Stranger Things: A Bileven Story
by Pixie-dustxx
Summary: A Billy and Eleven story. About: love, patience and understanding. Story is explicit for love scenes and some violence.
1. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things.  
Chapter 1: The Girl

"Billy?"

"Can you hear me?"

Max looked down at her brother's battered body, struggling to see his form through tear-fogged eyes. She examined him closely, his torso filled with bloody bandages, his chest and arms were covered in black and blue bruises. His once seemingly perfect hair was now in a disarray of unruly curls.

"Damnit Billy, you just had to go and get yourself involved…" She muttered.

_Get it together dingus- he was always such a jerk to you-_  
_ He's still my brother, he may be a jerk, but he saved all of our lives._  
_He doesn't deserve this, why didn't I see sooner that the mind flayer had gotten to him. _  
_-It might have made a difference. _

A few tears slid down her cheek as she looked up towards his blackened eyes, she quickly wiped her tears away at the surprise of his eyes fluttering slightly.

"Hey! His eyes are moving!"

"Hunny, he might be able to hear you but the fluttering in his eyes... is just reflexes. He's going to be out for God knows how long, I don't want you getting your hopes up, okay?" Billy's nurse explained as she watched the hopeful young girl next to her.

Max turned to stare at the old nurse, she judgementally looked her up and down, until her eyes filled with rage.

"What would you know anyway? You're not a doctor and you don't know my brother!"

"Oh, my apologies, I wasn't trying to upset you, I just don't want you waiting around for something that may or may not happen." The nurse retreated to the doors exit.

She was distracted from her thoughts when familiar faces entered the room they came in single filed, one after another: Lucas, Dustin and Mike. Their faces painted with concern but also a considerable amount of sympathy- sympathy for her.

"What are you guys doing here? You don't have to worry about me, he's going to wake up soon and he'll be back to be his normal jerk self." She forced a smile on her lips.  
"Max... We're really sorry, we never wanted to get Billy involved in this, I mean we know he did a lot of shitty stuff… but he sure as hell has made up for it… he saved all of our lives... that's why we're here. We wanted to thank him." Dustin comforted with a warm smile./p

"Well you'll be able to thank him properly, he's going to wake up real soon, I saw his eyes fluttering before, I bet he'll be awake by dinner- he never misses dinner." She bite her lip nervously.

"Well in that case, I guess I better get out of here before he's coherent and gets enough energy to bash me." Lucas chuckled, clearly trying to lighten the mood of the room.

"Ah, it's not that bad-- been there, done that. He hits like a pansy." Steve sneaked a joke from the doors entrance.

"Ha, He kicked your ass and you know it!"

"It's still too soon." Steve retorted with a teasing smack upside Dustin's head.

"Well I hope he wakes up soon, El told me to call her when he does... it might be enough to get her and the Byers back here." Mike shrugged his shoulders in hope.

"Ms. Byers wouldn't come back here unless the chief came back from the dead." Lucas added.

"Jeeze, Kiddo have some respect, we don't even know that he's dead, El has no powers to be able to even find him." Steve pressed.

There was a long silence between the group at the mention of the chief, Max could feel the deep mourning within the room, it was thick- so thick that it felt like you could cut it with a knife.

The group all looked to the floor, to anything in the room- to avoid looking at each other.  
They were interrupted from each other when the same nurse as before walked into the room with purpose, clearly interested in checking on her patient.

"You all are going to have to clear out of here, I need to do his vitals and then the Doc is going to want to come in here to check him over." She demanded with a tapping foot,  
"you can always come back during visiting hours you know. You all look tired anyways, you should go home and get some sleep."

"Yeah let's clear out guys." Mike agreed, he gestured with his hands for the rest of the group to follow his lead.

"You gonna be okay?" Lucas squeezed one of Max's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec', I just want to say goodbye."

"Okay cool, I'll wait in the lobby, walk you home?" He gave a small smile.

"Thanks." She kissed him gently on the cheek and watched as he made his way towards the lobby, following the rest of the group.

Once she was satisfied she was alone, she came over to the side of the hospital bed where her once strong and seemly fearless brother laid. She placed her hand into his.

"I know things have been bad for so long... and I know that you hate me- or at least you act like you hate me…. But you need to know that all the bad stuff you've done doesn't even come close to the one good thing that you did. You saved us Billy. You need to wake up, I need to see more of the person that I saw the other night. Please Billy, please--wake up." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

She sat there for several minutes later, her hand still placed in his, her cheeks stained with tears. She watched his eyes, fluttering back and forth, wishing, hoping that they would just fall open; but it just didn't seem to happen.  
Once she had accepted that the nurse had been right… that his eye fluttering had just been his body's reflexes, she placed his hand back on the bed, then rose herself up. As she began to make her way towards the door, she stopped dead in her tracks, _"The girl." _ Had she heard that? Or had she only just imagined it? Had she really just heard a faint whisper?

She quickly sprinted back towards the side of the bed to see if in fact she had been driven to madness, she met her face with his looking for any sign that he had spoken. That he had perhaps been awake for even just a second.

"Billy?! Billy?! Can you hear me, open your eyes! Listen to my voice! It's me, it's Max!" She gently shook him, attempting to wake him—

"Nurse! Nurse!"

After a few moments the anxious nurse came barrelling into the room, "What is it hunny!"

"He spoke! I heard him speak!"

"Okay, okay, let's have a look, calm down okay." Max watched as she considered her claim, she closely examined her beaten brother, "Well! He did wake up didn't he?" she peered anxiously from the foot of the bed, ensuring that the nurse had enough space to do her work, feeling that just her mere presence was enough to affect the results.

As the weathered nurse checked over the recordings of the heart rate monitor next to the bed, she shook her head with disappointment, "sorry sweetie, but I don't think it was him you heard speaking, I think you're tired and you need to get some sleep. Come on let's get you out of here." She herded Max out of the room.

"But I heard him- I heard him say… The..g.i-…"

"It was nothing, I am telling you right now, if he does wake, it won't be now. Or even tomorrow. His wounds are too severe, a coma is the body's way of coping with trauma and let me tell you he has suffered some trauma."

Max turned to her, with an initial look of anger but it quickly turned to pain, "what the hell would you know? You have no idea, you weren't there- you don't know!" she shouted angrily, before turning on her feels, to flee the hospital.  
_

"El! Are you almost done in there, I gotta go!" Will banged on the bathroom door.

Ignoring the banging on the door, Eleven laid further back into the bathtub, her eyes covered with an old pink bandana, her face in harsh lines as she concentrated at the task at hand. After several unsuccessful minutes she abruptly pulled her petite body from the tub and placed her worn pink fluffy dressing gown on.

She walked to the mirror and splashed her face with some cold water before placing the bandana into her gown pocket. She looked at herself disproving in the mirror, her hair in a mess of waves, thick black bags under her eyes- a symptom of her constant nightmares.  
She couldn't sleep not after everything that had happened. Not after the way it had ended.

_Need my powers._  
She opened the door to see her whole adoptive family standing before her.

"What were you doing in there?" Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Joyce interrogated, with a stamping foot.

"Getting ready for school," heading towards her bedroom for sanctuary, she pushed in between them.

"Well, that's a white lie if I ever heard one- you don't start school for another week... you're a bit early." Joyce stalked in behind her, "I hope you weren't trying to use your powers El, you're still took weak to even be thinking about it."

"Trying to find dad. Trying to find Billy. Help them get out."

"What do you mean… Get out?"

"I dunno. Just have a feeling. Need to find them." She added.

"El Hunny, Hop didn't make it, you know this. We've talked about it." Joyce reminded with a painful smile.

El ignored her comment and attempted to keep heading towards her bedroom door, she just wanted to be alone. Just needed to think, to plan, she would try again, to connect to them through the radio just as soon as she rested again.

"Why didn't you use the radio or the T.V.?" Will pointed to the old radio on the living room shelf.

"Powers don't work, got to start all over again."

"Oh… El you know yourself; Hop wouldn't want you using them if it meant you might hurt yourself." Joyce reasoned.

"I know. But I miss him."

"Need dad." she said, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know…. I know…" Joyce pulled her into a warm hug.

"…Why Billy, why do you need to help Billy, he was so horrible to you El, don't you remember. Plus, you know he's in the hospital." Jonathan questioned curiously.

"Him and I are the same."

"The same?"

"Yes."


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things

A/N: Here's another little update, I hope you all like it J

Chapter 2: A Leap of Faith

"So, what exactly do you want us to do? Mom's going to be home from work soon, and she will freak if she sees you doing this El." Will paced in panic, at the thought of his mother's wrath.

"I just need you here, I think it works better when there are more people around me."

"Just let her do it Will, if it's going to give her piece of mind. It's worth it." Jonathon chipped in, wrapping his arm around his younger brother's shoulders, attempting to comfort his anxiety.

It had been three months since the battle of stargate, El and Will had kept in decent contact with the rest of the group back in Hawkins. Only Jonathon had gone back occasionally, hoping to keep his relationship with Nancy Wheeler at bay. After Mike had dumped El, she really couldn't think of any reason to go back, too many painful memories were there. Mike's reason for dumping her, you might be wondering? --He had met another girl once school had started and he had decided that it was best that they both moved on and tried to get on with their new lives. It had hurt her but like always, she remained introverted and quiet, not interested in speaking to anyone about it. Mike had always been the person she wanted to talk to, she felt he understood her. Well as best as anyone could.

Dad would be happy. No more closed door.

She had accepted that no one would every truly understand her, at least no one from her circle of friends. Mike had tried to understand her, but he had always lived his sheltered life and he didn't really know what it was like to be alone and be totally and utterly abused.

Billy knew.

she had never really been the same since her last encounter with the mind flayer.

-Since her last moments with Billy, oh boy, had she seen into him.

He was the same as her, he had seen and been through things that she thought that only her and the other test subjects at the lab had endured. That was until she saw his memories and felt the pain in his heart.

So much pain, so alone.

"Need to help, Billy and dad."

Since she had not had any successful attempts at contacting Hopper, and Billy had still not awakened from his coma, she had become increasing anxious to get her powers back.

She was convinced that Hopper was still stuck in the upside down and the longer she took to find him the least likely he would be alive when she found him.

And Billy.

He would without a doubt be stuck inside his own head, she'd seen into it before, the circus, the hell... He'd almost be better off stuck in the upside down with Hop.

To top off the loss of her powers, she was plagued every night by vivid nightmares, sometimes they were so real that she thought she was in her void. They were a mixed bag of dreaming of Hop being stuck in the upside down with no way out he would always be calling for her to help him. He was always Hiding and afraid, it was always that point in the dream that she could work out that it wasn't real. That just wasn't hopper, he was far too brave to cower and far too selfless to ask her to risk herself for him.

When she wasn't dreaming of Hopper, she was dreaming of Billy.

Those dreams were harder to tell if they were reality or not, they were always unpredictable and they always ended the same way, with Billy being taken over by the mind flayer and El helpless to stop him.

And of course when she felt powerless, it took her back to being in the lab; back then her powers were only just developing. When she had opened the gate and escaped, she had met Mike and the gang which at first was liberating and cautiously perfect, but overtime she began to feel like in a sense she had swapped her old cage, for a new one.

Mike and Hop were always so protective and controlling of her, constantly telling her that everything just wasn't safe.

Not safe.

And while she knew it came from a good place, it became tiresome. When Billy had looked at her during their final shared moments at stargate, he looked at her with need and adoration. Not the way Hop looked at her as being a little girl who needed to be cradled; And not the way Mike looked at her as being as being a perfect superhero/girlfriend.

Then there was always everyone else in between, the worst interpretation

\- a freak.

No not Billy. When Billy had looked at her the way he did, he had granted her a freedom that no one had ever been able to give her. And for that she was in his debt.

"Alright so we will just sit here and shut up and you do what you need to do." Will folded his arms, looking to her for clarification.

El nodded in agreeance and slowly placed her blindfold over her eyes, she then sat with her legs folded and placed her hands in her lap as if she were going to mediate.

"Turn the radio on please."

Jonathan obliged her and both himself and his brother turned to watch her, their eyes wide with curiosity. Moments later, El's face was as serious as ever, not moving her body even an inch, at the fear that she may lose her focus.

And then it happened.

"I see him." She whispered, barely able to be heard.

"See who?"

"Billy."

"He's far away, so far. I need to get closer."

"El be careful!" Jonathan warned.

"Shhh." She motioned, with a finger to her lips.

She was in her void now, she could see her target in the distance, but as she approached closer, she could see that Billy was not his normal Macho self.

He was only a boy.

The same small boy that she had seen in all his memories, he looked afraid, huddled in the corner with his knees pulled up into his chest, El bent down to place her hand on his knee.

"Billy?" She whispered as she grazed his knee ever so slightly.

Young Billy's pale blue eyes looked up to meet her dark ones, at first with fear but that quickly changed to anger, "YOU!? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD."

A much more grown Billy had morphed mid lecture, he was suddenly in her face now, towering over her small form, attempting to intimidate her into retreating.

She was taken aback by his lack of clothes, he wore only a pair of hospital pants, EL blushed instinctively at the sight of him, he was so close to her, but other than his devilishly handsome looks she was not frightened by him.

Oh, no shirt. Oh.

Her focus was brought back by his obvious anger, a compromise was needed and quickly, "I'll leave, but you need to leave too." She looked him directly in the eyes with as much kindness as she could collect.

Billy considered what she said, his face was still angry, but his curiosity took over, "where?"

"Out of your head. Back home." She gestured towards the abyss.

"I'm not going back there. Fuck that place. Fuck all of you. Why did you come here, can't get enough of the freak show in my head?!." He spat, pulling her into his form angrily.

"You can't stay here. Not safe." She struggled to release herself from his grip.

"I can do whatever I want. Now get out of here! Go back and be perfect with Max. Before I lose my temper."

"I'm not scared of you, you know." She came in so close her nose nearly touched his chin.

Her words caught his attention and his face softened at remembering how much he had hurt her, with the guilt sneaking up on him, he distanced himself from her, releasing her to show her his back.

"Max needs you. We all need you."

He just stared at her for what seemed like hours but in reality, it had just been seconds. He wasn't sure why he cared about what this girl thought, or why he wanted please her, but for whatever reason he decided to had to oblige her.

El thought she could see him breaking down and that was not an opportunity that should ever be missed. With that knowledge in mind, she reached her hand out for him to take, the disdain on his face melted at the gesture.

"Come on!" she coaxed with a firm expression.

"Why do you want to help me anyways?"

She shrugged gently at his comment almost taken a back, "maybe we are more a like then you think."

"Now come on."

Billy kept his displeased frown on his face, he thought of the repercussions that placing his faith into someone might have on him.

He then thought of the recovery tactics, he could always deny it, he could always be overcompensatingly cruel to her to ensure she didn't see any weakness in him.

But he couldn't... she had seen him.

Really seen him.

And as much as he wanted to continue to be angry and stubborn, there was a very large, very loud part of him that wanted to go with her. So, for once he decided to listen to the guidance of that nagging voice. He couldn't deny any longer that it was pulling him into an undeniably good direction.

Ah Fuck it.

He took El's much smaller hand into his and let her lead him away.


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things.

Chapter 3: Voices

Since his attack from the mind flayer, Max had visited Billy everyday in the hospital. She spent endless hours speaking to him, telling him everything that had been happening in her life In detail.

She had heard that even though a patient is non-responsive when in a coma, they can sometimes still hear you, she had hoped that if she continued her efforts, her once harsh stepbrother may wake.

No one really understood why she was putting in all the effort to help him, when in their eyes, he certainly hadn't been a particularly devoted brother. What they didn't see was all the things that Billy had done for her, that he attempted to do unnoticed.

-But Max noticed.

Always being the bad one, so that Neil wouldn't notice all my bull shit. Distracting him so that he would forget that I was even there. Protecting me from having my teeth smashed in.

Today she sat slumped in the chair next to his bed, she had been reading him the latest Thunder Catcomic book, hoping to nerd him to death/wake him up.

No such luck.

Her everyday hospital visits had driven an undeniable wedge between her and Lucas, because she wanted to spend all her days in a stuffy old hospital room, he was always angry and annoyed at her.

To him it would make no difference in the end; Billy wasn't waking up.

And while it drove a wedge between them, it had the opposite effect on her and El. El understood, why she had to be there and why it was so important to her. They had started speaking on the phone every night since she had moved away and began telling each other everything that had been happening since they had parted ways.

Max's stories normally consisted of her daily ninja tactics of cutting school and how she wasn't sure how much longer her mother would be able to protect her from Neil's wrath… It was only a matter of time before he got his hands around her neck; But she had explained to El, her efforts did not go in vain they were necessary to be able to visit Billy.

El would always ask how Billy was doing, always receiving in detail all the small twitches and flutters that his face and body would make, with Max's tone consistently overly enthusiastic.

It broke her heart, knowing he'd never wake up on his own.

El's series of events started off being very brief, not only due to her sheer lack of human interaction but also because of her lack of trust in anyone. She didn't exactly know how to express herself properly, but over the last couple of months speaking to Max, she opened up. Originally, she started with just one of two worded answers, however over time she managed to be transparent, telling Max about how she was grateful that Mrs. Byers had taken her in-

But she missed Hop so much.

And the bullies.

She told her all about the bullies.

She knew herself she was undeniably different from everyone else in school and with no powers to protect herself, she was a constant punching bag for other kids with secret self-esteem issues; from being pushed over into the mud, to being called a freak every time she turned a corner, to even so far as being locked in the janitors closet for God knows how long.

There was no judgement between them, just listening, understanding and support.

Exactly what they both needed.

"I think reading you this comic eighty million times in a row is putting you in an even deeper sleep." Max tossed the overead magazine to the floor.

She hunched further back in the chair and let out a sigh, "hey, do you remember that time when I broke my mom's vase… and I panicked. You screamed at me for being a retard, but then you went into the garage and broke a bunch of your dad's stuff. No one even cared that I broke the vase, because they were so mad at you."

"I didn't really get it at first, but I get it now."

"Thanks for doing that, for protecting me." She leant in to squeeze his hand, before getting up to head towards to door.

"Max?" A strained voice spoke, in barely a whisper.

Max turned around anxiously running towards the bed in the middle of the room, to see Billy's eyes squinting, just barely open even a crack.

"BILLY! That's right open your eyes! It's me, it's Max!" She released months of restrained tears.

Billy's eyes felt like sledgehammers, they felt so heavy, all he could see was the blank whiteness of the room. A faint red figure sat above him, muffled voices echoed off the rooms walls, and the faint beeping of an apparent heart monitor machine, lurked from the room's corner.

When he finally came to, he was dazed and distressed to see that the girl was nowhere to be seen.

She was just here, where is she.

"Where is she Max?!" he yanked the IV from his hand, blood gushed out from the wound, drawing his anger away from his situation and onto the pain.

"Where's who?" hurt apparent in her voice, that he'd barely acknowledge her presence.

"The girl from the mall, from that night-- El!" He anxiously held his fresh wound firmly, "the girl with the powers, she led me out, I need to talk to her-"

"… I thought she would have been here." He calmly trailed off.

"Why do you need to speak to her?"

"And what do you mean she led you out?" The red head enquired firmly.

"She came to me in my mind okay!" He spat, clearly not wanting to answer any questions at the fear of showing any kind of weakness.

"It's okay to depend on someone Billy." She gently patted his hand.

"I don't fucking need her, I want to set her straight and tell her I don't fucking need her getting into my head, piss farting around with my thoughts." He shoved her hand off of his.

"Well she's moved away, she left with the Byers after stargate. So, I guess your shit out of luck!"

Stargate. That place. Don't think about it. Don't even let it enter your mind.

"Now let's call the nurse to let her know that you're awake, no thanks to anyone but yourself."

\--

Eleven laid across the living room floor depleted, the beige shag rug beneath her tickled the side of her face gently rousing her to wake.

"What the hell happened El?" Jonathon screeched, abruptly pulling her up off the floor and into his arms.

"Hurry Jon! Put her in bed before mom comes home, we can just tell her she's sick for now!" Will suggested.

"I don't know— she's really weak, I think we might need to take her to the emergency."

"--I'm fine. Just tired, need to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya. Sure—. Call Max, ask her if it worked."

"It better have, after all of this."

With all the commotion going on around them, they hadn't noticed Joyce walking in behind them, she stood at the entrance of El's room, her arms crossed and rage set upon her face, "why is there blood coming out of your nose El?" She tapped her foot in frantic rage.

El couldn't reply to her, the disappointment on her face was more than she could stand, she just sunk back further into the bed, tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"And why are you in bed?"

"I had to— I..."

"I'm really disappointed in all of you." She exited the door in a huff.

"Oh God. She's so pissed." Will buried his head into his hands.

"If that' her mad, I can live with that."

"Oh, don't worry, we will pay for it later. Mom never let's us get away with anything." Jonathon assured her.

"… So, how'd you do it, how'd you get him out?" Will attempted to change the subject back to their pressing matter.

"I found him, and I told him to follow me. He was mad, but he didn't want to stay. Just needed to follow Max's voice, I could hear her-- he just needed to listen."

"Oh. That's not what I expected, I thought because you're so weak now, there would have been more to it."

"No. just weak powers." She looked down at her hands, as if being able to see the lack of power.

"They'll come back." He placed a reassuring hand atop of hers.

"Alright let's call and find out if this was all worth it." Jonathon interrupted from the side.

"Call the hospital, Max is always there."

\--

"Max?"

"Will?"

"Yeah— we're just calling to find out... is Billy… Is he awake?"

"Yes! He is, how'd you know?"

"…El… she… helped him…"

"I know, trust me... he let me know." She scoffed at her own briefness.

"tell her thank you." Max murmured as she placed her hand over the microphone to hide the cursing coming from her deranged step brother.

"You sound busy… I'll get El to call you later, okay?" Will quickly hung up the phone up before El heard the disorder going on in the background.

"What did he say?" She looked towards Will hopefully.

"He said he's… uh... really grateful." He flashed his best fake smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, said he can't wait to see you, when we visit."

El pushed herself up and out of the bed, she then struggled to her closet and pulled out her leather suitcase. She then began placing some clothing and a few of her limited belongings in the bag. Not looking or acknowledging the two boys still in the room staring blankly at her.

"Going somewhere?" Jonathon asked mockingly.

"Going back home. Back to Hawkins, going to see Billy. Get my powers back. And then find dad."

"El you can't just go back there and run away."

"Can't find dad here, now can I?" She flashed a sarcastic glare.

"No, El you're not going." Jonathon placed his hand on her arm to stop her, before he knew it, she used the last of what strength she had left, to send a small spark of power through to him, pushing him off balance.

"Woah okay, fine. Can I at least help you get organised properly then?"


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things.

Chapter 4: Home

It had been two days since Billy had awakened and Eleven hadn't stopped planning her escape back to Hawkins. It was a Wednesday afternoon and she was in an imperative hurry to get home and finally set out on her journey. As she made her way down the front steps of her school, of course the jerk of a kid 'Daniel' would be waiting for her. He always seemed to constantly keep tabs on her. Lurking around every corner just waiting for a chance to strike, and today was no different. He approached with dark and heavy eyes, clearly stating that he wasn't going to be pleasant.

"You gonna talk today freak?"

Eleven said nothing, she just held her books closer to her chest and attempted to keep walking.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He shouted from behind, firmly grabbing her by the forearm to yank her towards him. "You think you're better than me-- freak?"

"Yes." She stood as tall as she could, to lock eyes with him.

Daniel's eyes went black with anger, clearly shocked that she had decided to hold her ground and even went so far as to provide an honest answer to his question.

"Why you…" He angrily balling his fists.

El looked around to see that there was no one around to help. She had picked the wrong day to cut class and she was now at the mercy of this asshole kid. With No powers to bail her out and no friends to help aid her. With one last final blow to her situation… she decided to conjure up all the attitude she could muster, "Mouth breather."

Those two little words had sealed her fate, as one, two and three hard punches made contact with her previously unmarked face. She laid helplessly at the bottom of the steps, waiting for the fourth and firth blow, possibly more… But they didn't come?

Why didn't they come?

"What the hell is the matter with you? You little prick!" A voice shouted in the nearby distance.

"Jonathon."

"You can't hit girls, you should know that, this is getting reported. You are DONE at this school, you little shit." He roughly threw Dan down the rest of the stairs.

"What the hell do you care anyways?" Dan spat, as he wiped the dirt from his pants.

"She's my family!"

El smiled at his comment, "yeah family!"

"Now scram!"

"Yeah! Scram!" She parroted her adoptive brother's words, her shouting quickly made him refocus his attention back onto her current position.

"Ah El, without your powers, you really are just a tiny little spec on the radar aren't you." He shook his head as he helped her up off the ground, "man, he did a good job, come on let's get you home and put some ice on that."

"Will should be a long in just a minute."

\--

Billy laid impatiently in his hospital bed, since he woke three days ago, the time just seemed to drag. What had it been days? Nah, it couldn't be it felt like months in his mind.

No gym, no cigarettes, no girls. — his own personal hell.

As bored as he was, he seemed to be gaining more and more energy as the days rolled on. For the most part all his physical wounds had healed, however the doctors who were looking after his case, had not been entirely satisfied that he had no further trauma to his head. And they were probably right to think so, he'd never tell them but every single time he closed his eyes to sleep he was plagued by nightmares, everything he did to the kids, to Heather. The constant memory of what it felt like to have the mind flayer possess his body, making him completely helpless to control any of actions.

But the worst dreams, were the dreams of Her.

The girl.

The beating he'd given her, the fear in her eyes.

The overwhelming truth that she must have thought he was a monster.

Why didn't that sit well with him? Lots of people thought he was a heartless bastard before, but this time it was different.

He cared? Why?

"I want to get the hell out of here, now." He sat up to make daggers with his nurse.

"The Doc will be here in a minute, then he will let you know if you are being discharge." She assured him with a pat to his arm, "now lay down and eat your pudding."

Billy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, still set on making this woman feel as uncomfortable as possible.

"It won't work sweetheart; you remind me of my pain in the ass son." She patronised with another gentle pat to his arm, causing him to yank it away from her grasp. She returned his gesture, with a simple smile and headed towards the door to leave.

As she was exiting, Billy was startled to see an unsettling face come through the door. Neil Hargrove, otherwise known as "dad." He quickly washed the shock from his face and met his father's stare with a solemn visage, he knew he just had to look at him the wrong way… Just to so much as blink too slowly and he would cop it.

He always did. Every, single, time.

He knew that he hadn't visited him since he'd been in… He'd heard the nurses outside his room just yesterday say how sad it was that only his little sister had the decency to visit him in the months that he'd been admitted.

What the fuck does he want anyway? It's not like he gives a shit.

"Oh, Sleeping Beauty, how nice of you to join us," the want-to-be father hissed.

Billy ignored his comment, refusing to make eye contact with him.

Great, here he goes, on another rampage of destroying what little life I have left.

I'm never going back that fucking place he calls home. never.

I'm done with you, you piece of shit.

"I spoke to your doctor; you're getting out today. Don't you think you're coming back home. Not after all this shit you've pulled, getting Maxine involved with all that crap at the mall- you always have just one job, watch you goddamn sister." He grabbed his son by the chin, yanking him towards him.

Billy had nothing to say, he looked at this father straight in the eyes, pain and sadness filled them.

You hate me. I hate you too.

"You're pathetic." He released his face in disgust.

"All your stuff is in those bags, don't come around my house again, until you've finally become a man."

\--

"El it's really okay… it's not that bad, I've got an ice pack here for you, it'll help with the bruising." Will coaxed from outside the bathroom door.

Eleven released a long sigh as she stared at herself in mirror above the sink. She was mortified to see just how bad the blow to her face had been. Her left eye was left 'eggplant' purple and so swollen that it was nearly shut. Her lip was bloody and fat and somehow that little shit had managed to split her eyebrow open.

She decided she didn't have time to dwell on it and splashed some cold water on her face, before exiting the bathroom to see both boys outside waiting for her.

"It's really not that bad…"

"Yeah…" Jonathan added through clenched teeth.

She rolled her eyes instinctively to their obvious lies and then promptly changed the subject to the pressing matter on her mind.

"So… Ready?" she made her way to the packed bag on her bed.

"Yep, this is all the money I can get together, it should be plenty. When you get there, you go to your old place with Hop… The Cabin, it's off the radar and is completely abandoned now. If you run into any problems, you go to the Wheelers--"

"I'm not seeing Mike."

"El. You go to Nancy, this is part of the deal of us helping you, you need to listen to me."

"Once Mom finds out that you've left, she'll send me to come and get you, so there's really no point in me coming with you now. She'll stress that she has to stop working and then she won't be able to pay rent—and well you know—she'll be freaking out."

El Nodded her brown eyes innocently in agreeableness.

"Once you get there, you get to a pay phone and you CALL me. Okay, no excuses. I want a call every day." He patted her shoulder, before pulling her into a hug.

"Come on, let's get to the bus station before mom finds out and kills us."

\--

Billy waited outside the hospital entrance, his bags placed at his feet and a cigarette placed firmly between his teeth. It was winter now and the wind was blowing enough that he was struggling to light his smoke, he growled in frustration.

Just as he was about to go back inside to light up in the smokers room, his ride arrived, "hey Hargrove, feeling better?" the jock grinned from ear to ear.

"Get in." Rob opened the car door from inside the driver's side."

"Thanks for the ride, I owe you one." Billy made his way into the car, yes... he could finally light up.

"Oh yeah, if you're offering, maybe you could hook me up with some decent pussy? You've always got all the girls, hey Hargrove." Rob nudged with a suggestive laugh.

"Ha, yeah, no problem." Billy forced a chuckle back.

"How about one of your sister's friends? I love a freshmen, they're so easy." He asked looking over to Billy for a nod of approval.

"Yeah, sure, I'll sort it." He agreed hoping to end the forced conversation.

"So... everyone's been wondering what the hell happen to you at the mall?" He peered over to Billy's direction again.

"Look bro, I don't want to talk about it, can you just drop me off at my car." Billy smashed his bud into the car ashtray.

"Woah, sorry, I was just wondering, everyone's been saying that you attacked kids and shit and then you got like… stabbed or something."

"It's all just bull shit, alright--now stop talking about it." Billy nervously rubbed at his chin, why wouldn't this prick just shut up?

"Well, here you are Hargrove, home sweet home, so why didn't you get your dad to pick you up?"

Fucking Idiot.

Deciding just to roll his eyes at his "friend" he got into his Camaro and sped wildly down the street.

\--

Before Eleven had known what had happened, she had arrived at her destination, safe and sound--

Well back to Hawkins.

She had tuned out the long spill Jonathon had given her before she got onto the bus—it was all about how "being out on your own is hard and scary and it's okay to go for help if it feels like it's all too much to handle. You're still a child, blah, blah, blah."

No one had any idea all of the real life experiences she had done on her own, the winter she had spent out in the woods before Hop had found her, all the little things she had to do to survive.

The hunting, the bitter cold.

She'd survived it all on her own for the most part, aside from some donated eggos.

Then there was always her trip of self-discovery, when she had found her fellow family.

Kali.

She giggled to herself about how everyone was always trying to protect her; telling her that: things, places and people weren't safe. When they had failed to protect her from all the things that she actually needed to be saved from.

-So much they don't know, don't want to know.

Papa. The lab. So much.

She was distracted from her thoughts when a young man approached her from the side, "hey, Are you okay?... What happened to your face? Someone do that to you?"

"No, I did it to myself." She sarcastically pushed past him.

This was what she had worried about, her face was going to attract a lot of unwanted attention. She pulled the hood up on her coat and placed her long dark tresses in front of her face, a good attempt at finding her fresh bruises... Feeling a little covered, she then picked up her speed and made her way towards the exit of the building.

"Bike." She whispered to herself, spotting the nearby rack, she thought of "borrowing" it but then realised Hop had never gotten around to teach her how to ride one. She scuffed her grubby sneakers on the wet pavement at the thought, a little sad for a moment but then remembered her mission and set out towards home.

When she reached the woods and the path that would lead to the entrance of the cabin, a shiver ran up her spine. It was so dark and gloomy, her feet soon began to feel wet and cold, due to the fabric of her converse sneakers not providing much protection from the muddy puddles and leaves beneath her feet. When it had felt like she had been walking for hours, she was relieved to see the cabin still intact. It looked even more weathered than before, if that was even possible—but it was standing. She slowly walked up the steps to the porch but was distracted from her actions at the sight of a car park to the left…

"Billy's car." She muttered, frozen in her tracks, "lights."

She proceeded to walk towards the door's entrance, but then stopped dead cold in her tracks as a terrifying thought came to her mind.

How did he know about the cabin?

Only my friends know.

And—

The mind flayer.

El retreated hastily away from the porch as she heard heavy thudding footsteps approach the inside of the door.

"Who's there? I'm going to kick your ass whoever you are, so you better come out and show yourself before you piss me off even more." He threatened, with a lowered baseball bat in hand.

She hesitated for a minute, at the thought that he could potentially be possessed again, but then remembered a very important fact; when he had been taken over by the mind flayer, he hadn't been his normal bully like self. He had been…

Pleasant?

To draw less attention to himself?

This had to be Billy then?

Just as she had decided to be brave and enter the lion's den, he came marching forwards and grabbed her from where she crouched, "who the fuck are you? And what the hell are you doing creeping around out here?" He shouted, shaking her slightly by the shoulders.

His face softened dramatically at the shock of just who he had in his hands, "fuck me, Seriously." He stood still shocked, but El struggled to sense the anger in his tone.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily again.

"Um, well, I live here," she muttered with a gentle shrug.

"What? You live in this dump?" he asked crinkling his eyes in confusion.

"What happened to your face? Who did that to you?" He asked distracted from his original questions.

"Can we go inside. I don't like the dark," she purposely ignored his previous question.

He held her at her elbows, holding her still to ensure she didn't run off before he figured out what to do.

I can't have this fucking girl staying with me… can I?

No one know this place is even here, why can't I?

Fuck me.

"Come on then," He growled, "But don't even think for one second that this makes us "friend's" or something. I just want you to do some explaining…" He trailed off, heading back in towards the house, El quickly followed in behind him.

And before Billy knew what was happening, he was locking the door behind them shaking his head at himself in disbelief.

What the fuck.


	5. 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things.

A/N: This is a really long chapter, it was going to be two, but I ended up not wanting to end it where I originally wanted to, so now it's just super long... I hope you guys are liking the story, I am really enjoying writing it, but it's hard to keep these two in character, while still progressing the plot. Please let me know what you think, if there's anything you're not liking, or if you're wanting more of something, please let me know!

Chapter 5: Perfectly Mysterious

"Could this get any worse?" Billy muttered, as he locked the door behind them, he thudded his head against the door a couple of times out of frustration.

El stood behind him, blissfully unaware to his stress. She headed towards her old bedroom, happy to see the things that she had left behind were still there, she smiled slightly at the remembrance of her old life.

Placing her leather bag on top of her bed, she headed back out towards the main living area, she knew that Billy was going to have questions, the obvious one being, "Why was she here?"

As she walked out of the room, she noticed now that the small cabin was now fully lit up, the entire house was oddly in better condition than she remembered. The roof appeared to be repaired with thick tarps, somehow the power had been reconnected and the furniture seemed to be, for the most part, back into place.

She thought back for a moment, to the brutal fight that had taken place here, a lot of damage had been done but somehow it almost seemed that her ordeal with the mind flayer had been non-existent. For the most part the house seemed... well liveable?

El snapped her attention back onto Billy whose head was apparently still resting on the front door.

"How did you get in here?" She questioned softly.

"I climbed on top of the roof," He hissed with his back still turned.

"Oh. And you fixed it" She smiled with an acknowledging nod, her cluelessness to Billy's annoyed mood would soon dwindle when he turned away from the door.

he was angry, he was always angry.

"Billy?" She stalked towards him, anticipating a snap, "I'm Sorry, If I made you angry."

"Well apology not accepted." He sneered from the wall, "I can't really bad mad at you for coming back to your own place, now can I?" He locked eyes with hers for the first time first time since their encounter in the void. He realised with just a glance that she really didn't know what to say to him.

Perfect, intimidating her would be easy, he'd use his normal tactic of intimidation, the art of seduction would well and truly knock her down a peg or two.

It did not.

She smiled goofily at his charmed approach, did she think she was going to get a hug or something? Well this was NOT going to work, he'd have to switch it up, she was full of surprises.

Billy Hargrove the asshole, it would have to be.

"Look if we are both going to stay here, then you are going to have to promise that you are going to stay out of my fucking head, alright? In fact, just stay the hell away from me." He gestured with a frown and a forceful finger.

"I can't anymore... Even if I wanted to."

Billy's eyes and forehead creased out of confusion by her comment, "What do you mean? And what are you even doing back here? Don't you have a new life with the brady bunch?" He asked sarcastically, casually lighting up a new cigarette.

"I had to come back… I need to help dad…. Need to get my powers back…" She plopped herself down on the sofa.

Billy watched her mannerisms carefully, she was so hard to read, her emotions closed off in a vacant visage, he'd never really known anyone capable of successfully hiding what they were really thinking; no one besides himself. Of course in his case, he covered his emotions by compensating in violence and anger.

He had no idea why she insisted on helping him or why she even wanted to be around him, no one ever did. Even the little sluts he had his brief encounters with, would wipe their hands clean of him, once they saw the real him. He had the kind of traits that girls used short term, he was a bad boy, he was good in bed and he was easy on the eyes. None of them ever stuck around for long and hell, he didn't want them to.

Eleven was different from them, he had noticed from the moment he had met her she was... well— odd. He couldn't help but soften slightly in her presence. She was the one person he'd ever come across that didn't feel like she was demanding something of him.

Her appearance had changed a lot since the last time he had seen her. When he was taken over by the mind flayer he hadn't noticed how rarely beautiful she was, it wasn't until she had touched his face and what felt like his soul, that he'd seen her raw and untouched beauty.

She'd grown up a lot in just a few short months, her delicate features appeared more refined, she'd filled out a bit, yet still possessed her petite frame. To top her entire look off she oozed an overpowering amount of mysteriousness, which he found intoxicating.

Looking properly at her now, with his eyes and not clouded by the mind flayer; she was truly incredible. The perfect fix of physical traits running from, gorgeous to adorable; everything all round into one remarkable looking human being.

There were no two ways about it, she was breathtaking.

But the bruises, what the fuck had happened to her?

she was going to tell him, he'd make her.

Running his eyes across her expression she looked like a damn deer in headlights.

she's terrified of you.

She hates you; she knows everything about your pitiful little life— she thinks you're pathetic and that's because you are.

"What the hell are you talking about… The sheriff… your dad, he's dea—" He pulled himself from his thoughts.

"No."

"No?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No." She angrily began putting her coat back on and headed towards the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? It's pissing down with rain and it's 10 o'clock at night. You're not going anywhere, **sit down**."

"I need a phone." She defiantly opened the door, her eyes dark pinpoints.

El was angry, angry at him— and she wasn't going to hide it.

Annoyed, billy let out a loud sigh, "Come on I'll drive you."

El looked back towards him, her eyes softened with his. She had always been the stubborn type, but if she was being honest with herself, she wanted his company and she really didn't want to walk alone in the dark.

"Thanks." She relented with a small smile.

"Don't thank me, just don't want the guilt on my conscience, if you wind up in a gutter in the morning… How the hell did you get here anyways? Weren't you like in Chicago or some other shit?" He briskly reached for his packet of smokes and keys.

"The bus."

"Well no shit, I meant the cabin," he rolled his eyes.

"I walked."

Unbelieve, no powers, she's five foot nothing, ninety pounds soakin' wet—and is completely fearless- or dumb.

The car ride to town was quiet on both their parts, both not really wanting to seem interested in what the other was doing in their current situations. Billy however still had pressing matters on his mind and was completely shocked that there was a female in the world that seemed to just completely shut down verbally. In his previous experience, all the chicks he had briefly dated or slept with— never seemed to stop talking... what he would have done to be in that position at the moment.

"You gonna tell me what happened to your face?" He asked breaking the silence.

"No."

"Well why not?" He took the bait and bit back.

Ignoring him she turned to face the window, not wanting to show him her vulnerableness, she quickly wiped a falling tear off her cheek.

"I fell over." She whispered, a hint of guilt laced her voice.

Billy snorted instinctively, "yeah okay then—That's a lie if I ever heard one."

"You're right… It is… And friends don't lie." She glanced over to him regrettably.

Billy really didn't like that she had come to the realisation that they were apparently "friends," but he was dying to know what the hell had happened to her. So, he fought his urges to put his defences up and decided just to take his eyes off of the road for a second to glance at her, as if to prompt her to carry on.

"I got in a fight."

"With?" He pressed with a circling motion of his hand.

"A boy."

"What boy? Why?" He took his eyes off the road, far too long this time.

El went quiet for a moment, thinking long and hard if she even wanted to tell him what had happened. Letting out a long sigh she faultered, "—Dan...just doesn't like... just hit me a few times."

"What the fuck?! Please tell me 'Dan' is short for 'Danielle' and not 'Daniel'?" He glanced over again, searching her face for more information. "Was this kid bigger than you?... Older?"

"Everyone is bigger than me." She glared in his direction, "yes, an older boy, at my school."

Billy went quiet for a second, holding in a chuckle from her sarcastic comment.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Pausing before continuing, "Why did this asshole kid hit you?"

"I'm a freak." She glanced down to her hands that were now placed in her lap.

"Hey," he glanced glanced over angrily, "just cause you're different from someone—doesn't mean you're a freak." He held his stare, ensuring she understood him.

"Wish the little bastard was here. Sounds like he needs a proper ass kicking." He lit up a fresh smoke, letting a small smile escape the corner of his mouth.

El was shocked by his reaction, she knew he was notorious for violent outbursts, but didn't think for even a second that he would have given a rat's ass what had happened to her. So why was he so worked up over this? Did he have a closet code of conduct?

"So, why didn't you just zap him or whatever it is that you do; crush his mind of something?"

"No more powers, not properly since stargate."

"Oh."

"Then how'd you..."

"I mean how'd you come into my—"

"Just luck." She answered, not needing to hear his full question.

"Well for what it's worth, I'd kick that kid's ass if he were here." He said, kicking himself instantly for saying it. A ridiculous smile plastered on her face, before he had even finished his sentence.

SHUT UP IDIOT.

Why is she smiling at me like a nut job!

FOR FUCKS SAKE.

Internally kicking himself to death, billy pulled over to the only phone booth he knew of, it was down one of the side streets.

"Have you got a nickel?" He asked her as she quickly jumped out of the car.

"Yeah thanks,"

"Okay, be quick."

She nodded as she closed the car door.

She placed the nickel into the coin slot and quickly dialled the number Jonathon had written down for her at the train station and held her breath as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

El froze for a second hearing that it was Joyce.

"Hi, it's me... it's El."

"El, what on EARTH were you thinking!"

"I'm okay, I'm safe, I just—I need to be here."

"Why hunny, what's going on?" Joyce asked more calmly this time.

"I'm going to try and find dad, this is just where I need to be--"

Joyce sighed and for what felt like minutes, didn't say anything, "you're safe? Are you staying at the cabin?"

"Yah, I'm okay, I've got everything I need."

"So independent, God you remind me of me thirty years ago," She snorted, pausing again before coming to a conclusion on the situation.

"—okay. You can stay there to do what you need to do. But you call me, every. Single. Day. No exceptions and I'm sending Jonathon down in a couple of days to check on you."

"Thank you!" El smiled brightly as if her adoptive mother could see her reaction through the phone.

"God, Hop would murder me for this."

\--  
"Are you all good now?" Billy asked her, quickly prying his eyes from the road.

"Good." She answered, smiling as brightly as the sun.

"Glad one of us is then."

"Can we go back to the cabin then? Before someone sees us together and gets the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea?" El asked with raised eyebrows.

Billy paused for a second, rubbing his chin between his hands, before gliding his hand through his unruly locks.

Does she actually have to ask? Seriously?

"Seriously kid, have you been living under a rock? He asked with a raised voice, his tone clearly annoyed.

"What mean 'living under a rock'?" She asked in her curiously broken English.

Billy gritted his teeth and clenched the steering wheel with both hands, before releasing it, to aggressively hit it with both hands. Frustrated beyond belief he turned his head to face her.

"Is English your second language or something? Like what the fuck."

Embarrassed, El placed her hands onto her lap and turned her face and body towards the window. It began to rain and the gentle pitter patter on the windows, accompanied by the blanket of darkness outside, muffled the few tears streaming down her face.

She couldn't answer him.

She'd cry.

He'd hate that.

And then she would have to tell him- everything.

On the other side of the car, Billy was feeling like a real asshole.

Jesus Christ, is she crying?

For fucks sake.

\--Fix it you idiot.

She's fucking crying, because you are such a prick.

"Hey you know… I speak a little Spanish." He tilted his head and accompanied it with a charming smile. Had he just caught her grinning? He was good at that; charming, girls, women, the female kind. It was his gift and he didn't imagine she would be any different.

"Uno, dos, tres." Billy said in his best Hispanic accent, snorting slightly at how dumb he felt.

Hearing a small giggle come from her, he knew his stupidity had paid off. However, unfortunately not enough to pay him out an answer. The rest of the car ride was quiet, that was until they passed a 7/11, a very abrupt, very excited yelp came from El at the sight.

"Please stop!" She squealed.

"What?! Why?" Billy panicked by her sudden enthusiasm, but he pulled over quickly to oblige her.

"Eggos." She smiled as she made her way out of the car.

Minutes later, she came waltzing out, a massive shopping bag in hand. Filled to the brim with umm, waffles?

"Alright kid, you're going to have to answer some of my questions, because this is ridiculous. You've got more secrets than I do and that is saying something." He looked at her agitatedly as she pulled the car door closed.

"I like waffles." She answered matter of factly, facing him with a toothy smile.

"I can see that."

"And what about your lack of talking?" He pushed further.

She hesitated for a moment before answering, she didn't want him to think she was some sort of freak, "Papa never taught me, I've never been to school, wasn't necessary—not safe."

"Your dad? The sheriff?"

"No," She shook her head, "Papa…The lab, the place before..." She whispered, like if she heard herself, she would end up back there.

Billy turned white, suddenly feeling very sick at the realisation that this girl didn't and never had the perfect life. She wasn't lying when she said they were more alike than he thought.

"The lab, is that where your powers came from?" He looked at her with penetrating eyes.

"No, they're from my mother."

"Oh, your mom has it too? —what exactly is it?" He pushed his luck further.

"I don't' really know—Mike said it's something called 'telekinesis'." She perked up a little, astonished that he wanted to know things about her.

"Wheeler, that little shit, acting like he knows everything huh? Bet he had your innocent little mind wrapped around his weaselly little finger huh?" He chuckled to himself condescendingly.

El was quiet the rest of the drive home, but as Billy pulled into the dirt driveway, she found herself overcome with emotion once again— annoyance. Annoyed by Billy's snide comments and his assumptions of her. Shaking slightly, she exited the car and stomped up the porch steps, ensuring he understood her thoughts.

-she was pissed.

Billy followed in behind her, silently contemplating his actions, before being surprised by her abrupt spin around. She looked up into his eyes, with anger, her brown eyes glistening with unfallen tears.

"You know… I'm not a little kid. And I'm not innocent. I've done really bad things too."

"I've hurt people. Seen bad things…"

"So just shut up." She spat, bursting into the front door.

Billy stood stunned for a moment.

Did that just happen? Did she just yell at me? And tell me to "shut up"

Doesn't she know what an asshole I can be?

I could hurt her, if I wanted to.

I should want to.

Growling to himself he came inside the house and plopped himself onto the couch.

Fucking females, such hard work.

Further annoying his situation, he was very inconvenienced to realise that he had to get up off the couch, to turn the tv on and readjust the bunny ears sitting a top.

So much static out here. Shit hole.

After about an hour of watching MTV, Billy's attention was caught by an emerging Eleven. He watched her through peripheral vision, ensuring she didn't see him looking. Not that it mattered, he didn't give a crap what she did, just as long as she stayed out of his way and out of his head. — so he told himself.

His attention towards her became obvious as his head launched in her direction at the crash glass falling onto the floor.

What the hell is she doing climbing onto the goddamn counter.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted angrily from across the room.

"Nothing..." she stuttered, from the mess on the floor.

His face softened as he realised, she was attempting to get a glass down out of one of the high cupboards.

Don't be such a dick, get the shitty glass down for her,

No, you're not a pussy, she can sort it out herself, she said so herself she's not a child.

He watched her struggle for another few seconds before dramatically getting up off of the couch, and walking towards the mess unfolded.

"Get off the damn counter, before there's no dishes left to use." He abruptly whisked her down from her perch, as if she were some kind of ragdoll.

El fell forward a little into his broad chest blushing at the contact, she quickly tried to find her feet.

"You want a glass?" He asked abruptly, not fazed by her awkwardness.

She nodded quickly, feeling too dry in the mouth to speak.

Billy reached up effortlessly and placed the glass into her hands, she quickly filled it from the facet and then wandered back towards her bedroom, as she reached the threshold of the door, she turned back to speak.

"We're friends, aren't we?" She said, not questioning, a gentle smile placed on her face.

"You know too much about me for us to be friends." He scoffed, thinking that his words would have hurt her, but they had the polar effect.

She closed the door to her bedroom and a, smile formed from ear to ear. She let herself fall backwards into her bed, her heart leapt from her chest at the present and clear fact, that she was finally getting in.

\--  
Billy awoke the next morning in rough shape, a shattering headache fogged his memory from the night before. As he laid on his stomach with a puddle of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth; he then began to remember.

After El had gone to bed, he'd obviously indulged in way too many beers and must have fallen asleep on the sofa. With that thought in mind, he'd also been too drunk to realise how uncomfortable he had been, because one of his many empty cans was now pressed against his cheek, leaving a very obvious imprint on his face.

His hair usually in perfect form, was in a disarray of tufts on top of his head.

His clothes, had somehow been scattered across the floor, leaving him in only a pair of underwear. Thankfully, he had somehow managed to cover himself in a thick woven blanket, which had to be the reason that he hadn't frozen to death considering that they were now in November.

The sound that had woken him had been the distinct sound of the toilet flushing from down the hall, followed by tiny barefoot steps coming towards the kitchen.

Billy's mouth dropped at the sight that unfolded before his eyes, the fogginess clouding his sight, quickly became 20/20 vision.

A perfectly bed headed brunette, complete in an oversized 'guns and roses' t-shirt, it was too bad that she was also sporting a judgemental glare at his current position.

"He keeps aspirin in that drawer next to you," she pointed behind him, before making her way into the kitchen.

Fuck, she has power to kill people with her mind and she's also a mind reader?

"Hop used to get like you after drinking too much of that stuff," she casually read his mind.

"Thanks," He gestured while he rubbed a tender temple, lighting up a cigarette, he leaned back into the couch, reveling in the first drag of the morning.

The sound of cupboards opening and items clanging, knocked him out of his current glory.

She was reaching up into the cupboard again... he shook his head out of frustration for her, seeing once again she was going to struggle to reach.

His pity was quickly diminished, when she went up onto her tip toes and reached as far as she could, to grab what,

He did not know-

And did not care.

Perfectly slim legs, and the edges of what looked like to be a smooth-edged ass, were undeniably on show.

God have Mercy.

Get up and stop her, before you become an absolute scumbag...

She's Max's best friend and you don't go for chicks like her. She's too damn innocent and you know it. What the hell would you do with some prude anyway?

Keeping his raging thoughts to himself he walked over to her and put himself out of misery, he pulled some glasses down from the top shelf, "let's move them hey?"

"I used to be able to just—" she looked down to see the lack of power in her hands.

"Must be frustrating huh?"

"Yeah it is, but I can feel it coming back sometimes and then... it's just gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She said pushing past him.

What the hell is happening to me? Why the hell do I care so much- I don't care, I'm bored and I'm starting to act like a pussy, I've got to get this bitch out of my head, I haven't gotten laid since fuck knows when.

With Billy's thoughts raging out of control, he made the decision that he had to get out on the prowl. He'd fuck some chick's brains out and be back to his normal player like self. He wasn't letting any girl get under his skin enough to start pulling feelings out, especially not this one. He could feel her pulling at his heart strings and the worst part was he knew with certainty he was powerless to stop it.

He'd put it down to stargate and the fact that he hadn't had sex in God knows how long.

That would fix everything.

He promptly jumped into the shower and began sprucing himself up for the long night he had planned for himself. Once he was satisfied that he looked good, smelled good and wouldn't have any issues with attracting females attention, he headed out back into the living room to see Eleven with an eggo pressed firmly between her teeth, smashing the top of the tv attempting to fix the static.

Fuckkk, why does she have to wear that stupid shirt.

"Hey, I'm going to go and meet up with some friends, I'll be out in town until probably pretty late, stay out of trouble alright?"

"Oh okay, maybe I'll go see Max then."

"Whatever do what you want, just don't get yourself into any trouble." He said walking towards the door.

Not being able to help himself, he turned back around to see very vulnerable doe like eyes, guilt swept over him like the plague and he knew he was in big trouble.


	6. 6

-

Disclaimer: I do own anything from Stranger Things.

A/N: I've had some spare time, so I'm making the most of it, no judgement!

Chapter 6: A Thorn in His Side

Billy couldn't have gotten out of the house any faster, if he tried. He had nearly caught himself out wanting to just give up on his plans and stay.

Almost.

That wasn't him, he was Billy Hargrove, he made girls fall fast and hard; he then had his way with them and then

left them on the curb for some other poor bastard to pick up the pieces.

_He wasn't the other guy,_

_-He just wasn't._

Before he had put his shoes and jacket on, el had toddled over with a glass of orange juice and two aspirin in hand, another gesture that she with a doubt cared about him.

_It wasn't okay._

she was standing so close to him, he could smell her shampoo, he could see the tanned skin on her legs and the perfect delicate bare feet on the floor. She was vulnerable, honest and trusted him.

_Why?_

Pulling himself together, he briefly took his hands off the wheel, to slap his face, attempting to slap some sense into himself?

"Come on, keep it together." He chanted to himself.

"The first bohemiath blonde, I see. Is getting pounded." He said smirking to himself.

A tall blonde- the opposite to his little brunette intruder, that would _fix everything._

_Maybe I'll bring her back with me, kill two birds with one stone._

_She'd hate me for sure then._

A small aching in his chest formed with that thought in mind, making her hate him more, meant that he'd have to hurt her. Why didn't that sit well with him?

He was deeply involved in his thoughts, when he spotted Rob's car, along with all his other acquaintances, it must have been some type of party.

"At this time of day?" Billy said to himself, peering down at his watch.

"Jesus, it's 5 pm." He added shocked that him and El had well and truly slept the day away.

Getting over the shock, he cruised out of the car, swinging his denim jacket over his shoulder, then proceeded to stroll up to the door, he hesitated for a moment, before knocking a few times, surprised that the door swung open so quickly.

"Hargove! Get the hell in here!" A tall jacked guy said, embracing Billy around the shoulder, basically throwing him into the house.

"Wasn't expecting to see you so soon, hope you're feeling better bro." he added, almost sincerely.

"Had to venture out, need to get laid." Billy said bluntly, smirking as he lit up a fresh cigarette.

"Haha, you sound like Rob man, he's so horny, he's nearly humping the furniture, outta control."

Billy smiled at his comment, silently laughing, as he blew the smoke out from his lungs, he gave a quick nod, then strutted out towards the crowd of people, working his normal angle: Act uninterested; and they will be.

\--

El laid lazily on the sofa, she'd eaten what felt like her entire body weight in eggos, she hadn't bothered to get changed and was now feeling the cold evening air on her exposed legs, she regrettably sat up and began to walk towards the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased to see that for the most part all the swelling on her face had gone down, there was only some slight bruising left.

She took off her t-shirt and neatly folded it,

"Bitchin'" She said smirking as she placed it the side for later, it was her favourite thing to sleep in, it had been Jonathon's, but since she had such limited clothing, he had gifted it to her.

-El being someone who was rarely gifted anything treated it as something valuable, if she was being honest, she had in fact, also taken a shining to the new band. – they were great.

She jumped into the shower and quickly shampooed her hair and scrubbed her delicate skin with the bar of soap already in there, after she had finished she then dug around in her closet looking for something to wear, she settled on a pair of high waisted jeans and a black cropped tee. She quickly finished her grooming by running her brush through hair and giving her teeth a thorough scrub. She hadn't even bothered to tie her shoelaces or zip her jacket. She was on a mission, she wanted to see Max, she also planned on stopping at a payphone to call Joyce before it was too late in the evening, waiting too long would make her worry and making her worry would mean a potential stop to her plans.

She ran most of the way, secretly because of how creeped out she got in the woods, once she had finished her now routine phone call, she set out towards Max's house. She had made the decision shortly after the arrangement of her new living conditions that she wouldn't tell her about living with Billy- she would find it weird and wouldn't get it.

She walked briskly the rest of the way, avoiding the puddles on the ground at an attempt of keeping her shoes dry this time. The night prior, by the time she had arrived at the cabin- her toes felt like they were going to fall off, she hadn't been entirely sure that they hadn't.

There was no wind, but the rain fell slowly in large droplets, El pulled the front of her hood together attempting to keep her already wet head dry.

She was relieved to see the front of Max's house after about half an hour of nonstop walking; she was anxious to see that all her other friends' bikes were out the front- including Mike's.

She held her breath as she made her way to the door and followed through with a few solid knocks, pounding hard enough that they heavy oak caused her knuckles to ache slightly.

Max opened the door, already mid-sentence, she had clearly looked through the peep hole as to who was at the door, because by the time she had opened it all the way, she was already at the words "Holy Shit!"

She screeched like a giddy schoolgirl, yanking her friend into an anxious embrace.

"You guys! You are never going to guess who's here!" The red head shouted frantically, causing all the gang to come bolting into the front room.

The all were overjoyed to see her, all embracing her in a long hug, except of course Mike, he kept his distance, but gave her a quick line of "it's really great to see you."

It was just _Awkward_,

his tone telling all too well that he had made a huge mistake and missed her a lot more than he led on.

She knew they were all having a good long hard look at the obvious trauma to her face, but no one seemed to care enough to ask her what had happened?

"What are you doing here?" Dustin asked, clearly asking the question that was on everyone's minds.

"I have some things to do here, I am actually going to need your help." She said softly.

"Oh God El, please don't tell me you're here, because of Billy, he hasn't been taken over again? By the Mind Flayer?" Max asked nervously.

"I haven't seen him in days, he basically missing…" she added.

"No not because of Billy, I have seen him though, he said he was going into town." El said honestly.

"Oh great, come on, let's go and find him, I want to talk to him." Max said yanking El by the shoulder to follow her.

"Come on guys, we can play the game later." Max said to the rest of the group, urging them to follow.

"He won't be in town, he'll be at that big party around the corner from here, Steve was talking about it earlier today." Dustin chipped in.

"That's even better, let's go and get dressed up and sneak in!" Max said excitedly.

"Sneak in," El repeated.

"Yeah come on, you guys wait out here for us, then we'll all go." She added, pulling El into the direction of her room.

"Um, I think we are going to go back to my house," Mike said casually.

"Max, do you know what seniors do to nerdy freshmen… They will MURDER us, you guys will be fine-you'll be better off without us- you're girls." Dustin reasoned.

"Fine, thanks for your support." Max said coldly, specifically looking at Lucas.

He responded to her anger with a simple sheepish smile and a gentle shrug of the shoulders, causing Max to roll her eyes, and continue towards her room as the group exited the house.

\--  
El sat in front of Max like prey being attacked by a predator, she drew the line at Max's attempt at putting a gallon of hair spray in her hair, she was however, sporting some bright pink lipstick and vibrant blush on her cheeks, Max had also managed to cover all the wounds on her face, she had felt compelled to when she had found out what had happened. Once her friend was done her work of art, she looked in the mirror slightly shocked at what she saw.

"Gorgeous," Max said peeling herself back from her masterpiece.

"gorgeous." El repeated smiling.

"Are you gonna wear that?" Max said prying through all the clothes in her closet.

"I've got a ton of dresses you can wear you know?" She said suggestively.

El shook her head as she flipped through a magazine on her bed.

"Suit yourself, I'm going to wear this one." Max said slipping into an emerald green dress, the sleeves bigger than her head.

El snorted a little, but quickly stopped as Max's head came spinning around to glare at her.

"Why are we 'dressing up'?" El asked clearly confused.

"Because there are going to be senior boys there and we HAVE to blend in." She explained, throwing her hair in a side pony.

El Nodded at her, in recognition of her answer, she looked nervous of the situation and there was no hiding it.

"It'll be fine, now come on, let's go! Neil and my mom are going to be home at 10 o'clock." She said gesturing to her friend to follow her.

\--

It only took what seemed like thirty seconds to arrive at their destination, it was dark now, and there weren't many streetlights around the house. The music was blaring, but it was muffled so there was no determining what was playing.

The two girls were kneeling down, hiding behind a car parked, Max's suspicions were confirmed when she saw that Billy's car was indeed parked up on the front lawn.

"Come on, it's now or never," she said walking up the driveway, looking back to see El following closely behind her.

They made their way into the house, not needing to knock on account of the party fully pumping now, they placed their jackets on top the pile that was now on the floor and began walking towards where all the apparent action was.

"Hargove, it looks like you've pulled through." Rob said smirking suggestively, pointing towards the other side of the room. He'd known full well that he interrupted Billy mid pick up line.

_Didn't matter though she'd wait._

Billy stood Shell shocked for a moment not knowing if he was hallucinating or not.

_His sister,_

_And the girl,_

_Eleven._

_El._

_What_

_The_

_Fuck._

_Are they doing here!?_

"I guess I owe you big time now, that little brunette is a damn treat, haven't seen her around before, looks like fun-." Rob said licking his chops.

Billy's blood boiled under his skin, with out a second thought, he tossed, the tall blonde off his lap, and aggressively extinguished his cigarette into the ashtray on the coffee table in front of him, he then marched over the wear the two clueless girls stood.

_She's a goddamn thorn in my side-_

_Had she gone looking for me?_

_Fuck, she looks gorgeous-_

_Stop it shit for brains, focus and get them the hell out of here_.

He lunged towards the two of them, grabbing them both by the forearms, staring furiously into both their eyes, looking back and forth between them, not needing to say a word, his eyes demanding an immediate explanation.

"I just wanted to see you- to make sure that you're okay- I'm sorry, we didn't mean to crash and embarrass you." Max said shamefully.

"Max, just get home." He said releasing her arm, before looking to El who was looking up at him with her classic look of 'deer in headlights'

"You stay here. – I will drive you home." He said angrily, behind gritted teeth.

"Where are you sta-?" Max started, before Billy began escorting her to the door.

"It doesn't matter, just get the hell home, I don't want you leading dad here- I don't want to see his stupid fucked face okay Maxine? I'll take El home, just get yourself home!" He said slamming the door on her, giving her no choice but to head back home.

When he came back to where he had left El, he was annoyed to see she wasn't there.

"Where has she pissed off to now?" He muttered under his breath while scanning the room closely.

"She's over there?" A girl said pointing towards the backyard, giggling at his worried facial expression.

"What's the matter Billy, finally find a girl you can't just use and abuse?" She asked still giggling to herself.

"Rob scooped her up so quickly she's probably already got her legs spread." She added menacingly, clearly trying to wind him up… And it appeared to be working a treat because he then continued to stomp angrily towards her recommendation, ignoring her snide comments, too angry to bite back at her.

He was even more aggravated when he saw that El was currently pin against a wall between what Rob thought to be his enormous biceps.

_Fuck me,_

_She looks terrified._

El stood frozen, her face so bewildered, people would have though she was lost, her face would most definitely be placed on a milk carton. Normally, she would just shove him off with a quick push of her powers, but as she remember she was currently lacking in that department, she decided instead to try and dismiss his advances, like any other girl would; with the power of words, unfortunately words were never her forte.

"You're stunning, you know that? Anyone ever tell you; you should be a model?" He said taking a swig of his beer.

"Model." She repeated, uncertain of the meaning of the word.

"Yeah, like that hot chick from that movie, what's it called? Oh yeah… Flash Dance… You look like you could dance like that…" He said eyeing the contours of her body, up and down.

El had no idea what this guy was even talking about, to make matters worse, he was breathing his hot beer breath all over her face making her feel instinctively sick.

"I like your style you know, you don't look like the rest of these chicks, they're fake and dressed up like they're going to the prom or some shit," He said chuckling to himself before leaning in to steal a kiss, El quickly ducked and moved her head to the side, avoiding the contact.

"I got to go and find Billy; he'll be looking for me." She said nervously, attempting to dismiss herself from this extremely uncomfortable situation.

"Don't you worry you're pretty little head about Billy, he knows you're with me, he owes me and you're more than enough." He said seedily leaning back in, more aggressively this time to ensure she couldn't avoid his advances.

"No." She said, pushing him back as hard as she could, unfortunately not even making him flinch, he just laughed in her face at her efforts.

It was fortunate for Rob that Billy had only seen the tail end of their interaction, because he was to put it simply- Livid.

_Who the fuck does he think he is,_

_Praying on some innocent girl,_

_Who clearly is terrified,_

_And my sister's friend, like he didn't even think to ask me, if she was fair game._

_It's not like I give a shit who he fucks, but I mean come on, this girl, she clearly needs a specific kind of guy, not some dickwad who just wants to stick it in her and be done with her, -no she needs someone who's going to actually be there in the morning. _

_Someone good._

_He can't actually be interested in anything more than a one-night stand, what would he see in her anyways, besides a nice piece of ass-_

_\--fucking perfection._

_Just break it up idiot._

Just as Billy was about to get into his what would mostly likely be at least his one hundredth fight, Rob came spirally backwards, pushing Billy into a confused frenzy.

_What the hell?_

"I said no… mother breather", El said walking towards the confused jock.

"Yeah shit for brains, she said 'no.'" Billy added coldly pushing him back into the wall.

"She's a fucking freak bro, there's something wrong with her… she's crazy, she pushed me, I don't even know how, but she did." Rob said illogically.

"She pushed you? She weighs as much as my arm, how the hell would she have done that? You're a creep, is what you are." Billy said bitterly, as he closed in on him furiously.

"Billy come on, we're friends, you said I could- it's not like you guys are together or something? "He said nervously as if questioning.

Billy ignored his comment, too angry to even listen to the bull shit he was saying, he started wailing on him, too angry to stop himself, he would have kept going had someone from behind not pulled him off- it was Steve.

"What Harrington? What's your problem?" He bit back, his hands all bloody.

"He's had enough man, I came out here, because of El- She ran off, she was upset… She told me what happened..." He said awkwardly

"Fuck, which way did she leave?" He asked running his hand through his hair.

"She said to find Hopper, I know it's so crazy, she was obviously upset and not thinking." Steve said trying to assure the worried look on Billy's face.

"Why is she even here? And why are you two here together?" Steve pressed further.

"Long story, I gotta find her, you comin'?" Billy said looking back to his once arched enemy.

"Yeah, for her, not for you. You're still an asshole." He answered bitterly.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Billy said looking back at the battered victim on the ground.


	7. 7

"Is everything still going according to the plan?"

"Yes, Dr Brenner, but the drugs are starting to wear off now, she's back in Hawkins. If we are going to follow through, we will have to take her now..."

"If she gets any stronger, we won't be able to contain her." The young technician informed.

"I don't think containing her is going to be an issue, we have clearly found something that blocks out that part of her mind. We just need to lower the dose and regain control of the administration." Dr. Brenner informed, whilst flipping through the scattered papers throughout his desk.

"She's got a soft spot for that Sherriff, she'll soon realise if she wants to see him again, she's going to have to reopen the gate. I think you'll find she will come here on her own accord, we won't have to go looking for her, for now we just wait." The doctor explained.

"Doctor, I think you may find it will be harder to control her now... --her powers before the administration were far more powerful than we ever could have imagined. She's also older now and has been influenced by the outside... she's been with someone, since she's been back as well... I don't think she will be easily manipulated." The technician countered.

"Who's with her?" Dr. Brenner asked nervously surprised.

"An older kid, we ran a background check on him, it looks like he has quite a rap sheet... He was also at that incident at the mall- He's a loose cannon and could cause some issues."

"Interesting. It won't matter anyway- She always listens to her papa." Brenner replied smugly.

*

The rain began to pour heavily as Billy and Steve, drove slowly down the dark road. They watched carefully for any sign of Eleven.

"How the hell did she managed to disappear completely in a matter of five minutes?" Billy scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Well it was more like ten minutes; you just didn't realise it-- because you were too busy pounding someone's head in." Steve gestured sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Wait- so this is suddenly all my fault?" Billy angrily peeled his eyes off the road to glare at his passenger.

"Yes! In fact, this is one hundred percent your fault! You're so set on being angry at the world and hitting anyone that pisses you off in the slightest... that you miss the whole other picture... You know why you like hitting people? Because you're angry and the only reason you feel compelled to help El right now... Is because you feel guilty." Steve exclaimed, "now we have no idea where she is, or what she's doing! And judging by her little performance back there, and the nosebleed she was sporting, I'd say it's safe to say- she's got her powers back."

Billy couldn't help but tune him out, he was ranting and raving and throwing nonsense around... he couldn't possibly have a point.

Wait... Did he have a guilty conscience? Was he just angry?... Angry at his father for being such an abusive prick.

No, it was more than that. He felt connected to her, on some strange level. He couldn't describe it-- it had to have something to do with the mind flayer, it had connected them in some sort of supernatural way—

Or perhaps, it was so much simpler than that.

Feelings? —no way.

_I mean come on, this girl, she clearly needs a specific type of guy, not some dickwad, who just wants to stick it in her and be done with her. -No, she needs someone who's going to be there in the morning. _

Someone good.

No. It couldn't be him. He was bad.

And Candace... or whatever her name was, was much more his type. Blonde and all legs, slutty, ready to just throw herself at him, no chase at all. That was much more his style, pure transparency, simple and easy.

As soon as he had entered the house party she had noticed him. Without even having to glance in her direction, he could feel her looking him up and down. To her, he was a piece of candy- a snack. She had no idea who he was, she only thought she did. There was no curiosity to peel back the layers. It wouldn't have mattered anyways, there was no soft under belly to expose.

-What was her name again?

Candace? Candy? No Cynthia?

Fuck knows.

_Who cares, she was only going to be my escape for the night, now that's all shot to hell._

The dead silence that filled the car after the pairs disagreement made Steve restless in his seat. He decided that breaking the silence was in their best interest, if they were going to get anywhere with the situation.

He knew he'd have to tone down his approach slightly. "Look, There was a time believe it or not, when I was an asshole too. I started fights and hit people for really no good reason. But these kids, they've changed me—so if you hurt a hair on any of their heads, including El, I'm going to smash your face in Hargrove."

"Would you just shut it! I get it! - Don't hurt the kids, is this because I beat the shit out of you? I'm not a total piece of shit Harrington! I don't hit girls!"

"I wasn't referring to hitting—" Steve trailed off awkwardly.

"So, are you going to tell me what the hell you are doing with El?" Steve raised a brow.

"It's just a temporary arrangement, we just sort of ran into each other and I guess have a mutual understanding. She's meant to just stay out of my way but is turning out to be a bigger pain in the ass than Max is. -Not that it's any of your business Harrington."

"I just told you WHY it's my business," Steve huffed. "You know, you can't just use her, she's different to other girls. Dustin's told me stuff... She grew up in a lab, they tortured her, took her away from her mom. She's really been through a lot and she doesn't need you making things worse."

_Jesus, more information from this girl, than I've had in two days from the source._

Steve was just about to let off another round of unspoken truths, when a loud static sprung to life under his jacket. Quickly pulling the fabric back, he revealed a very large walkie talkie attached to his belt.

"You've got to be shitting me. —Are you serious Harrington, could you be any more of a looser?"

"Hey! I have no choice okay! These little shits are always getting themselves into trouble." He tuned the radio defensively.

It was Max, her voice was full of obvious panic but was too muffled to make out what she was saying. Steve moved the radio around within the confines of the car, looking for a sweet spot.

"Do you copy? I THINK EL'S GOING TO THE LAB. THIS IS A CODE RED. I REPEAT CODE RED. Does anyone copy?"

"Holy shit, 'code red'!" Steve repeated in a panic, "Go Hargrove! Go!" He exclaimed, pointing to provide instructions.

"Max, this is Steve, we copy you. We're going now!"

"Step on it!"

Was it Steve's panic or something else that caused Billy's boot to suddenly push the pedal to the metal? Or was it something else?

"Drop me off at Dustin's my car is there; we'll follow you in- this place is—is where... The gate to where the mind flayer is... The more back up... the better. I'll leave this walkie with you-- I'll talk to you through Dustin's." Steve said cautiously, too worked up to see if Billy agreed with the plan. If he had looked over, he would have seen him secretly rolling his eyes at how ridiculous Billy thought he sounded.

"Jesus Christ, you need more friends, older, less nerdy friends."

Once Steve had exited the car, Billy wasted no time in waiting around, he quickly skidded out and off the driveway and began driving in the direction of the condemned lab.

_Why the hell would she go there?_

_She's thorn in my Goddamn side._

_She ran away in the first place, because you're a class 'A' screw up._

_You scared her, now you're even more of a monster to her, than you were before_.

_The mind flayer- him. He made you do all those horrible things-_

_I nearly strangled her to death, how could she have just forgotten that... and still sleep under the safe roof as me_?

_She's crazy- I'm crazy, what the hell am I even doing? I don't care... Why don't I just leave, all her little friends are going to come running anyways? I could just turn around and go back, back to whatever her name was, Cynthia? No... Chanel?_

_Fuck knows_.

He only needed to drive a few streets up to see a distinctive red rain jacket bolt into nearby bushes. Billy snorted slightly at the comedy of it, she was running like some kind of lunatic.

"What the hell is she doing?" He chuckled to himself as he pulled the car over onto the side of the road.

The verge was dirt and gravel, there was little light and from what he could see, only forest and woods surrounded them. It was dark and cold and he secretly wondered how she could just wander off into the unknown the way she had.

"If I have to trek it through rough terrain' I'm going to be pissed!" He leant against the car to light up a smoke.

He casually continued to puff on his smoke for a few more seconds; hoping that his presence, the rain, and cold dark weather would be enough to make her come out and let him take her home.

To take her back with him.

She said she doesn't like the dark.

He thought about performing his normal approach, the ole' "put her over his shoulder" and carry her out kicking and screaming. But he knew if she was angry, it wouldn't work. Especially if her powers were still in full swing.

"So, I guess you don't need me around huh? Looks like you can take care of yourself, no problem now?" He shouted condescendingly, coaxing her out with words would be the way to go.

He waited a little longer, but still no emerging from the bushes. "It's cold and if you don't come out now, you're walking home."

Giving in slightly, knowing that if she didn't come with him, he'd be judged even further by Harrington for not finding her, he let out a massive sigh, before dumping his smoke to the ground to extinguish it with his boot.

"El, if you come with me, I'll stop on the way back and get you as many eggos as you want."

After a few seconds had passed, a rummaging came from within the bushes. The sounds of crackling leaves and branches beneath feet bristled through the thick and dark woods.

And then she appeared. A soaking wet Eleven. She looked cold, sad, but mostly bewildered. Billy's heart throbbed at the sight of her, but of course covered that weakness quickly.

He smirked at his victory, his smugness radiated out of him as he sarcastically opened her car door. His gestured was a very clear, "Your highness, your chariot awaits," El remained quiet as she slowly walked over to get into the passenger side.

Once, Billy had radioed off the quest, the car ride was silent, too silent, there was so much to say... You could have cut the tension with a knife.

"Why were you going to the lab?" He finally asked hesitantly.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity, for her to answer him, but she just resigned herself to silence, frustrated by her shortness, his patience began to run thin.

"Look, I'm sorry for losing my shit back there, I just—sometimes I just hit people. I get angry... and I don't know... I just see red."

He was surprised to see that his vulnerableness didn't pay off, she still sat silently, facing the window.

"I know, when I was... You know... taken over by that thing... I hurt your friends, Max... You, I know I'm an asshole, but I'm not normally quite that bad." He added, a tad of humour in his voice this time.

"Dad." She replied simply.

"Your dad is at the lab?" he asked surprised that he had been given an answer.

"I don't know, maybe...-I can't find him."

"Your mom? Where is she?"

"Bad men hurt her."

"Bad men?" He pushed further.

"Yes, bad men." She nodded.

Billy took his eyes off the road for a moment to glance in her direction. "Hey, you've seen in my head."

"Stop the car." She was unreadable, her experience was vacant, almost cold.

"What? ...Why?" He took his eyes off the road again to face her, his brows creased in confusion.

"You want to see"

Billy didn't hesitate, following El's clear instruction. His normal reaction to any order given to him was to respond to it stubbornly, usually with some sort of rebellion, like a fight or a snide remark. But this was different, he was intrigued by what her question had meant, so with that being said, he pulled his car off the side of the road again, and with the most nonchalant expression he could muster, turned his entire body in his seat to face her.

He lit up another cigarette, purposely blowing it into her face, with the intention of making her cough, if he succeeded she hid it well. Her eyes only watered slightly before she opened her mouth the speak, "Radio on." She removed her scarf from around her neck.

"Um... what the hell are we doing?" Billy leant his head back onto the cars window.

"You want to see... So, you'll see."

Billy watched as she undid her seat belt and turned to face him fully. She crossed her legs onto the seat and delicately placed the scarf around her eyes. Then taking a long deep breath, she tried to clear her mind.

Billy stared at her stunned for a moment, his eyes looked over her frantically for some sort of answer as to what was going to happen next.

"Close eyes," She looked into confused blue orbs.

Billy did as she said, deciding not to question her further, he closed his eyes and after a few seconds, relaxed into the faint song that was playing on the radio...

"-We will find you acting on your best behaviour, nothing really lasts forever... everybody wants to rule the world... Say that you'll never, never, never need it. Everybody wants to rule the world-"

As he relaxed further into his seat and his guard came down, he noticed the faint song in the background turning into noticeable static...

And then she touched him. Suddenly, they weren't on the side of the road anymore. But they were still in his car?

"El?" His voice echoed, as he looked up to see her staring back at him, everything around them was plain and black, dark but still light.

"Where the hell are, we?"

She stared at him, her eyes were still vacant, the only thing giving away how she felt were the few tears streaming down her cheeks. And then it hit him properly, like a freight train. She was going to let him see. See her. See into her mind. Just like she had seen into his. There was no going back from this- after this, they would be even.

He couldn't be angry with her anymore and that was terrifying to him.

Staring back at her, he could see how afraid she was. There was no doubting it, her face was transparent, Why? Nothing could have been worse what she had seen from him?

_"You want to see." She stated, softly her voice echoing in the darkness of the void around them, Billy only nodded hesitantly, not really knowing what to say, not even knowing if he really did want to see—_

_With out even a further second of warning, she grasped his hand tightly, jolting him into a distorted creation of sounds, and brief images- memories, they had to be memories._

_At first the images didn't make any sense, they were scattered, meaningless, hard to interpret but then the first one began to focus..._

_He looked around the unknown room he'd appeared in. He was weary of his location as he glanced around in search of El. But then his attention focused on the woman seated before him. She was sad, her eyes expressionless. She was mumbling to herself in a loop "Breath, sunflower, three to the right, four to the left." Her voice was short and fearful._

_"Hey are you alright?" He approached her closer. But was then pulled into another setting, this time, a hospital room, the same woman laying in a bed screaming, "I SAW HER, I SAW HER, I HEARD HER CRY."_

_It was as if he could feel this woman's pain,_

_Her mother._

_El's mother._

_The air around him suddenly became very still, the echoing stopped when he saw the rainbow on the door._

_Two girls, one no older than four years old, and that same woman. She frantically called the girl to come with her, "Jane!" She shouted. Before she was abruptly hauled away, leaving the girl, alone, abandoned.  
_

_Shock treatment, bad men.  
_

_The next thing he knew he was in a room with El, she had some sort of weird helmet on her head, they wanted her to hurt a cat- she wouldn't. So they hurt her instead- a punishment, they dragged her down the hall of the lab taking her to God knows where, to do God knows what. She was so young, helpless, they were hurting her, she was screaming, "No papa, no! Please papa, don't, PAPA, PAPA!"  
_

_They were dragging her away, to hurt her. This "Papa," only standing there to watch, not caring, just standing there, like some kind of sick fuck.  
_

_Help her . Why didn't he help her?  
_

_Billy instinctively lunged towards the men to free her, only to find their bodies disintegrated between his hands. His face turned red with anger, as he held back the gorge in his throat. These were memories, he couldn't stop them.  
_

_He watched helplessly, powerless to stop all the suffering. The visions soon showed all she had endured; trapping her under water, shaving her head, forcing her to do things she didn't even understand- the manipulation...  
_

_Then the recollections became faster, speeding into only flashes- glimpses, some so fast he couldn't even make out what they were.  
_

_A bleeding nose, a crushed coke can, Dead bad men— she had killed them, snapping one of their necks, clean.  
_

_They hurt her—so, she hurt them.  
_

_\--Good.  
_

_Running, hiding, friends, Hopper, Kali, a first kiss, love, fear, so much pain, loneliness- so lonely.  
_

_\- Billy.  
_

_Me.  
_

_The gate, she'd opened the gate, the mind flayer, They made her do it.  
_

_Oh, the manipulation.  
_

_Then another towing into somewhere else unknown, suddenly the memory became still and focused.  
_

_She's afraid.  
_

_"All this time, you haven't looked for me, why Eleven? Because you thought I was dead? Or because you were afraid of what you might find?" He asked solemnly.  
_

_"Go away." She replied, fear in her voice.  
_

_"You have to confront your pain Eleven."  
_

_"You have a wound, a terrible painful would- and it's festering- do you remember what that means?" He asks calmly, approaching her closer.  
_

_"GET OUT OF MY HEADDDDDD." Her screams echoed out, releasing them back into reality.  
_

And just like that they were back in the car, back in the woods, back into certainty.


	8. 8

-Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things.

Chapter 8: Prince Charming

"We have a problem…- "

"What's happened? …You know I don't like problems." Dr. Brenner asked, his tone irritated.

"The girl… She was on her way—but the 'loose cannon' stopped her, picked her up and drove her away—we know where they are hiding, there's an old cabin in the woods, should we head out and-." He started hesitantly.

"No… I have a better idea, let's draw them out, this time something a bit more dramatic…. Release the creature." He stated malignantly.

"But Doctor… The creature… it will kill them, her powers, they are still weak." The technician protested.

"I didn't say to send it to them, send it somewhere it will hurt her." Dr. Brenner said with a devilish smile.

\--  
Billy sat frozen, unable to move any part of his body, his limbs feeling too heavy to even move a muscle, he gasped for air, tears welled up in his eyes as sweat beaded on his forehead. After a few moments, he was still feeling misplaced by the shock of what he had just witnessed, in an attempt to escape the confined space of his car, he awkwardly grasped at the door handle to open the driver's side, being off balance, he fell out, accidently landing onto his hands and knees. He continued breathing erratically, his head now placed between his legs, hoping to eventually catch his breath. After a few moments of deep breathing he began to regain his composure and managed to pull himself up out of the dirt, resting his hands on his knees, to recoup his breathing.

"What the hell was that?" He asked turning around to see El looking exhausted in the passenger seat, her delicate form slouched tiredly, she stared back at him anxiously, as she wiped the blood from her nose onto her jacket sleeve. She could hear the uneasiness in his voice--to her ears it sounded_ like anger. _

_He was angry at her. Why?_

"Jesus Christ El, I didn't ask for a psychotic feature presentation, Did I? I just had a couple of questions that I wanted answered, for fucks sake!" He shouted angrily, slamming the car door closed to dramatically parade away down the unlit street.

_Why did she have to do that, I don't want to see into her freakshow._

_I didn't need to know that she's been treated like garbage her whole life,_

_Why did she have to do that?_

_Why am I the one that feels like such a dick?_

_FUCK._

Angry, Billy took his frustrations out on a nearby tree, attempting to beat it into a pulp, but unlike the face he had pounded earlier, the tree only carved away at his skin. El still in the passenger's side of the car, watched fearfully, as he punched repeatedly, growling in anger at what she had done. She considered getting out to follow him, but between pushing Rob away to escape his advances and showing Billy inside her mind, she was left completely depleted of any energy.

After a few minutes of thrashing at an innocent tree, Billy turned around and began to make his way back towards the car, intent on calling her out on her audacity; _how dare she _barge through his barriers once again, forcing her way back into his head, only to force him to see images and memories that weren't even his burden to remember.

_WHY?_

He ignored the pain that with coursing through his bloody knuckles, they were worse now than before, he'd broken the skin when he'd beaten Rob, but after finishing off the tree he well and truly had open wounds.

He approached the passenger side door, and abruptly yanked it open to stare furiously at her, she was still slumped in the seat of the car, her energy almost completely diminished, to the point she didn't even have the energy to appear to be afraid of him.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He asked, nearly shouting at her.

"You wanted to see, so you see—" She explained, breathlessly.

"No El, I didn't want or need to see all that, I just… I don't know… wanted to know basic shit like... that your name is_ actually Jane_. Why couldn't you just have used your fucking words, like a normal Goddamn person." He said shouting this time, clearly becoming even more worked up.

_Normal person,_

His words burnt into her ears like a scolding hot iron, leaving her emotions at an all-time high, the amount of anger and hurt she felt, must have given her some short of energy surge, because her face crinkled up into an indignant frown, causing her to peel herself out of the car. She stood on shaky legs to confront him, the deep darkness in her eyes cut straight through him, causing his eyes to water at the forcefulness of it. He felt his stance weaken, her emotions pouring out in just a stare, there was no need for her to say how she felt, he could feel it, just from her gaze alone.

_She was hurt, angry_, her efforts had been rejected.

Rejected by _him_.

_Had she ever let someone see into her before?_

_Why would she show me?_

She angrily attempted to push past him and to his surprise not with her powers, instead she used only her own physical strength, not surprising him in the slightest, that her slight frame didn't even cause him to budge. He stood strong as a brick wall to her, he laughed on the inside at how frustrated she must have felt. She pushed with her palms into his chest a few more times, hoping to God that he would just move away and let her pass.

"Where the hell are you going to go?" He said harshly, annoyed at how ridiculous she was being.

She responded by pushing him one last time, surprised to find him move to let her pass.

He watched her stomp angrily in the opposite direction of the car, before hesitantly trying to stop her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, it's dark, cold and you're soaking wet, don't be a shit bird, and just get into the car." He said, his voice agitated.

Ignoring him, El kept walking, to where she did not know, to who she did not know. But she would be damned if she stayed there with him. _She felt Humiliated_, she knew he was _hard_ and that he had walls of steel up, but she did not expect his reaction to be complete dismissal of her most inner darkest secrets.

_Jerk._

"GET IN THE CAR EL, I AM NOT CHASING YOU." He shouted, so frustrated he surprised himself with his outburst.

"No," she said strongly, as she began to slowly walk towards him, her stance cat like, as if stalking towards him, it wasn't a walk that said "You win, I'll come with you" it was a walk of, "You yell at me again and I will unleash hell onto you."

"You wanted to know! --to know everything, now you know…._ Everything." _She said softly, but her tone was resilient, powerful even.

Billy stood a little taken aback by her boldness, she well and truly wasn't afraid of him, that much was clear to him. She'd be the only person in Hawkins that wasn't even slightly intimidated by him. It made him feel weak, unshielded, vulnerable and then it hit him again, like another freight train this time derailing with absolutely no recovering, he wasn't angry at her, he was protecting himself, she was getting in, ripping down his walls, leaving him naked and exposed.

"This brat is going to be the end of me." He whispered to himself, rolling his eyes into his head, before continuing to walk towards her.

"I'm sorry okay? Is that what you want to hear? That I'm a dick?" He muttered, only just loud enough for her to barely make out his words.

"I shouldn't have flown off the handle the way I did, it was wrong. I'm just… I'm not…"

"I'm not _good_—" He said defeated, emphasizing the word, _good._

"_I'm not good_ for you to be around." He finished solemnly.

El turned around to face him, she was shocked to see his face was… sad… exposed even, she knew it wouldn't last for more than a moment, so taking advantage of the situation before her, she walked back over towards him, standing in front of him, to stare back into his perfectly blue eyes, they seemed even crisper in the headlights of the car.

She hesitated for a moment, raising her hand only slightly and then moving it back down to her side, before reaching up once more to follow through and gently grasp his bleeding hand into hers.

He was surprised that much was clear, he couldn't help but flinch for a second, his eyebrows burrowing slightly, not really knowing what was happening or how he should react. It was foreign to him, in all the years of sexual conquests, he'd touched plenty of girls and they'd touched him. -- but not like this- this was different _it meant something_; it felt like all of his intimate encounters had meant nothing, this simple gesture of holding his hand had completely overtaken any and all intimacy he ever thought he'd felt before.

_she was comforting him._

Sensing his weakness and attempting to reassure him, the truth was, the reason he didn't want to go after her, was because he was afraid, afraid she's just walk away from him no matter what he said or did—because it had happened before.

_What was stopping it from happening again. _

_Mom. She left._

_Alone, with dad. _

_SIR._

_people only take what they want from you- before leaving you on the side of the road to rot._

_Was that what was happening now? Is she walking away from me, because I'm bad? —bad for her?_

_Or is it because she's afraid?_

**_Afraid._**

_Am I Afraid of this strange girl in front of me?_

_No, I'm afraid of how soft I'm becoming--_

_Get it together. --you are not a pussy._

_It's not being a pussy to admit that she's—beautiful._

_Everything about her is--** penetrating, **_

_No Idiot, we don't call girls beautiful, or perfect unless we want something from them,_

_You want NOTHING from this girl, so stop, pull your hand away, before you give her the wrong idea._

_Her hands, they're so cold._

"Your hands… they're freezing." He said, breaking out from his daydreaming, his face suddenly becoming stressed.

"Would you just come with me? Before you freeze to death, who the hell runs around in the fucking rain anyway, do you even know what hypothermia is?" He asked critically, secretly looking her over.

"Hypothermia," She said, echoing his words, the ending of the word muffled by wild teeth chattering.

"Fuck me." He said rolling his eyes, before removing his jacket to place it around her shoulders.

"This doesn't mean we're friends or anything, this is just me making sure that you don't die okay?" He stated defensively, looking over to her to ensure she understood.

She nodded nervously, knowing full well he wasn't telling the full truth, his walls were back up, but perhaps she had found a door, with an attainable key and with that knowledge alone, it was enough to coax her back into the car, Billy let out a sigh of relief, as she seated herself back in the passenger seat, he quickly closed the door behind her, even considering locking her in.

"I need a beer so damn bad." He said murmuring.

"Can you just stay in the car now?" He asked condescendingly as he revved up the engine, turning his head in her direction to see her nodding, her face looked petrified but upon closer inspection, Billy noticed that she was just still freezing cold, her lips a faint blue colour, and her teeth chattering so violently he could actually hear them clicking.

"You still cold?" He asked knowingly, turning the nob for the heat to full blast.

"Wet." She replied shortly.

"Well people don't normally run around in the rain in the middle of November." He said, patronizingly, looking over to her again to see her unpleasantly glaring at him.

_The power to destroy people with her mind, yet small and breakable as a bird— unbelievable._

Silence filled the car for a moment, Billy not wanting to ask too many questions at the fear of seeming too interested and giving her the wrong idea_,_

_that he cared or liked her or something._

_Because he most certainly did not._

However, his curiosity soon got the better of him, and he couldn't help himself, apparently El had the exact same idea because just as he was about to ask a series of questions, she appeared to have her own.

"What mean, 'people will get the wrong idea'? Yesterday you said people will get the wrong idea, if we are together…" She asked softly, curiosity overspilling in her voice.

Billy sat shocked for a moment before running his hand down his face and through his hair,

_Seriously? She wants to ask that._

He placed a cigarette between his teeth and lit up quickly, taking a long nervous drag before speaking, hoping to muffle his answer as he spoke while still blowing smoke from his lungs.

"Oh, you know… well…" He started awkwardly.

_WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME—_

"I can't have people thinking that I'm hanging out with some freshman, alright." He said bluntly attempting to dismiss the conversation.

"Freshman." She said echoing his words again.

_Like a freaking parrot._

"Yeah you know little fourteen-year-olds, I have a reputation to hold and it doesn't include brats--" He said coldly, kicking himself as soon as he said it, knowing full well it wasn't true.

"Brat." She said under her breath, as she began thinking back on the fight she had with Hop, he had also referred to her as a brat. She didn't know what it meant but it being used twice by two angry men in her life, must have meant that it wasn't a particularly kind word.

"I'm not fourteen." She said angrily, turning to face him, her lips still shivering from the cold.

"I'm sixteen and I turn seventeen in January- Aunt Becky told me." She said very matter of factly, thinking she'd put him right into his place.

_Sixteen, I feel less sleazy now._

"Oh well, okay then, let me buy you some beers and a pack of cigarettes then old timer," He said chuckling as he exhaled another drag of smoke from his lungs, kicking himself for cracking a joke.

She smirked at his comment, understanding full well what he had meant this time, Billy couldn't help but reciprocate at the sight of her perfectly formed dimples,

_Stop it idiot, you're giving her the wrong idea._

Knowing full well of his mistake, billy attempted to diffuse the tension in the air, he cranked the radio on and began tapping away on the steering wheel, he let out charming grin, before turning to her.

"So… you like a bit of metal?" He asked coolly, still tapping away.

"Metal? Jonathan puts on talking head." She said smiling back at him.

"Ugh, _the talking heads_, LAME." He said unimpressed.

"How about a little Iron maiden, Metallica…. Horsemen?" He asked trying to find a band she might know, he looked to her to see her shaking her head unknowingly.

"Well I know you know Guns N roses, judging by your shirt." He stated plainly.

"Mmhm." She mumbled, still frozen from the inside, silence filled that car once again before Billy remember his promise.

_Goddamn Eggos._

"I know I said I'd get your as many eggos as you want—but do you want to get some real food instead?" He asked casually.

His heart constricted in his chest at the smile appearing on her face, it went from ear to ear and seemed so spread straight into her eyes, she was nodding uncontrollably and bouncing slightly in the seat, triggering him to realise just how deprived this girl was from any sort of normality.

"Alright then, the diner it is." He said smirking to himself.

\--

Billy instantly regret his decision of taking her to the local Hawkins diner, as soon as they entered the brightly lit entrance, everyone seated stopped to turn and stare, some of their faces were shocked, others had faces that were stricken with disapproval.

_They think I'm a piece of shit, no one knows who she is- she's soaked, make up running down her face and she's got a black eye,_

_I look like a piece of SHIT._

They quickly took their seats at a booth in the corner, Billy ensuring that it was nowhere near the front window, to reduce the risk of being seen by anyone he knew. Soon she was elbows deep in a stack of pancakes and ice cream, instigating a smile on his face, he couldn't get over the intensity of her attention to her meal. Most girls he'd been out on dates with had ordered a salad or a glass of water, but this girl was different, she was so authentically herself—it was refreshing.

_But this wasn't a date. _

_You only want to help this girl out because of guilt._

_You tried to kill her; you owe her the bare minimum of a stack of pancakes._

Billy eventually stopped staring a_t the wild animal _in front of him and promptly finished his meal too. Once he saw that El had finished wiping the crumbs from her face, he waved his hand in a gesture to get up and leave, he chucked a wad of cash onto the table and began to make his way to the door, glancing behind to make sure she was following him, surely she wouldn't run off again, would she?

As he exited the door, he was greeted by a familiar face, a face he didn't want to see, he turned white, his heartbeat felt like it was in his ears—Neil Hargrove.

_Dad._

_Asshole._

_Fucking asshole._

_FUCK,_

_EL._

"Oh, if it isn't my faggot of a son." He said with slurred speech, indicating his drunken state.

Billy felt his blood rise, he wanted to hit this prick square in the face, it felt as though if he could have this one punch, it could possibly solve all the other punches he felt he constantly needed. Instead, he decided to push past him, dragging El by the sleeve of his jacket that she was still wearing.

"Where do you think you're going boy?" Neil asked angrily.

"Piss off." Billy stated coldly.

"Out again, with one of your little whor-" Neil started, before Billy came bellowing back towards him, almost touching him but knowing full well once he went there… there was no going back from it.

"Be very careful. I'm not under your roof anymore." He hissed back.

He clearly considered his son's words because he froze, his glare softened slightly at the realization that- he was right, he wasn't under his roof anymore, he'd made sure of that and Billy most certainly didn't have to follow his rules anymore.

El standing behind Billy, was scowling now, her eyes dark at the memories she'd seen,_ hurting his mother- hurting him._

_He was a bad man._

She smirked to herself slightly before jolting her head to the side, a quick surge of power causing Neil Hargrove's nose make contact the diner door.

"Mouth breather." She said coldly, before glancing back to Billy with a cheeky smile. Billy's face was bewildered, confused but he felt a sigh of relief as she reached her hand back out for him to take.

Unable to refuse her, he placed his bloodied hand into hers and began walking back towards the car.

\--

It didn't take long for El fall asleep, before they had even finished coming down the main road off the diner, she had curled herself up into a tiny ball of sleeping bliss. Between, the use of her limited powers and running around outside she had completely exhausted herself. As Billy pulled into the dirt road leading to the cabin, he began to think on how he was going to get her out of car, he could wake her? He could just leave her to sleep in there._Those are both dick moves._

\--Or he could do the unthinkable.

_Carry her into the house?_

_Absolutely not._

With a growl of sheer defeat, he slammed the drivers side door to walk over to the passenger side, he opened the door and leant in, pulling one of her arms out from underneath her head, he then effortlessly pulled her sleeping form from the seat and into his arms.

_Prince fucking charming,_

Giving into defeat, he carried El into the house to put her to sleep, not knowing where this action would lead him to in the morning and for once, just for a moment—not even caring.


	9. 9

-Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things.

A/N: BRACE YOURSELVES feedback would be appreciated on this chapter I am really uneasy about it!

Chapter 9: You Lie

Billy had prayed from the moment he had lifted El from his car, that she wouldn't wake, if she caught him carrying her, it would open a whole new can of intimacy- a closeness that he just didn't have to give.

He slowly crept through the cabin, one boot in front of the other, attempting to turn his large mass into something agiler, he sighed to himself at how ridiculous he felt.

What the hell is she doing to me?

He wasn't intimated by girls- not ever. He was 'God's gift' to women—and he knew it, they worshipped the ground he walked on, any sort of relationship that ever formed- if you could ever call it that, it was always under his terms-- not theirs.

Where were the terms?

He clenched his jaw and froze as a floorboard creaked beneath him. Panicking, he quickly gazed down at the sleeping brunette in his arms, ensuring that she was still asleep. The sound of the floor boards seem to have only made her roll into his chest closer, but other than the small movement she still appeared to still be out cold… Little did Billy know that her eyes had been squinting open and closed, since he had approached the steps to the porch.

Initially, El had still in a dream like state, she hadn't been entirely sure of what was happening, she soon realised she'd been removed from the car by her, very frustrated, new roommate. Curious to his intentions and enjoying the warmth of his broad form, she decided to "stay asleep" and enjoy the embrace.

As they crossed through the house she began to think back to the painful memory of the last time he had carried her—when he had been delivering her to mind flayer.

But that wasn't him and that was an easy fact for everyone to forget,

Why had he surrendered himself over for her?

Why?

Will had failed to have the strength to pull himself out from his possession, why had billy been able to? What had made him so much stronger?

Billy carefully strolled down the cabin hallway, holding his breath at the fear that so much as a shallow intake would stir her.

Please for the love of all that is holy… Do not wake up—

As he approached the door, he gently re-shifted her weight into his other arm, making it easier to grasp the door handle. Before turning the knob he caught himself gazing down at her this time not with the intention of being stealthy.

Incredible.

If he had the use of his hands in that moment, he would have smacked himself silly. He ignored his foolish thoughts and proceeded to open Her bedroom door, he then began to walk towards the side of the bed, as he bent down to lay her across it, a violent flashback struck his memory causing his chest to crush striking him breathless, he dropped El onto the bed before rapidly pulling back.

– it was that horrible memory, the one he dreamt about almost every night. The recollection of delivering her to—**him**.

**The flayer, He** had wanted her desperately, not to consume her, but to use her, the same way it had used him. And he had been the one to physically carry her there, fully aware of all **his** plans and desires. The desire to be invincible, nothing but herever could have stopped **him**.

Horrible fucking thing,

The memories flooding his mind soon began to make him angry.

Angry at himself that he had somehow managed to allow himself to be in his situation.

Alone, in this shitty cabin—with her.

But the truth that he hid from himself, was that he was angry he had even allowed himself to touch her again.

Coming out of the fog that was his mind—he slowly walked back towards the bed, he quietly knelt down next to where El laid, wondering how in his right mind he had ended up leaving a party- with a smoking hot babe on his lap, minutes from being laid—to tucking in a brunette bombshell, without any prospect of getting anywhere near horizontal with her.

Billy was bittersweet about her decision of removing the two jackets she had on, at some point during the car ride back from the diner, she had decided to take them off and use them as blankets. -On the positive side, he didn't have to fumble around to try and take them off.

The negative, being that as guy who hadn't 'got his rocks' off in about four or five months; was that there was WAY too much on show for him to be able to think with his head. His eyes wandered aimlessly over her body; her now much longer unruly hair, was fanned to one side, exposing her delicate neck. When he had placed her onto the bed, her crop top had shifted, causing one of her lean shoulders to hang out from the corner. He admired for a moment the gentle flawless features of her face down to her textbook perfect lips. Finally bringing his attention back down her body to her now exposed midriff, he found himself fighting to urge to run his hand across it, to feel if it was as soft as it looked. To had fuel to the fire she was still damp, her skin looked like it had been oiled up, --she was just asking to be taken.

Fucking Incredible.

FUCK ME.

Would you just- STOP.

GO, you SHADY SCUMBAG.

Billy began to stand up where he knelt, as he leaned into the bed to pull himself up, he stopped dead in his tracks, straining his eyes to see what had caught his eye, he gently reached out to El's small arm, her hand was up near her head, so he ran a risk when he decided to pull it down in front of him, he grasped her entire wrist in his hand and gently rubbed his thumb across the words.

"011" he muttered, rubbing it again, as if checking to see if it were real,

"Don't—" El said anxiously, springing up from the bed, it suddenly wasn't as fun as she thought playing dead, she hated that marking and hated anyone knowing about it, let alone looking at it- touching it.

"They branded you? —like you were just some fucking number?" He asked disgusted, his eyes black with anger.

" Yes, branding." She answered softly, clenching her wrist in her other hand.

"Why didn't you tell me your name was Jane, I would have called you that… had I known… before…" He trailed off apprehensively.

"—I'm not jane, not Eleven. -just El." She said shortly.

Her answer had been whole heartedly true, she had never had the pleasure of being "Jane." She hated being Eleven and what it had made her do- the cage that it had placed her in. Being "El" was the first time she had been a person, the first time she had started to come into herself.

El was her name.

Billy shifted a little where he knelt, angry by the situation, but held it back forcefully, his curiosity once again getting the better of him. He rubbed his hands down his face as he always did when he was feeling stressed, before once again looking up to speak to El.

"Who's papa? —I saw him in your…mind." He said more abruptly then he wanted to.

"He's a bad man. He took me from mama." She said looking down at her hands.

"Why was he saying those things to you? Why does he want you to look for him?" He asked more softly this time.

"I thought he died, but I'm not so sure anymore-" She answered honestly.

"He will make me open the gate." She said bluntly.

"No, that can't happen." He said brashly.

"Do you want to find him?" He asked curiously, his stare now penetrating.

"No." She answered shaking her head desperately.

He fidgeted nervously for a moment before breaking his stare to look at his feet, not knowing what to say to her.

"Why… --Why did you…. save me-- at the mall? You blocked me out of the way…" She asked softly, her tone vulnerable.

"The same reason you put a door into my dad's face I guess." He said honestly, a half smile appearing on his handsome face.

"Oh," She said softly, returning the charming smile.

Tension in the room ran strong as the pair locked eyes, both besotted with the others magnetic stare, billy fought his sudden urge to just take what he wanted. And at that moment what he wanted was her. All of her.

I want her,

No, you don't, you think you do,

You're horny. That's it. That's all.

He wanted to reach in and yank her towards him, knowing full well to where it would lead, he knew well that there was in no way that she would be ready for that.

He leaned in close enough that his face nuzzled into the strands of her hair, his breath seeped into her ear, sending shivers up her body, she closed her eyes anticipating the contact…

he was going to kiss her-

-No, he was not.

He was in virgin territory now and the thought of using her as an output for his frustrations wasn't right—he knew it wasn't right, it would hurt her.Because once he had finished with her, that would be the end of that.

He was a guy that so used to getting what he wanted, so used to being able to manipulate people into giving him exactly what he wanted, he wasn't used to this new feeling…

guilt? A conscience—no wait there are no feelings,

He knew that any action that he took, minor or major, he wouldn't be able to take it back once he had done it—so, he decided to stand up and head towards the door.

"Wait," El said crawling down towards the base of the bed,

"I…" She started.

"You think there's something between us? That I'm just going to suddenly change? He said turning around in a hiss.

"Did you think you could save me from myself?" He said stalking back in through the door, seeing already that her eyes were welling up.

He knew this had to be done,

This entire thing needed to be dealt with,

Put out, extinguished, squished.

"Well I'm not "El" I'm not going to change for anyone. So just stay the hell out of my way and hang out with your shit bird little friends, alright? Just go to bed, do whatever it is you came here to do and stay the hell out of my way—" He said cutting her off as he coldly headed out towards the door.

AND… the Walls are back up.

El laid uncomfortably tossing and turning in her bed, tears rolled out of her eyes, she shook violently attempting to silence her cries. She assumed that billy would have slept on Hopper's old bed in the other room, but she could hear the faint sound of the tv on and the sound of a fresh can of beer being popped open, leading her to the conclusion… He couldn't sleep either.

She sprang from the bed, testing her powers to see if she still had any juice left,

Nothing, not even enough to open her closet door,

Shitty.

She walked over to her bag on the floor and pulled out her favourite flannel, a little worn but comfy and warm, exactly what she needed, she stripped off the rest of her damp clothes and popped it on, it was long enough to cover a large part of her thighs so she felt confident to do what she did next.

Placing her head between her knees she messed her hands through her hair to run her fingers through her tangled tresses.

Eat shit Hargrove.

She then confidently strode down the hall and into the tv room. She stood with a menacing stare, moments ago hurt, but now she was frustrated; downright pissed off.

"Why do you lie?" She asked seriously, stalking towards him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked angrily as he stood up to confront her.

"You lie. You say that we aren't friends, that you can't change…" she trailed off, her tone still confronting.

"--But you already have." She said bluntly.

Billy stood shell shocked once again,

What is it with this chick and calling me out on my shit?

FUCK.

"I HAVEN'T CHANGED, YOU'VE JUST FUCKED WITH MY HEAD, ALRIGHT?" He shouted angrily walking aggressively towards her.

El thought of pulling back, to head back towards her room, he was confronting to her as he towered over her, his presence domineering, and she had no powers to push him back, but she was more than ready to play this game of chicken.

"You lie." She hissed, stepping in towards him, her stare vertical she stood so close to him.

"Why do you lie..." She softened, her final word in a cry.

"FUCK." He growled frustratedly, before looking at her defeated.

The tears streaming down her face were too much for him, he'd hurt her again—

This time it really was only on him, no mind flayer to take partial blame,

Him.

Just take what you want and deal with it later.

And with that thought in mind, he pulled her into a mind shattering kiss. It was the kind of kiss she'd never had before, the kind of kiss that he had always needed. He reached down and urgently placed both his still bloody hands, onto both sides of her face then with such urgency pulled her in to his parted mouth catching her lips to his. Unintentionally drying her tears with his hands while he erratically touched her face before running them through her hair to shamelessly hold her head by passionately grasping a lock of hair.

He needed her, like she was as simple as air-

There was nothing else,

Nothing mattered,

Just her.

El squealed at the initial contact, she hadn't expected him to just give into her, it was like an animalistic instinct had taken over him, forcing him to give into his needs. it was bold and erotic to say the least, it knocked the wind straight out of her, leaving her not even knowing which way was up or down. Losing her balance from the abruptness of the experience, she stumbled deeper into his body only to awaken him further, he moved his hands down to around her waist and pulled her up and into him, he groan into their kiss, breaking the contact to catch his breath.

He wanted nothing more than the carry her off into his bed like some kind of Neanderthal, but he knew better- that would be the wrong thing to do for so many different reasons.

Instead he compromised with himself and placed his hands on either side of her thighs and slowly began leading her backwards to lower her onto the sofa. Never breaking their kiss, he hoisted her petite frame on top of him.

Realising their predicament had become quite steamy, he managed to stop himself for a minute to ensure she wasn't secretly freaking out, but he was surprised to notice that she looked irritated when he did.

He quickly reclaimed her mouth with his, this time less urgent and being much more gentle with his tongue, he moved his hands down her waist, and sneakily slid his hands underneath her flannel, not surprised to feel she still had underwear on, but disappointed all the same.

This is insane,

I'm rock hard and this cannot happen-

I should have just stayed with—Cynthia…

No Candace? Candy?

Ah, Fuck it.

El began to instinctively grind her hips into him and that was the point that he knew he needed to stop.

"El…" He gasped.

"We have to stop, I…" he started.

"—I'm a lot more experience then you in this department I think-- and I'm a guy, once I start, I can't just stop." He explained, internally kicking himself once again.

IDIOT.

Why wouldn't you just do it?

You're putting her on a pedestal and that is your goddamn problem.

JUST DO IT.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked sitting up onto his lap, her face confused.

"No." He answered abruptly.

"I don't want to take advantage of you okay." He hissed, lifting her up off him, to light up a smoke.

"Would you just go to bed?" He growled, leaning forward to take a swig of his beer.

"No." She said bluntly, crossing her arms against her chest.

Billy let out a loud chesty growl before rolling his eyes, like he always did out of frustration, he decided it would be best to just ignore her little stubborn outburst and just continue to drink his beer and watch what ever crap was on tv,

The room had begun to feel hot since he had lit up the old wooden stove, he thoughtlessly stripped off his shirt and planted himself back on the couch not noticing that El had been watching him with her peripherals the whole time, now peering at him with a sly smirk.

As the faint noise from the tv played and the crackling of the stove continued, sleep inevitably took over the both of them and as the hours passed through the night and the heater began to die down, the pair became closer together, by the time dawn was approaching, El was asleep on his chest and he had a full face of her hair

\--He'd be angry in the morning, but it wasn't morning yet,

And right now he was happy.


	10. 10

-Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things.

A/N: This is a long one, get your popcorn ready, for a bit of naughtyyyy.

This one is a bit naughty, so full disclosure! 18 only, or read at your own risk!

Also, I just wanted to say to those you that have commented and given kudos on my story, I really truly appreciate it, it's exactly that push I need to keep right, so thank you so much!

Chapter 10: "Do you copy?"

**_Simply breathtaking, _**

_Was all his lust filled mind could register as she ground her barely clothed body into his, wanting to remove the barriers between them, Billy began undoing the buttons of her shirt, stopping to run his teeth on each new visible piece of her flesh. _

_"Billy," She moaned, as she fell back into his chest, not being able to handle the contact, but also not being able to break away from his touch. She breathed heavily into his ear at the sensation of it all, arousing him to a point where all he wanted to do was get closer, take all of her, not caring anymore what it meant, if it made him weak or if it put his heart at risk._

_As she collapsed into him, she unconsciously rubbed her perfectly soft breasts against his naked chest, causing him to jolt out of stimulation. He groaned at the sensation, moving his hands down her body to caress all of her, wanting to touch every inch of her all at once._

**_Fuck me, this is insane._**

_"witchcraft." He moaned in her ear, as he pressed her face further into his neck, attempting to gain better access to the soft skin of hers._

_He shut his eyes tightly, trying to focus on something else, anything but the grinding of her hips on top of him. If he didn't, he thought he'd turn into some kind of wild animal, unable to hold back his urges._

**_Where did our pants go?_**

_With each grind she made on top him, she teased him, he could feel her entrance, warm and slick, he would have been able to just ram himself straight into her, it would be easy, but there's something so hot, about waiting for her to commit, to give herself over._

**_Give herself to me._**

**_All of her._**

_Grabbing a fist fill of her hair, he pulls her back, causing her to follow his strength into arching her back, it was rough but not enough to cause more than a giggle of wincing pain, she follows him and obeys his guidance. He begins placing hot kisses down her neck, following through with attention to each breast, sucking a biting on the soft flesh before pushing her back down further to continue his journey south. He began to lose himself in the sensation of it all and was ready to surrender himself over to his desires. He abruptly pulled her back up to catch her mouth to his but as he wrapped his strong arms around her, he noticed that there's nothing to hold._

_How can you touch something that isn't there anymore?_

_Where is she?_

_He looked around at the empty space surrounding him,_

_where am I?_

_"Billy?" She said softly, her voice echoed like an angel in the pits of hell, her feet rippled in the water beneath her as she approached him, he sat vacantly on the end of his bed, everything around them was dark—an empty void._

_"—I want to see." She said softly grasping his hand into hers._

_"EL GET BACK, DON'T TOUCH IT!" His true self shouted frantically, running towards her side to push her away from his imposter. Just like in the montage she had shown him, she disintegrated in his hands, rendering him powerless once again, unable to shield her from his duplicate self._

_"EL CAN'T YOU SEE ME, LOOK AT ME!" He shouted again more desperately this time; he tried pointlessly to grasp her by the arms again —to yank her away from a false security._

_He watched helplessly at his other self, pushing her back into the emptiness beneath her, watching the terror on her face, as she tried to claw and grab a hold of something- anything, to break her fall. But she couldn't see him, and he couldn't touch her._

_She just kept,_

_Falling._

_\--  
_El had awoken just after 7 o'clock, confused but not at uncomfortable of where she was, she was curled up against Billy's bare chest, the rise and fall of his breathing was as relaxing as a lullaby to her tired eyes. She'd slept soundly, better than she had in years.

-

_Safe._

-

He'd never admit it to anyone... but his thick arms were wrapped around her tiny form, providing a blanket of warmth between the two of them- a smile present on his face, as she nuzzled her way into the croak of his neck. – she decided to just ignore the rather large bulge protruding from his pants, not knowing what it was, but knowing that it was probably something that she shouldn't ask about later, at least not to him.

Instead, with nimble fingers she began exploring the curvatures of his body, his defined muscles, a tattoo on his arm,_ the scars. They were deep, some still red and raw, he had once been unblemished but now he was damaged, his outer core, now matching his insides. _

_Battle wounds_,

Wounds caused by her,

She opened the gate,

_She let **him **out._

A tear slid down her cheek at the memory of the following summer, distracting herself from her emotions, she began to slyly make her way off the couch, then pattered in a mad dash to the bathroom, she splashed her face with some water and then promptly emptied her bladder.

She was pleased beyond belief that she had awakened before Billy, to sugar coat it he would have been less then pleased to have a mouth full of her hair. It wouldn't have been completely true because if it had, why has he slept so soundly… He was still asleep after all, wasn't he?

El made her way out of the bathroom and down the hall, as quietly as she could she wheeled the tv into her bedroom and closed the door behind her, she was feeling good this morning, strong, renewed even, this was the time to try—Hop couldn't wait any longer, especially if he was where she suspected.

_The Upside down._

She wrapped her eyes with her old bandana and planted herself in front of the tv, feeling the static, she tried whole heartedly to enter her void, as the seconds turned into minutes and the minutes turned into an unknown amount of time, she angrily threw the bandana onto the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs to comfort herself.

_Need to find him—_

She stared down at the bandana as if she was afraid of it, grasping at it as few times before committing to placing it back on, she focused in again this time on a different target. This target caused her heart to race, feeling as though it would beat right out of her chest.

It didn't take long until she was within the confines of the black abyss, water gently splashed beneath her feet as she tried to make out where she was.

_An office? A desk? A lab?_

_No, THE lab._

_No… It's gone, no one's there._

_Why am I here then? _

_Her eyes focused in on a man behind a desk, the back of his head was only just visible, the chair he was seated in covering him, leaving only the boundaries of his body in her view, he was talking, --talking to a young man._

"The hole, that the creature has made, it will not be contained for much longer, I suggest we take the girl and have her remove him from—" He started, before being interrupted.

"You leave the decisions to me." Dr Brenner stated firmly.

"We can't wait any longer doctor; he will die in there and then we will have nothing to control her with… we also need to administer the drugs." He countered.

"Yes- we do, but we will stick to the original plan- I will tell you when we will be initiating." He stated assertively.

As if sensing her presence, he looked towards her suspiciously, sending El's heart racing even further.

"What is it Dr.?" she technician asked wearily, as he watched the Dr. stalk towards the other side of the room.

"I'm not sure we are alone…" Dr. Brenner stated cautiously, but his tone said that he was excited-

_Excited to have his toy back._

As he approached closer to where she stood, she began retreating backwards, terrified, that he had sensed her.

"Eleven?" He said almost lovingly, scratching the air in front of him.

"Come back home, to papa." He hummed, as he swatted the air in front of him.

\--  
El ripped the blindfold from her eyes and sent it flying across her bedroom floor, she was dizzy and disoriented as she wiped the fresh tears from her cheeks, she soon slowed her breathing and came to terms with what she needed to do—where she needed to go.

_A plan_,

She would need to implement a plan and quickly, her mind began racing; what to do, who she should tell, who she could trust, that wouldn't try and stop her.

_Max._

During herself and Billy's awkward couch sitting the night prior, he had mentioned that he would be working at the community centre in the morning, sort of a random statement, in a 'not that you care or anything' tone…

He did a water aerobics class for seniors a few times a week, along with the seniors there would always be a few lonely women who liked to sink their teeth into a bit of eye candy, one of them-- not being Mrs. Wheeler and he was glad for that. He hadn't mentioned the reason as to why he did such a boring job, the reason mostly being that they didn't take the class for the exercise. It always ended in a wad of tips at the end of his shift; It was only a slight prostitution of himself, but it was necessary, a few winks and cheeky smiles, he was more than happy to oblige in. In addition, he did engage in a few other tedious jobs one being the odd job of car mechanical work, he loved cars and he loved getting his hands dirty.

-So it was settled, she'd go once he had left for work, that would buy her a good six to eight hours, then she would go to Max's, convince her of her cause and then collaborate a plan, she'd be back before he even knew she was gone.

_Jonathan, _

_He'll be coming—here._

_Damn._

Next hurdle she would need to deal with would be Jonathon, he'd most likely be here today and what the hell was she going to tell him? … "She's living with Billy."

That would most likely not go down well- she would need to stall him.

She quickly padded her way back to the bathroom to get ready for the day, her usual low maintenance routine, quick shower, brush her teeth and then run a brush through her dark unruly locks, once she had finished up in the bathroom, she then made her way back to her room to throw on some casual clothes, todays get up; a red and blue flannel and a pair of jeans.

_Perfect._

She pussyfooted about her room for few minutes, tidying up all the clothes that she'd thrown on the floor the night before, when she unexpectedly heard an agitated moan coming for the living area, curiously she made her way out of her room and down the hall to inspect the noise, noticing that as she approached closer, it became louder and more upset.

_Billy_.

He was dreaming, that much was obvious, he was shaking his head back and forth, his face was in what appeared to be a _painful _scorn and his mop of curls were soaked with sweat.

_A bad dream_,

_A very bad dream._

Disturbed by his distress she quickly went to him, sitting down on the edge of the sofa, she ran her hand across his forehead to move his soaking wet locks away.

"Billy, wake up," she said softly, noticing that he was becoming more stressed by the second.

"CAN'T YOU SEE ME?" he shouted fearfully; his eyes still closed tightly; his face more ridged as his movements became more frantic.

"BILLY WAKE UP!" she shouted this time, shaking him by his biceps repeatably, until his eyes flew open in shock.

He sprang to life, his eyes so wide, that it looked like the lids had been super glued open, his hair and body so drenched in sweat that it looked as though he had just jumped out of the shower.

Being Disoriented and wondering if what he had just dreamt was real or a product of his imagination-- he snatched El roughly by her arms, it his touch hard enough that she gasped in surprise, his clutch constricted her arms into her body and just like a large snake, once he had an unbreakable grip, he pulled her together and in towards his chest. He clawed and fondled her body to ground himself back with reality, he was truly _shaken._

_Is this real? Was that real?_

_Another nightmare— well at least it was only one this time,_

_Slightly less shitty than the normal five or six I have every goddamn night._

"Are you okay" El asked, her face unmistakably worried.

"I'm fine." He hissed, releasing her hesitantly, the craving for nicotine consuming his body, he leaned forward to grab his pack of smokes off the table.

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked softly.

"Jesus El, Nothing!" He shouted, angrily flickering his lighter across the coffee table, as he tilted his head up to release his first morning drag of smoke.

"I've got to get ready for work alright, just leave me alone this morning." He shouted angrily, rubbing his fingers into his eyes to wipe the sleep away, he then stomped off angrily slamming the bathroom door shut.

"Jerk" she muttered.

_You dick why did you do that._

Billy had a pretty good idea of his sleeping arrangement from the night before, judging by a numb shoulder he had definitely been spooning for a large quantity of the night, he growled in disgust with himself that he let himself sink so slow.

_We don't spoon,_

_We don't cuddle,_

_We don't talk about our feelings,_

_And we definitely don't sleep next to each other._

_Beds are for 'bumpin' uglies' and sleeping alone._

_Couches, apparently are a grey area._

His rules to follow by, stick with them and you won't ever have to worry about_ catching feelings._

He had admitted to himself when he gave into kissing her_, that he wanted her,_ but he would never let himself go that far unless there was no chance of the two of them falling in too deep and not being able to get out.

\--Well her falling in too deep and not being able to get out. There was no chance of that ever happening to him, he was a brick wall, closed off from everything-- expect sex.

He would follow his usual game plan, have his fun, she'd have her fun and then they would go their separate ways, no exceptions, she was going to be no different than any other chick he'd hooked up with before and if she couldn't cope with the way he was and the way that he did things, than it would just be her loss-

_My loss._

He put the knowledge way into the back of his mind that he'd with out a doubt until his nightmare—had the best sleep of his life, even despite the numb shoulder.

_Peaceful, Full, erotic dreams._

Scaling back from her he knew, was going to be an unpleasant process, he'd have to be mean--cruel even. But it would be worth it in the long run.

Better for both of them.

In a flustered panic Billy finished getting ready, while in the shower he cleaned his knuckles of all the dirt and dried blood and then wrapped them in some gauze. If anyone asked, he'd say he burnt them on something or make up some stupid excuse… He'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

He then smoothed out his curls with a bit of product and completed his look off with his red shorts and one of his workout singlets. --it would be a cold drive down, but the community centre was heated and usually got pretty damn warm- especially from his enthusiasm during the classes. So, he felt it was an appropriate wardrobe choice, he came barrelling out of the bathroom and began grabbing a few bits and pieces from the fridge, before chugging down a can of beer.

_It's 12 o'clock somewhere_.

El watching with peering eyes from the sofa, she had just finished scarfing down her normal morning dose of eggos and now casually watched the tv, her feet were lazily up on the coffee table as she slouched lowly in her seat, Billy had felt her gazing over at him repeatedly and had enough.

"Nice socks." He said sarcastically, his demeaner cold.

"They're dads." She answered sadly as she peered down at the oversized socks that nearly reached her knees.

"I can see that." He replied mockingly

"I was cold." She added.

.

"—Look… I don't want you waiting around for me okay? … Last night… --it was a mistake." He explained, his tone was harsh, but he kept his composure. He still stood casually, cigarette between his thumb and forefinger, he was searching, searching her face to see how bad the damage was—how bad he had hurt her.

_It was bad_.

El glared at him, trying to see through him, another game of chicken perhaps?

"But-- I thought that--" she started softly.

"No, El-- look we're different, I know that you think we are some how the same- but we're not." He said harshly trudging towards her.

"But—" She started again.

It wasn't enough, she was still fighting, this was going to need to be a bigger blow than he had first thought. He'd done and said far worse to other poor innocent girls before, so why did he feel sick over this? He gritted his teeth and held his breath, bracing himself for what he was going to say next.

_You bastard, she'll really hate you now._

"I don't think you get it… I don't want to just drop everything for you, I like to stick my fingers in different pies, I've tried yours and now it's time to move on alright!" He shouted angrily, he watched as she rose from the couch, she began to trek over towards him, her stare unnerving, her eyes wet with tears and her smile that he loved so much, especially when it was him that put it on her face-- was non-existent.

_More. _

"I have a date." He said coldly, in a final blow.

_Why are you like this, look at her face, you're breaking her._

"After work." He finished, his words soft, forced.

"Oh." She said softly, her voice hurt and timid, if she had her powers, she would have smashed every window in the cabin- just like had done that day when she had her argument with Hop… She'd settled her pain into balled fists. Her fingernails viciously tensed into her palms, she squeezed all the strength from hands until her arms gave out and then squeezed again, just trying to release that pain.

"Go away." She gasped angrily; her face was red from tensing.

Billy knew he'd pushed it too far and he regret it, he wanted to walk over to her, tell her he was sorry- that he was an idiot, that he needed her, that she was all he needed—but he couldn't because he couldn't admit it to himself. So, instead he left, he made his way out the door and down the steps.

"FUCK!" He shouted so loudly that his voice echoed off all the trees, an old planter box met his boot, and he couldn't resist the temptation to release his pent-up anger with a solid kick he sent it spiralling into next week.

El wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but his aggressive screams, the sound of boot on plastic- smashing into wood; and the reeve of his car engine was enough to tell her he was storming off.

El being so hurt and angry, didn't even bother waiting for Billy to get out of range of her, she didn't care if he knew what she was doing anymore, or whether he approved of it. She'd do exactly what he said, 'do whatever it is that you came here to do and stay the hell out of my way.'

\--

The walk to Max's house did her well, it allowed her some time to cool down and get over the fight and regain her composure, she didn't want Max knowing that she was at all interested in Billy although she was fairly certain that she knew that they were staying together. –in fact, it would most likely be common knowledge given the way Chinese whispers spread through Hawkins.

She reached the door just after 10 o'clock and didn't waste anytime ringing the doorbell, she was surprised however, when Neil Hargrove answered the door-- nose split and all.

"Can I help you?" He said, his voice nasally, forcing her to hold back a giggle.

"I'm looking for Max." she said smirking slightly.

"Oh right, she's just in her room, come in." He said, moving to make way for her entry.

"Max! your friend is here!" He shouted, gesturing for El to come further into the house.

"El! I was so worried about you last night!" Max said barrelling towards her following through with a warm hug.

"Hey, weren't you with my 'flamer' of a son last night?... at the diner… Yeah… it was you." He stated fuzzily.

"You'll stay away from him, if you know what's good for you." He said menacingly as he made his way out of the room.

Max raised an eyebrow at her friend and then pulled her by her arm towards her room.

"Well… We clearly need to have a talk, don't we?" She asked critically, as they quickly made their way in through her bedroom door.

"What the hell is going on with you and brother El? And don't lie to me." Max said abruptly closing the door behind them.

_Friends don't lie._

"I thought we were friends—but I was wrong." She answered sadly.

"Yeah he tends to have that affect on people." Max said softer this time, sensing her friend's need for comfort.

"Please tell me you didn't do the nasty with my brother. PLEASE." She said worriedly, covering her eyes with her hands.

"What mean 'doing the nasty'?" El asked honestly.

"Oh MY GOD. HE IS SO GROSS." Max exclaimed loudly.

"Here," She said urgently, as she gestured El to sit down next to her on the bed.

"My mom's Cosmo." She said proudly, as she quickly flicked through the pages to find the right one.

El's eyes appeared to bulge from her head after a few minutes of the pair exploring the centre fold.

"Oh." She said plainly.

"Yep, I told you. HE'S GROSS." Max said disgusted.

"It says this is fun?" El said giggling, as she pointed to a diagram on the left-hand side of the page.

She was surprised, which was no shock. --Any girl who had reached the age of sixteen and not known what sex was; was always going to feel some sort of jolt. But she wasn't totally closed off to the idea either, something to explore later perhaps?

The girls continued giggling to themselves as they finished reading through the magazine, El soon felt her barriers go down as Max began to feel more approachable.

"Billy and… Me… We have been staying at the cabin." She said softly, hesitantly.

"What?" Max asked, confused by the clear statement.

"We have been there, the last couple of days, by mistake." She explained further.

"Oh." Max said shocked.

"And you guys are…. Getting along?" Max enquired further.

El returned her question with a sheepish look, before changing the subject entirely,

"I think I found dad." She said optimistically.

"I…. Need your help… need to get to the lab…. The scientists, I think they're back and I think they're keeping him there… _in the upside down_." She said quietly, as if afraid someone else would hear.

"El… I don't think…" Max started.

"Please." El said quietly as she looked at her friend desperately.

-

"Okay." She replied.

"You twisted my arm." She added with a small smile.

"Let's ask the guys- We'll go tonight, it'll be better if it's dark, if there ARE people at the lab, we'll be able to sneak in easier then, where did you tell Billy you were going? Trust me, he'll know if you're lying and he'll come after you." She said with a firsthand experience.

"I didn't- he doesn't care, don't worry." She said sadly.

"If you say so, but he is a special kind of stupid, trust me on that one." Max said with a giggle.

"Well let's radio in the troops, I think Dustin should be our main target, he's always the first to get himself into the shit, he'll get it." She stated with thought.

El nodded at her friend in agreeance and then watched as she got up to grab the walkie talkie on her desk.

"I need a phone…. - to call Mrs. Byers with." El stated with urgency.

"okay, that's easy, we'll do that before we go okay." Max replied, before continuing to tune to walkie.

"Does anyone copy? We have a situation, meet at the arcade in half an hour."

\--  
El was surprised to see that all her friends had shown up to her aid, Dustin was the first to peer through the arcade window, his fluffy hair covered by his usual flat brimmed hat. Just as Max had suspected, totally agreeing on the mission at hand, his first input of course was to request the presence of some muscle… Steve.

"No, you know what he's like, he'll try and talk us out of it." Max protested.

"No dingus, he'll be cool." He countered.

"No." she said, attempting to shut him down.

"This is going to be a group vote Max; we are a democracy and were long before you came around." He said, his tone annoyed now.

"Ugh, fine, whatever." She said defeated.

As Dustin's face became smug with his victory, Lucas and Mike came barrelling in through the door, anxious to know what was going on.

"Is he back…" they asked anxiously before dropping their tone down to a mere whisper…

"…the mind flayer…" they finished cautiously, looking to El for an answer, she only shrugged her shoulders at them, before saying,

"I'm not sure, but I think there is another way in… into the upside down and I think Hop is there."

"Hop's dead El, you know this, Mrs. Byer, she told you… she told all of us." Lucas reminded them all firmly.

"… I heard them say… I saw pap-" She stopped herself from finishing.

"I have to go… While my powers are still working." She said plainly.

"Come on guys, if Hopper is trapped there, then we have to help him…-- We have to go, he'd do it for any of us, no questions asked and if El's wrong then it just means we come back home." Mike reasoned with them, smiling slightly at El to reassure her, there was no question they all knew what needed to be done and just like that the plan was in action.

Two pizzas in, hours of aimless video games and a vote that had shut down Dustin's cause. --"Dana" Mike's new fling came waltzing in through the arcade's door, she was different from what El had imagined, her hair was blonde—long and in braided pigtails, she had a pink dress on, she was a lot taller and stalkier than El, which really wasn't a hard thing to accomplish. She surprised herself also when she didn't feel a bit of jealously in her gut when she saw them embrace in a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked shocked, gazing back at his friends to see how annoyed they would be at her presence- given this was a secret meeting.

"Well, Excuse me… I didn't realise I needed an invitation, considering this is a free country and all." She replied sarcastically, frowning at him slightly.

"I… I'll see you tomorrow okay, I'm… -kind of busy at the moment." He said apprehensively, attempting to herd her back out of the arcade.

"Get rid of her." Dustin muttered from behind him, Mike nodding in recognition that this was indeed a catastrophe.

By the time Mike had successfully gotten rid of her, the group were ready to make their way out the arcade and onto the lab.

"You know if we had Steve with us then we wouldn't have to ride our bikes you know… he would have driven us…" Dustin stated childishly as the group mounted their bikes, Max gestured to El to climb onto the back of hers.

"Would you just shut it Dustin, we voted and he's not coming." Mike spat.

"So, it's fine for your 'moron of a girlfriend' to just show up, is it?" He questioned with a raised voice.

"Shut up! At least my girlfriend doesn't make me sing 'the Never Ending story' for a piece of meaningless information, when the world is about the end!" Mike shouted back, noticing that Dustin silenced after that comment, as he began cycling faster in front of him

"Penis Breath." He muttered loudly enough for Mike to hear, ensuring that he got the last word in.

\--

Billy wished he had been surprised to see that El was not at the cabin when he had returned. On the contrary, he had expected it. At the odd chance that she would be there, he had stopped at the store on his way home and bought just about every pack of eggos that were in the freezer section. He had no idea if that would be enough, if she would still be too angry with him to even hear him out.

He had never had to, or wanted to redeem himself before- not until now so he had racked to his brain with how he would go about explaining to her why he was such a mess, why he had said what he had said, he couldn't figure out the right words to use to express himself—he was bad at that- expressing himself with words.

The events that lead him up to this unexpected epiphany started when he had finished work that evening, he performed his usual date preparations, showered, fixed his hair, dressed like a God and then with precision, applied his favourite cologne to all his vital attributes that he would be using on his… date.

_Candace/ Candy/ Cynthia, she was in for a real treat this evening, a real pounding,_

_The workout of her life._

_Fuck that dream, that wasn't real, this is._

_-it could be real, with time._

_No._

_It can't_.

The wonderful art of distraction.

-

They had skipped the mediocre part of the date, both not wanting anything from the other, but body on body. They had been in the back seat of his car, with Billy elbows deep in creamy thighs-- his conquest of the night, the same tall blonde from the party, she looked deep into eyes, checking to see if he shared the same lust filled ones as hers.

– He did not.

He was somewhere else?

"Hey, do you want to do this or not?" She asked frustratedly.

"Because you're kind of giving me a real, 'I don't want to be here vibe'." She added.

Billy didn't answer, he only yanked her back towards him pulling her back in a tooth shattering kiss, it was rough and aggressive, but instead of it causing her to pull back from him again, it made him growl out in frustration.

"FUCK." He said angrily pushing her off the top of him.

"Do you want me to suck you off or something? Like are you having a hard tim-…" She started nervously.

"No." He responded shortly.

"You know a lot of guys have a hard tim-…" she started again.

"NO, it's not that okay. I don't have a problem in that department at all. It's just-- you're not my type." He said coldly.

"Well… I was your type the other night, wasn't I? She asked clearly offended.

"Well, things change."

-

So, now here he was, standing hands full of eggos… ready to grovel?

_No._

Ready to give her temporary gate access into his mind?

_Maybe._

_Yes._

"Where the hell is she?" He muttered under his breath as he popped open another can of beer, sculling it back to kill off his nerves.

Feeling like an actual idiot, he then picked up the walkie talkie off the kitchen table that Steve had given him and left in his car. He stared at it for a few seconds considering if he should use it or not but soon gave in to his desperation and reached out.

"Anyone there?" He asked deeply, running his hands down his face, at how stupid he felt.

_So fucking lame._

\--

"Copy that, who's this?" A voice responded.

A/N: *Hides behind furniture, closes eyes* I'm sorry for making Billy such a jerk in this chapter, but he was always going to retreat after something like spooning!


	11. 11

-Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things

A/N: Another update for all you gorgeous readers, I hope you enjoy it, please share the love and leave a comment. xx

Chapter 11: Die, or go in

In that last split second, even less than the split of a second, a decision had to be made—die, or go in.Hopper's first thought was to die, it was something that he had prepared himself for, it was something he had prepared himself for many times over.

But in that final moment he thought of her- 'the kid'

his kid

She'd be alone—completely and utterly alone in the world. Just like she'd been when he'd found her that night in the woods, the night that she'd put her trust into him. That night had been the start of their journey together, both being the missing piece for each other's puzzle. A daughter missing a father and a father missing a daughter, they'd found each other despite everything that had happened in their lives, **that had to mean something.**

His next thought had been Joyce, that first moment they had met as kids, that first smoke they shared under the bleachers and watching her over the years plaster a brave face for her boys- always having to do everything on her own- she was used to that; she shouldn't have to be. He had finally made his way into her heart, she was going to give him a chance, give them a chance.

Those two reasons alone, are the one reason that he made his choice,

-his choice to go in.

He made his way in, without even a millisecond to spare, the light of the laser being so bright it created a veil to hide his escape-- that he had counted on. It was better that way; the kid wouldn't be able to find him, and Joyce would just think he had faded away into nothingness. He didn't want anyone coming in after him, if it was in his cards to escape- than that would on his own accord, he wouldn't risk any of their lives for his own. He knew El's character, she was brave and fiercely protective of all the people she loved and cared about and for that reason, he had to ensure that no one saw his mad escape.

He landed on his hands and knees, knowing exactly where he was; based on the uneven sludgy ground he had landed on. Too afraid to look up to see what was in front of him, that same affliction causing him not to look back. He knew that there was no escape, he was trapped now. With all the internal strength he could muster, he pushed himself up off the ground to make his dash.

It was just like how he remembered it, dark, cold, erratic bolts of red lightening filled the sky providing some light for him to see where he was going, everything seemed so similar to life as he knew it- but so different. It was like a constant storm, but unlike a normal storm, a pit of despair filled his body like a weight vest, straining him to make his way through the already treacherous ground. Bits of what appeared to be ash, floated through the sky making his already haggard breath worsen, knowing that this ash like substance was most likely some kind of poisonous spore, he ripped off one of this sleeves and provided himself a mask, he then continued to find a way out or at least a place to hideaway while he figured out what to do next.

The middle school? The lab? There was a hole in the woods somewhere wasn't there? Nancy Wheeler had mentioned she had found that barb girl there.

No,

All the holes are closed.

Already knowing, but not accepting his inevitable fate, he continued walking, keeping low and hiding where he could, to ensure no creatures of the upside down spotted him,

The Demogorgon's were his main concern, he wasn't sure what else may be lurking, but he knew he wouldn't stand a chance even to just one, with just his pistol on his hip.

He had been walking for what seemed like hours, when he hit the wall, a building that he couldn't seem to landmark, had he really been walking for hours? Or had it been far less? He didn't know, he was dizzy, parched and his whole body felt like it weighed at least two times more than usual, which was why he had to pinch himself when he thought he saw a bright light coming from the other side of the wall…

He approached closer, but as he did… a familiar sensation began to take over him…

Tree roots,

no vines,

They had already began snaking around his feet before he knew what was happening, by the time he had gazed down they had taken him over up to his knees. It left him standing like he was fighting a battle with quick sand, the more he struggled to move, the more it constricted around him, he reached down for his gun, his knife, for something- anything to cut the dark, life-sucking tentacles away from him. But there would be no escape, **he**wouldn't allow it, instead **he** would save the sheriff as a pawn in **his** game.

This time he would make her come to **him.**

\--

"Oh, Fuck Harrington, of course, it would be you" Billy said condescendingly shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah, don't cream your pants again." Steve replied equally thrilled.

"What do you want anyway? You going to give me my walkie back anytime soon? I've had to use dad's shitty one." He added annoyedly.

"Yeah, I sure as fuck don't need it, I'll give it back to you now if you want… Just need your help with something." Billy said casually, rubbing his chin.

"Why would I want to help you?" Steve asked surprised by the request.

"Well not for me, I need help to find Eleven again, seems she has a pattern of wandering off, it's pretty late and dark outside and uh… her powers seem to be very unreliable." He explained blandly.

"You've got to be kidding me… you are full sweet on her, aren't you?" Steve asked chuckling.

"Big tough Hargrove! Finally found your kryptonite huh?" He continued mocking.

"NO Dipshit, I just don't want to be a total dick and leave her out there all night alright? There could be bears and shit out there, I don't know- coyotes or something." He said defensively.

"Haha, okay than, whatever you say, I'll help you Romeo, meet me at the arcade in half an hour, they're probably all there anyway." Steve said still laughing in the background.

Dickhead, held the button down so I can hear him losing his shit,

What a prick.

\--

Billy caught himself looking out the window to peer into every bush along the way to the arcade, just hoping to catch a glimpse of a red jacket, unfortunately such an event proved to be unseen. He was surprised to see that Steve was already at the arcade when he arrived, standing out the front, leaning against the window, his arms were crossed, the sleeves of his jacket hiked up, the one foot that was pressed up against the wall gave off the impression that he thought he had better places to be.

Billy parked his car across the road in one of the street parking bays, he then coolly made his way across the road, to confront Steve. As he approached the entrance to the arcade, he noticed a bunch of girls obviously from the high school, they were looking at him that was clear enough.

Billy interpreted their stares as sexual advances he'd seen the look many times before, it was a 'I wonder what he looks like naked?' kind of stare.

"Who said there were no cows in town?" He murmured under his breath as he walked up to Steve, completely unimpressed and distracted by more pressing matters, he dismissed the attention without even a second glance.

"Harrington, here so early? Excited to see me?" He said sarcastically chuckling.

"Actually, I thought if I got here and they were all here, I could just radio you back and then I wouldn't even have to see you.—the loss of the walkie would have been a small price to pay." He countered with a smirk.

"Touché." Billy replied.

"So… are they here?" Billy asked looking through the window to answer his own question.

"Nope, not here, I've been trying to get them on the radio, but no one's answering." He informed, his tone slightly concerned.

"Well... do you know where the little shits would have gone?" Billy pressed frustratedly.

"The trusting part of me wants to think that they are happily together doing nerdy stuff in one of their basements, but the logical side of me says that they are… elsewhere." Steve said stressfully, as he raked his hands through his hair.

"Any idea where 'elsewhere' is?" He pressed further rolling his eyes at how simple his answers were being.

"The lab." Steve said with a rather large sigh.

"They were ranting and raving about it the other night, weren't they? So that's most likely where they are going to be." Steve reasoned, as he began to walk in the direction of their cars.

"Great." Billy huffed following behind him.

"Look, if El is right, and Hop is somehow trapped in the upside down and there's scientists in the lab again… then this could be really bad… like Stargate bad." Steve said quietly, ensuring that no one around them was listening.

Stargate, **him**.

"So… What are you suggesting then?" Billy asked impatiently, gesturing with his hands to speed up.

"Well I don't know, maybe we should get Jonathon and Nancy to come with us… The more the merrier right." Steve stated sarcastically.

"No, let's just go-- Byers is hours as away and we don't need the princess getting in the way." Billy said angrily as he stomped off towards his car.

"If you're coming, then meet me in front of the gate, we'll walk in from there- my cars too loud." He stated as he hopped into the car to start up the engine.

His mind had already been made up the second, Steve had mentioned the lab, **Him**, and El all in the same sentence, he was going with or without his help- and with that decided, he sped off down the road, leaving Steve to follow in his tracks.

\--

"Far-out, is this road normally this dark?" Billy asked himself as he peered his way down the poorly lit road.

He was almost at the lab now, he could see that Steve had decided to join him, he snorted at the thought of the two of them joining forces, if you had told him six months ago that he would somehow be playing 'rescue the kids' with Steve Harrington he would have died laughing.

Harrington, "the hair", the guy who used to 'run the school.' Right… I have better hair than him and I don't even have to blow dry mine.

He'd never actually been to the lab before, but when he had been taken over by the flayer, he'd seen everything, all that** he** had done, all that **he **was capable of and most all—he knew that **he **wanted El. Putting his confused feelings for her aside, whether or not he wanted to admit to himself or not, he knew that they still had a connection to each other, they had to-- after stargate. That connection alone, was enough for him to feel protective of her, but this feeling in the pit of his stomach suggested it was something more, it felt like it was consuming him, she was unexpectedly all he could think of, knowing that she was quite possibly in danger and that he wasn't there to protect her… made him feel sick? Sick at the thought of her getting hurt or feeling like she was alone—he hated that thought because that was how he felt… all the time.

He parked his car behind the abandoned guard house, not wasting anytime getting out to light up a fresh cigarette. As he exhaled the smoke from his lungs, he noticed that not only could he not see the smoulder from his cigarette, but he also could barely see the space in front of him.

Fog, that explains why I couldn't see jack shit.

He wondered silently to himself, if the fog was going to be an ally or their downfall; sure, it could have quite possibly caused him to crash his car on the way down… But it would be good for sneaking into the facility, No one would even see them coming. Before walking to meet Steve again, he went to the trunk of his car and peered inside, with one arm on the door and the other digging around for his desired item, he was unable to see so he patted around until he found it—a baseball bat. He didn't even play baseball, but God knows he'd been in enough fights in the last few years to justify carrying it around with him.

Looks like I'm batterin' up tonight.

He closed the boot of the car with one hand and held his bat with his other, he then made his way through the grass and mud, to be greeted by Steve who had parked just a few feet behind him, he must have turned his headlights off because he hadn't even noticed him pull in.

"So, are we doing this?" Steve asked abruptly

"I brought my bat too—this one has had a few upgrades though." Steve said holding up his bat with all the nails sticking out if it.

"Well I don't know what you're doing, but I'm going in." Billy said as he passed him, purposely knocking into Steve's shoulder.

"Thanks for your help Steve, oh sure, no problem Billy, anytime." Steve said sarcastically to himself as he followed in behind him.

\--  
They silently made their way in through the front gate, both equally despising the others company, but knowing that if anything sinister lurked inside that they would need to lean on each other. After a few minutes of walking, they reach the back end of the building, they had made the decision to find a fire exit in the back, thinking that if there were any security cameras, they would be less likely to be noticed.

"Look," Steve said, pointing towards the pile of bikes thrown over to the side of the stairs.

"They must have had the same idea as us about going around the back." He added, checking out their surroundings to see if there were anymore signs as to where they may have gone.

Billy carefully pulled the fire exit door open, he stood back from it, almost expecting something to pop out, but when it didn't he quickly made his way inside, it was dark, but the emergency lights created a florescent glow against the walls that bounced off the floor, delivering enough light to see possible dangers and light up the path that they needed to take.

Was there a generator perhaps?

Steve rolled his eyes from behind him, at Billy's reckless act, "This isn't the time to play hero you know." He stated annoyedly.

Billy ignored him and continued creeping down the hall, trying his hardest not to make anymore noise than what he needed to.

"Where is this hole?" He asked turning to look at Steve.

"As far as I know there is no more hole, El closed it up." Steve said confusedly.

"Well where was it?" Billy pressed further.

"The basement maybe?" Steve replied.

"Right, so stairs then." Billy said nodding.

The pair continued down the hallway noticing that the walls still had blood splatter on them from the initial cause of the closure. The realisation increased both of their awareness, this place could be dangerous—it could be deadly even, they raised their bats even higher at the thought-- waiting for any moment to start swinging. They soon reached the door to the stair well, Steve stepped in to open the door, Billy nodded to him to give him the go ahead to open it, if there was something there waiting it was going to be pegged down—he'd make sure of that.

They held their breath as the door swung open, a metallic squeak sent a piercing echo down the hallways, causing both young men to both jolt from the unexpected surprise, Billy's arms tensed up, his hands gripped even tighter around the bat, already swinging before he could see what was actually in front of him.

What the fuck,

"Billy?"

"Steve"

-

-

"Dustin?!" Steve said shocked, as he pushed Billy out of the way to see his friend.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you here?" Steve asked anxiously.

"I was just on my way to get my walkie, --they have them." He stated in a panic.

"They-… have Max and Lucas, they took them somewhere, in the other building… on the other side… they didn't see me… --El she went in, she went in to get Hopper, she was upset there was some doctor there, he was talking to her, she just blast a hole in the wall and went in, I don't know Steve, I don't know how bad it is, the flayer… he might… I just don't know…" He explained, his voice breaking as it did when he was upset.

"Alright calm down… where is this other building? Steve asked coolly, attempting to calm the situation.

"Where's the hole?" Billy interrupted agitatedly, grabbing Dustin by the collar of the shirt.

"…Down the stairs, on the left…-- You can't go in there Billy, I don't think El will even make it, her powers are so weak and they keep going in and out. We have to go and get--" Dustin informed.

Billy abruptly released Dustin's shirt, to turn and face Steve. I need you to go and my sister and that little shit with her." He said reopening the door to head down the stairs.

"Wait—where are you doing, you can't actually be considering going in there?" Steve questioned worriedly.

"Look, please—I just need you to go and get my sister-- I need your help whether I like it or not." Billy said almost vulnerably.

Shocked by his reaction, Steve just gave him an understanding nod and watched as the door closed behind him, leaving only the sound of estranged footsteps behind.

"Come on, let's go, we're going to need Nancy, I think it's time to make a call to Mrs Byers as well" Steve said, gesturing to Dustin to follow him.

\--

Billy reached the bottom of the stairs in record time, another door was needed to be opened and this time he felt even more on edge than last time, he held his breath again as he jolted the door open with one hand the other on his bat ready to swing.

-

Nothing was there.

No tentacle creature,

No Demogorgon,

But there's light,

A lot of light.

He slyly walked towards the obvious brightly lit hole in the wall and bent his head down to peer into it, all he could see was a thick mucus like substance covering the entry, it certainly didn't look inviting and it made his skin crawl at the thought of climbing into, --but she was in there and he wasn't leaving without her. With that decision made, he began smashing his bat into the small hole in the wall chiselling a way in-- a way to her.

He held his breath and closed his eyes and when he opened them,

he was in.

A/N: Sah sorry for the Cliff hanger, I should be able to update again tomorrow


	12. 12

-Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things.

A/N: Okay so, I want to apologise in advance, there is A LOT going on in this chapter, it's choppy due to the fact that everyone is all spread out and there's a lot of unanswered questions. I hope it's okay!

Xx pixie dust

Chapter 11: "People aren't just numbers"

_"911, what is your emergency?" A voice asked quickly but calmly-- too calmly._

_She obviously had no idea what he had just seen- what had just happened. He stood shaking for a moment, his arm resting on the top of the payphone, hoping to reduce the amount of weight that his legs were struggling to support. As the memory flashed before his eyes once more and the immediate fear and shock begun to rattle off slightly, he began to see one thing clearly,_

_No one would have ever believed him. _

_No one._

_What the hell was it, some sort of monster that lives under the bed?_

_No. it was evil._

What had it done to him? Poisoned him? It had put something into him, some sort of secretion, consuming his entire face. It's instrument? Some sort of complex snorkel, suctioning onto him until it had finished its exchange. It had been terrifying, the whole ordeal, from being pulled down the stairs, to crawling out the door to make his escape, not knowing if he would even make it back to his car before it came out and reeled him back in.

_"What do you want!?" He shouted desperately, to find that there was no one there to answer._

_-_

_"Hey! I said what do you want!?" He shouted again._

_-_

_"I SAID WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He shouted one final time. He became silent after that, peering into the thick fog in front of him, red lightening flickered through the sky and as It did the mist began to clear the way in front of him, relieving tall and unknown figures in the distance._

_An army,_

_An army of replicas, replicas of him._

What he hadn't known was that he wouldn't even need to ask them what they wanted, because they would show him. He would be forced to become a part of** everyone's** undoing, he was the key. –

Find the girl and deliver her to **him**, even if he didn't want to. He wished he had just stayed home that night, done anything but get into his car. He knew very early on, that the girl, would be used as a vessel, just as he was and once she had become fully taken over, 'the flayer' would be unstoppable, there would be no force within existence that would be able to stop his cause.

_\--  
_

Billy was surprised how easily the wall crumbled; it only took a few sharp blows for most of the area to collapse on itself. He hadn't hesitated for even a moment, tunnel vision took over him in an instant, he needed her back and that's what he was going to do. He held the bat by its middle as he gallantly made his way in, the area now big enough that he only needed to slightly strain his neck to pass the threshold.

Once he was in, all his memories of his possession came spiralling back-- expect this time it was different, he was in control of himself, the flayer wasn't running the show this time.

His first instinct was to check his surroundings-- hoping to hell that she hadn't gotten far, but upon his inspection noticed that this wasn't going to be the case.

_Pain in the ass._

_She was searching for the sheriff, so wherever he would have gone; is where she would have gone?_

_What if something has already happened to her?_

_What if I'm too late?_

_Could have just not been a dick this morning and none of this never would have happened._

_IDIOT, Focus_.

Bringing himself back to his task, he began to walk further, the ash causing his breathing to Hagger slightly, but not to the point it had to Hopper. He was after all; only eighteen and aside from his horrible chain-smoking habit, he was a physically fit young man, he could handle the slight sting in his eyes and nose and well the cough, was something that he should probably grow accustom to anyway.

He was glad in a sense that he had gone on his date that evening, if he hadn't, he would have most likely still been wearing his swim shorts from work earlier that day. Because he had changed, he was now in a pair of jeans and his normal sturdy boots, providing protection from the unstable ground beneath him. He noticed that with each further step he took the vines under him snaked between and under his feet, but they didn't attack… as if they had known that the flayer had once been a part of him, that he had once been an accessory to all _his_plans.

He continued to carefully watch his surroundings careful to ensure that the traitorous ground didn't suddenly turn on him, his steps crunching on the vines and leaves beneath him, his ears becoming accustom to only that sound, until his foot came in contact with something else— a "ding."

_Metal?_

He crouched down to the ground to inspect the foreign sound further, his heart sunk and fluttered all at once.

Bullet shells, no doubt from a Glock,

Hoppers gun.

The shells said two things; that Hopper had at some point been in danger, which required him to use force; the second being, that _he was heading in the right direction._

Billy picked up the shells and carefully examined them, hoping they might give off more clues as to where he should head to next.

They felt warm to the touch, but then again everything that wasn't from the upside down felt warm in comparison to its frigidness. Billy sighed as he looked down at his hands, they were unreliable clues. As he slowly raised himself up from his squatting position, he noticed something unusual amongst the grey and gloomy setting, at first he thought it had just been the flashes of scarlet light in the sky but as he looked closer it was clearly light, normal light, like the light you would find in an office or a school. And then he thought, if he had seen it, then hopper would have seen it, which would mean that El would have seen it. With that thought in mind, he cautiously made his way over to inspect closer, when an unfamiliar voice came from behind him.

\--

Something became indisputably clear to El in the moments leading up to her journey into the upside down.

\--He had never been on her side.

It was like she was looking at him with fresh eyes, eyes that had once been blind; clouded over with a thick haze, a haze of lies and manipulation. He was the reason she couldn't stand to be told a lie and he was also now the reason that she could see one from a mile away.

_"Eleven, you've found me, what's taken you so long to make your way back to papa?" He said to her with a smile and open arms._

_"I see you've found this magnificent hole… It's small now, but it will grow with time… You see, it seemed to reform, from one of those superb creatures making its way through… and well now, it connects both our worlds." He added, still holding the grin on his face._

_"Aren't you going to give your papa a hug Eleven? It's been so long." He said walking towards her, his arms still open to embrace her._

_"No." she said, with a single tear streaming down her face._

_"I'll tell you what, you come with me, you let me give you a tiny little injection and I will send my team in to remove your sheriff from that horrible place… do we have a deal?" He asked coolly._

_"NO!" She shouted furiously, but her face was filled with apparent vulnerability._

_"Haven't you wondered my dear Eleven, why your powers have been so inconsistent?" He asked menacingly._

_"You were so busy with your little friend at the mall over the summer, that you didn't even notice one of my associates peg you-- did you?" He questioned already knowing her answer._

_His presence alone made her stand frozen, feelings of fear, helplessness and anger consumed her. She couldn't help the silent tears that stream down her face, how after all this time, how was he was still able to hurt her? How could she possess the power to control everything with her mind but not be able to block out the feelings of helplessness that he was able to control her with?_

_She turned back around to observe her friends they all seemed to be staring back at her dumbfoundedly, they were looking to her for guidance, should they attack? Should they run? They were ready for whatever it was that they needed to do, they were there for her—they were un mistakably loyal._

_Family._

_Papa wasn't family, he was a toxic sucking parasite, unable to live without a host._

_They were surrounded by what appeared to be some sort of secret military, accompanied by an array of different scientists, their purpose clear, no one was leaving until they had what they wanted._

_"This is my fight." She said looking back to them,_

_"I want you all to go." She said turning back to Brenner._

_-_

_"I don't need you; I'll get dad myself." She hissed, her eyes looked almost black--rage, fury and hate tore through them, his reaction to her was obvious, he was surprised—she had changed, but Eleven was still in there, he could see it._

_"RUN!" She shouted, turning back to dismiss her friends, with a face of desperation._

_"NO, EL! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU HERE!" Max's erupted from all the rest of the voices behind her._

_"GO!" El shouted again, her body straining to push out enough power to hold back the numerous attackers._

_Everything happened very fast after that, the sounds of broken necks and blood curdling screams filled her ears like nails on a chalkboard, she'd been forced to act upon instinct, to protect her friends and to protect herself, it made her heart heavy as she looked down at the bodies on the floor-- she'd had no choice. She was thankful the rest of the room seemed to cower from her and retreat._

_She watched as her friends made their way out the fire exit door and a sigh of relief overcame her. It was only 'papa' and her now._

_"Eleven, please, you wouldn't hurt your own papa, would you?" Brenner said pleadingly on his knees._

_She exchanged no words with him, she only pierced through him with her still blackened eyes, striking him only once, to send him flailing into the concrete wall across from them._

-

And when he came to, she was gone.

\--

"Hey" An exhausted voice said from behind Billy, prompting him to jump from the surprise.

"You must be Billy?" "Said, an unmistakable Hopper, appearing ready to fall over from where he stood.

"Hopper," Billy replied in a shocked whisper, he couldn't seem to accept the image before him, but as it sunk in, his heartbeat pounded in his ears and his vision became fuzzy.

_Please for the Love of God—_

_No._

"I'm going to need you to take her, 'kid', I can't carry her anymore… We don't have much time— we've got to move; I'll explain once we're out." Hopper said urgently, as he placed a lifeless Eleven into his Billy's arms.

_\--  
_  
"Doctor, it would appear that you haven't been completely honest with your agenda, we now have two kids in a cell, unable to release them because of the probability that they will talk, one kid is 'MIA' and number 011 has somehow- with apparently no powers, killed four of our men and has decided that she would rather die than assist you.—"

Oh, Dr. Cohen, you are still very young and have a lot to learn about the world, sometimes great sacrifice needs to be made for rewards… perhaps number 011 entering that world of hell could work in our favour…" Dr Brenner stated, as he leaned back in his chair.

"—there is a much bigger picture here than you are seeing, my young friend. That 'thing' in there, won't kill her, until it gets what it wants from her. I would imagine it thinks that if it takes her over it will inherit her telekinesis and then be able to successfully take over our world again. But with the appropriate drug doses we will be able to control her, which in turn means that we control it—we just need to administer the correct dosage of drug PBA. I believe our trials have proven to be successful." Dr Brenner informed, appearing not be worried in the slightest as he continued to fumble his paperwork on his desk.

"So, in the meantime, while you're playing your little game… what are we supposed to do with TWO_entry holes_? Continue spraying them down with fire? Hoping that nothing else tries to come out? Another one of those hounds perhaps?" Dr Cohen exclaimed.

"Science is all about trial and error, a small error won't be the end of us, it wasn't before- it won't be this time." Brenner said as he looked up to the young doctor smiling.

"Those trials were different— we also don't know enough about this other world, to even be able to make a call like that… Despite years of studies done on her, we have also learnt tonight that we don't know enough about her- look at this catastrophe she has caused... She doesn't trust you anymore--."

"Be careful Cohen, I have dismissed my apprentices for far less. —If she didn't trust me, she would have killed me, and yet here I still stand." Brenner stated coldly.

"Well Doctor, perhaps you will find someone else to deal with your other problem. --It appears the kids have escaped from the cell…"

"And they had help."

\--  
Billy stared down at the lifeless brunette in arms, too distraught, just looking at her to ask what had happened--and too afraid to even check to see if she was still breathing.

"…Is she…" He started to ask.

"No Kid, not yet. — but the batteries are real low, lower than I've ever seen them." Hopper said worriedly.

"What happened?" He asked looking to Hop for answers.

"That thing, that tentacle thing, it came…. I tried shooting at it, but of course it did nothing, she used everything she had, completely ran herself on empty- stupid kid—" He said regretfully.

"It just kept coming, and then those things… those devil dogs, became out of nowhere. I thought we were going to die… But then some guy came, he did something…. I don't know, he said to just run, so I picked her up and just kept going." He explained as he ran his hand over his face tiredly.

"That thing was keeping me alive; I don't even know what's going on anymore." Hop added.

"How'd you know who I was?" Billy asked curiously.

"I know who everyone is." Hopper said casually, turning to see Billy rolling his eyes at him.

-

"Look, the door!" Billy said distracted as he pointed towards the light.

"Let's get the hell out of here." He added as they quickly approached the hole in the wall, it had grown over… That was odd, shouldn't it be growing larger? Unless of course there was someone on the other side attempting to contain it?

Billy prepared for yet another unexpectant entry, this time it should have been far safer, but his gut was telling him that something was off with this 'door.'

He threw El over his shoulder so that he would be able to grasp his bat with both hands, he grinded his hands against the coarse wooden staff, he fired into the mucus vines a couple of times until they fell away revealing a clear passage way, he then ducked his head down and made his entry, careful not to knock El's head along the boundaries.

_FUCK._

_How many are there? 3/4 no more like 5._

_Armed? _

_Fuck._

"Oh, I see you have retrieved my property for me, how nice of you." Br Brenner said smiling to an overwhelmed Billy.

"Oh, and the sheriff, how lovely what a reunion." He added smirking even brighter.

"Given me number 011, and you both can just leave here unscathed."

"No, you sick fuck. What the hell is wrong with you… People aren't just numbers" Billy spat angrily, as he carefully deposited El onto the floor behind him, giving him the opportunity to ready himself for an apparent fight.

"Suit yourself then, it's probably easier to just eliminate the problem anyway." Brenner said, signalling his guys to move in.

-

"BILLY!" A voice said from behind Brenner's men, quickly followed by the sound of a grunt and body falling to the floor.

_Steve, crazy bastard came back._

Quickly getting the idea, that he had come back to help them escape Billy quickly entered his all too familiar trance of anger and aggression, not holding back in the slightest, he started swinging, the sounds of broken bones like music to his ears.

_Fuck them, they can all go to hell._

_He can take her back here, over my dead body._

He soon dropped his bat and began a more primal form of violence, he pounded and pounded into the face of his enemy, until just like before, Steve pulled him off

"Jesus Christ, you need to go to an anger management class dude." Steve said almost sympathetically, before quickly remembering the more pressing matter.

"Come on, we've got to go, more will be coming!" Steve said anxiously as he attempted to pick up a still unconscious Eleven off the floor.

"Give her to me, you help the sheriff." Billy said ripping El from his arms.

"Shit! He's been shot." Steve said, as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding.

"It's in his shoulder, he'll be okay, just help him up. Let's go." Billy said motioning towards the door.

As they turned to leave, Billy couldn't help walking back over to a now cowering Brenner, curled up into the corner,

"I'm going to come back for you later-- sleep with one eye open you piece of shit." He growled, with a still passed out El in his arms, he swiftly adjusted her position then turned around to follow Steve out.

The four quickly made their way through the building, not stopping for even a second to look back behind them, they eventually approached the front entrance, Billy following behind a seemingly organised Steve.

"Are you fucking serious? You let Maxine take my car, are you nuts?" Billy said angrily as they made their way down the steps.

"Hey, we needed a getaway car AND driver." Steve reasoned, as he helped Hopper into the backseat.

"If it makes you feel any better, Dustin's drove mine, with the rest of those little trouble making shits." Steve murmured as he struggled to adjust Hopper into the seat.

"Alright Steve, original plan or new plan?" Max said as she skidded out down the long driveway.

"New plan, Let's get Hopper to a hospital then we'll drop El and Billy to the house." Steve explained, looking back to see Hopper now completely unconscious.

"Fuck Harrington, Look, at her-- she needs a doctor too, she's completely fucked." Billy said in a growl.

"She'll be fine." Batteries just need to be recharged… We've got somewhere for her to hide; the guys are already there getting everything ready." Steve reasoned.

"She's not a goddamn machine, there are no batteries." Billy hissed back, as he continued to gently shake her awake.

\--  
"I would like to know how… a bunch of teenagers managed to get past 6 armed guards?" Brenner questioned in a hiss.

"They were resourceful doctor—calculated."

"Do you know what else I would like to know?" Brenner questioned deviously.

"How 006, managed to assist the girl."

A/N: AHHH! My own character, I hope you guys don't mind the addition!


	13. 13

-Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things

A/N: The one took me a few days to put together, I had some mild writers block, but I think I've come out of it now :) hope you guys like this one.

Chapter 13: "006".

"I'm really looking forward to hearing your explanation 'gentleman'… please don't jump all at once." Dr Brenner stated mockingly, as he passed down the line of his guilty men.

"Well you see... it's like this—" A guard stuttered nervously, before an annoyed Dr Cohen pushed in to intervene.

"We've been keeping him heavily sedated when we haven't been performing the trials, but it appears that this evenings sedative was missed due to the breach of security." Cohen explained calmly, his face was unapologetic, and he had meant it that way.

"Do you have any idea how catastrophic it could have been if he had escaped with them?" Dr Brenner question judgementally.

"His telekinesis is far weaker than 011's Dr—" Cohen challenged weakly.

"Yes, but what about his teleportation! It's appears to be growing stronger doesn't it? Not only did he manage to sense her fear and locate her- but he also managed to get himself in and out-- unharmed—." Brenner scolded angrily at his team of 'would be idiots.'

"Well, perhaps you weren't correct when you said that we have full control of all of the subjects… We can't possibly be in complete control of something, if we don't even know its full capabilities, can we?" He questioned more confidently this time, leaving Brenner to think of a retaliation to his statement.

"… you had mentioned that 006 should only be able to find individuals that he has met before…. If that is the case, then… 011-- she knows him then? She will come back looking for him, will she not?" Cohen asked wearily.

"I doubt that she would remember him-- it was too long ago now, but—Is she did come back looking for him, it would save us having to find her." Brenner said wickedly.

"What are you thinking doctor?" Cohen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing that concerns you…" Brenner growled,

"Just keep looking for them! Standing around here asking me meaningless questions isn't getting us anywhere is it? Have you checked the cabin?" Brenner questioned; his voice now raised to a subtle shout.

"Yes, they aren't there, we can't just go around looking for them, we will raise too many suspicions within the town, they're already going to be asking questions about the sheriff's whereabouts--"

"Well let's hope he thinks of a great alibi then." Brenner stated carelessly, walking towards the door to dismiss himself.

"Oh, and Doctor…—we better hope that she doesn't make her way back here… we were unable to readminister the drug PBA, which will mean that her powers will be back in full strength within a matter of days. – God help us, if she makes her way back here with a vengeance."

\--

"Are they following us?" Max asked nervously as she attempted to peel her eyes from the road.

"Hey! Watch where you're driving!" Billy sneered from the backseat, completely powerless to stop the red head's erratic driving. Somehow during their quick getaway, he had managed to pin himself underneath El's lifeless frame.

"Well if you don't like it, I can pull over and you can drive?" Max responded to him snidely.

Meanwhile hopper sat on the other side of the car, letting out a deep groan of pain every so often reminding everyone that he had been shot, but was still alive.

"You shouldn't even be driving Maxine! You don't even have a licence!" He spat angrily, secretly hoping she wouldn't call him out on his bluff, the bluff being that he was exactly where he needed to be at that moment. He never thought in a million years that there would be anything in the world that would make him allow his step sister to drive his car, but as he felt El heavy against his chest he realised that there was nothing that would have been able to peel him away from her.

Nothing.

"Stop it you two! We need to stay cool; we all could have just died back there! –AGAIN. As if the first two times weren't enough.—" Steve shouted angrily.

"We need to stick with the plan and work together, alright?" He added responsibly, turning to the pair individually to acknowledge their cooperation. The silence in the car told him that they both were in agreeance.

Billy was quickly distracted from his anger as he gazed down at the exhausted girl who was now resting into him. She was still beautiful; no amount of blood smearing could ever prevent that… It amazed him how someone could possess so much power, but yet still be so fragile, she had so many strengths, yet so many weaknesses. He wanted to shield her away from all the things that had hurt her, protect her from all the bad and evil that just seemed to be lurking around every corner waiting for her.

She could bring an entire room to its knees, open portals and set him straight back into line. -- But just as easily be as defenceless as a lamb in a lion's den; the extremes happening in only a matter of minutes, sometimes even seconds.

There was something that the pair _shared_; a _need_. This _need_ that was found from within each other, strengths that each possessed, that seemed to pull the other out of their lowest point. She'd done it plenty of times for him, at stargate she'd shown him the light when all he could see was darkness and despair. And today—she needed him. He couldn't deny her that and for once he didn't try to.

_He was going to be there, _

The short time that they had spent apart from each other had put a lot of things into perspective for him, the cliché phrase 'you never know that you had, until you've lost it' came to his mind, before he quickly smashed that nonsense to smithereens.

He'd risked his life twice now for her, without looking back or even questioning himself as to why-- to him it had always been unquestionable. But what the hell did that mean? What did all these thoughts mean?

"Is she waking up yet?" Max asked peering back again, ignoring Billy's previous outburst.

"No, she's been out too goddamn long-- there's blood all over her face, I don't even know where it's coming from--… we need to get her to a hospital, she's probably blown a hole in her brain or something--" Billy said adamantly, as he shifted nervously in his seat.

Picking up on Billy's protective tone, Steve turned in his seat to see him, only to smirk at his now vulnerable position. They were without a doubt _very comfortable._

"I didn't picture you to be the _cuddling type_, 'Hargrove'" Steve snickered, his comment causing Max to whip her head back around to see too, she thought about snapping at him for curling up so close to her friend, but was distracted by the disturbing sight of El's face.

"She always gets a bloody nose when she uses her powers, but yeah-- there is a lot more blood there than usual-- I've never seen it come from her ears like that before. Mike will probably--"

"Wheeler can just fuck off." Billy interrupted in a growl, provoking a moan from a waking El.

"Look, there's Nancy, pull over, we'll get her and Mike to take Hop to the hospital, it'll attract less attention—then we'll head up to my grandfathers old house- no one in my family goes there anymore, plus it's way out in the middle of nowhere. You can't go back to Hoppers cabin, there's a pretty good chance that they will know to look there for her." Steve explained as Max pulled the car over to meet their friends.

"I left a message on the Byers answering machine, but I'm not sure if they have gotten it yet and I guess they won't know about Hop…" Max added as they began to get out of the car.

"PLEASE tell me you found them?" Nancy asked anxiously, as her and Mike quickly made their way out of the car.

"Yeah we got them-- but you and Mike are going to need to get Hopper to the emergency ASAP; he's losing a lot of blood…" Steve strained to say as he attempted to pull hopper out of the back seat.

"Wouldn't want you to strain your perfect little muscles—" Billy murmured with an already lit cigarette between his teeth as he shoved him out of the way to take over.

"She was right— I can't believe she went in there after him." Mike said astonished, as his eyes roamed around searching for his old flame.

"Where the hell is, she!" He questioned angrily sprinting over towards Billy's car, his demeaner so heavy he appeared to be ready to rip the door off its hinge.

"Woah, you little shit, I don't think so." Billy said deeply, seizing Mike with one hand on his shoulder, not evening straining enough to remove his cigarette from his teeth.

"Get off me Dickwad!" Mike shouted back, shaking him off agitatedly,

"What'd you call me? –"Billy asked, with blackened eyes, yanking Mike towards his face so he could see the 'crazy' in them, he was more than ready to teach the 'little shit' some respect, before a hand grasped at his shoulder.

"Let him go—and calm the hell down." Steve demanded, Billy only smirked snidely and casually released a cloud of smoke into Mike's face.

"Touched by an angel today Mikey." He said smiling, as he licked his lips menacingly.

"Get in the car Mike, I've got to get you home before mom freaks out." Nancy said impatiently, already opening the passenger side of the car for him to get in.

"Are you SERIOUS? You're going to leave El with him? He's a psycho, he nearly killed Steve, or has everyone just forgotten that?" Mike protested amongst the silent group.

_Who is this little shit? Thinking that he's calling the shots around here?_

_Like where the hell had he been during all the action?_

If he wasn't careful, he was going to be schooled and Billy had a notorious streak for _breaking things _when he got angry.

"Well it's not just him numb nuts, so calm the hell down alright, me, Dustin, Max and Lucas are all going to be there, and Mrs Byers will probably be down STAT as well. SO, don't just get your shorts in a twist." Steve reasoned with a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe this…" Mike said helplessly as he ran his hands down his face out of frustration.

"Let's not forget, he went in there after her, he might be a dick to the rest of us, but for some unknown weird ass reason, he's not to her." Steve said before continuing to rant…

"She's weak Mike and if anything happens, she's going to need a little muscle to protect her…. Plus, he's the only one who doesn't have a curfew. So, would you just—"

"Stop fighting--." A weak voice said from afar, creating a pause in the groups bickering.

"El!" Mike shouted frantically.

"I don't want you to fight." She stated more clearly this time, using her last bit of energy to lean up against the car door for balance, she appeared rattled, her face was bloody, and her clothes were soiled and tatty, but yet she still appeared to be holding her own.

"Get in the car El, we're going." Billy said assertively, gesturing to her to get back in.

"You can't just order everyone around!" Mike shouted angrily once again.

"Would you just go and take the sheriff to the hospital and stop being such a little pric-." Billy had begun saying, before a mini shockwave sent the two whipping backwards, shocking the pair to look back at her.

"I said. Stop. —" El demanded coldly as she fell exhaustedly into the car door.

At lightening pace, Billy rushed to her side to stop her from planting her face into the gravel.

"well that was smart wasn't it, like you're not already fucked—" He scolded coldly, leading her back into the car.

"Maybe I'm bad at words too," she muttered under her breath,

_Oh yes, there it is. – she's still mad. Of course, she's still mad. You made her think there was something there and then said you were going on a date with someone else. Right after telling her that your shitty attitude would never change._

_\--Well maybe it will never change._

_What were you expecting?_

_—Maybe she would forget._

_How can she forget all the shitty things you've done, when everyone keeps reminding her?_

"COME ON MIKE. LET'S GO." Nancy said even more impatiently, her unease finally breaking the group up into their appropriate arrangements.

"I swear to God Max, you ever try to drive my car again and I will unleash hell onto you." Billy stated coldly as he began driving the car in the direction of their next destination.

\--

"How much further are you going to take us into the middle of Goddamn nowhere Harrington?" Billy snidely asked, as he looked towards his navigator.

"You know what, if you keep being such an asshole, I'm just going to stop directing all together." Steve answered offendedly, creating a classic eye roll from his front seat companion.

Max and El sat quietly in the backseat, questions overwhelmed Max's mind, but as she looked over to observe her friend she could see she was struggling to even keep her eyes open, so she refrained from bombarding her, meanwhile Billy was struggling with the same affliction but had decided that the questions he had for El were a private matter, he would discuss them once they were alone… That was of course if they ever arrived where Steve was apparently taking them.

"Turn here!" Steve pointed anxiously, almost grasping the wheel to turn it himself.

"Oh, thanks for the warning, dipshit," Billy sneered again, shaking his head with annoyance.

"-- I haven't been here since I was probably about six, so do you mind giving me a break?" He muttered defensively.

"There it is, the ole' Harrington summer house." Steve said with a proud grin on his face, his statement prompted the rest of the group to peer out the windows to take a closer look at their new accommodation.

The house was elaborate in comparison to the average summer cabin, it was a double story, had a massive veranda that wrapped all the way around it and without a doubt would have had at least five bedrooms inside. Putting aside the paint that had worn off over the years and what appeared to be a broken window or two, it would work perfectly for the group's needs.

"Wow." Max said from the back. "It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be." Her tone giving away that she was impressed.

"Yeah, well I had a lot of good times in this place and now…. Well, I suppose there's a first time for everything." Steve replied with a deflated tone.

"Come on, let's get inside…but— becareful, Dustin's been setting up booby traps for hours now, God knows what's around the front." He added almost chuckling.

"Trip wire." El said softly as she attempted to get herself out of the backseat.

"Huh?" Max questioned, unable to hear her soft comment.

"Trip wire… Hop taught me, it tells you when the bad men are near…--Hop… Is he okay? Where is he?" She questioned anxiously this time, her clouded mind had suddenly cleared and she had realised he wasn't with them.

"-- He's going to be okay, but he had to go to the hospital. —Nancy's got it covered, don't worry okay?" Max answered trying to assure her seemingly stressed friend.

-

"Can you walk?" Billy interrupted abruptly, his eyes appeared cold, but upon closer scrutiny it was a definite look of worry.

"I think so," El answered softly, her appearance alone, made Billy ignore her response, "Come on, let me help you." He said placing one of her arms around his shoulder.

He thought of just scooping her up and carrying her in, but he had a reputation to uphold and there were WAY too many people around to show that kind of weakness.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Dustin said anxiously as he made his way down the steps from the front door, "Don't step: there, —here, —over —there or—ummm, —Here." He pointed with a toothy grin.

Billy rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of his efforts and scooted past him, still with El in tow.

-

"Did she get Hop?" Dustin asked Steve eagerly, ignoring Billy's abruptness.

"Yeah, she got him, -- and somehow Billy managed to get them both out, I have no idea how any of them made it out alive. —El's weak, even weaker than after she closed the gate. -- Hop got shot…. Everything is a real mess." Steve said raking his hair anxiously.

"Well… let's get some sleep I guess and figure it out in the morning. – but seriously, be careful where you step, there is… I shit you not a tripwire around this entire house." Dustin said smirking to himself.

"Ah let's hope my mom doesn't randomly decide to renovate then huh?" Steve replied in a snort.

\--

Billy had managed to help El into the house in record time, he moved quickly through the bottom floor of the house searching for a bathroom to drag her into. He found one swiftly and wasted no time directing them inside. He closed the door behind them and led her towards the toilet. Closing the lid, he carefully set her down on top of it. He then made his way to the sink to wet a random towel, surprised to see that the water ran freely through the faucet. He drenched the towel thoroughly and then rang it out to remove the excess moisture.

"You've got blood all over your face, here— "He said softly, placing the warm towel into her hands.

"You're bat shit crazy, you know that?" He added slightly irritated.

He knew at that moment that if he was going to get her to open up to him, he would need to be transparent with her, that idea alone, made him feel like there were tiny bats flying about his insides.

Not knowing what to say or even where to begin, he knelt in front of her, other than a stressed sigh he was silent; secretly hoping to hell that she would start talking first but knowing her past history and lack of words, that it was highly unlikely.

He continued to watch her in silence as she briskly scrubbed the blood from her face. He soon grew impatient and snatched it away from her nimble fingers. Then with prescience he chucked it back into the sink.

"You're mad at me." He stated knowingly, grabbing both her hands into his, surprising both of them by his intimate action.

_._

"Yes." She said coldly, her eyes were piercing, they told him that she just needed more… more of him.

she always seemed to be able to speak to him without even saying more than a word or two. Just a simple look could explain everything she was thinking in detail.

_It was incredible._

_Fuck, I can't do this, it's like looking into the sun_

_It's not an apology she wants—_

_It's more. _

_—Openness,_

_A key to the door._

_Give her that key and she will forgive._

_FUCK._

_SHIELDS UP._

"Well, even if you were mad at me, why would you be so stupid and go into that place?" He questioned her angrily, squeezing her hands tightly, the harshness of it caused El to wince slightly she had even tried to pull away for a moment, but he held her there assertively.

"That man… With the white hair… He's the one… that—" He said phasing out.

"yes, hurt me." She answered, her tone still cold, it was a signal letting him know she wouldn't budge until he did.

"I don't know what to tell you alright—I'm fucked up. I have been for a long time… But for some reason I'm slightly less fucked when I'm around you… and I don't really know what that means" He said vulnerably, giving into her stare.

"I-… guess maybe you were right, some parts of us, are the same." He said so exposed now that he couldn't even meet her stare.

His vulnerability must have been what she needed, because before he even knew what was happening both her hands were on either side of his face and with such urgency in her touch she hauled him up to her with all the strength she had left and embraced him into a smouldering kiss.

_The kiss, said 'I understand you,' 'I hear you,' and 'I need you too.'_

The feeling soared through Billy's chest like a tidal wave, he initially almost thought he needed to pull her back for a moment to regain him composure, but the part of him that felt _need, _forced him to ignore that burden and with his body's own resolve, he placed one hand behind her head to pull her into an even deeper kiss, his over hand now releasing hers, to spread her legs to allow him to move in between them, closing the distance between them.

_Need, not want anymore. _

_Need._

His sexual hunger now taking over the last of his awareness, he hastily picked her up from under her hips to take her over the bathroom, sink, it was an awkward place to set her down, but it was higher up and it gave him much better access to all her treasures.

He released her lips from his and began working his way down her neck towards her chest, taking his time sucking and nibbling on each exposed piece of skin. Every hot kiss he placed burnt into her and sent shivers up her spine, the further down he came the more buttons he undid, until her flannel was completely open leaving only a bralette between him and his prize, the thin white lace left little to his imagination and it made him throb in his pants at the thought of removing it.

"You make me so crazy." He softly groaned in her ear, as he slid his rough hand underneath the delicate fabric of her bralette. He growled into her ear again at the feel of the soft skin of her breasts. The sensation caused El to fall backwards into the sink, pulling him in with her, he loudly palmed the glass cabinet above them, attempting to steady them again.

"Shhh." He murmured claiming her mouth back with his.

As he heard voices in the distance he soon became very aware that they were in a house full of people; people that would be disproving of such an act. caused him to reluctantly pull her back down from the sink.

"Hey what the hell are you two doing in there, you need to leave the door open if you're going to go in there with a buddy—alright?" Steve hissed while pounding the door from the other side.

"Hold that thought—" He whispered to her under now ragged breath.

_God damnit. _

_A house full of cockblockers._

"whatever." Billy growled, before turning back to look at El, to kiss her again more tenderly this time, a small amount of his lustful fire had been extinguished by Steve's interruption and allowed him to focus on other important matters.

"Alright as much as I'd love to stay all night in here with you and take away every last piece of your innocence…-- I need to ask you some things." He said seriously this time, as he checked to see her face for compliance.

"Can you tell me about this guy… that your dad said was in that place with you… He said that he helped you. Who was he?"

"I don't know." She said softly, knotting her eyebrows in confusion. "But I know someone who will." She added hopefully.

"Who?" Billy asked curiously.

"mama."


	14. 14

-Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things.

A/N: I have legit redone this chapter three times. *rolls eyes*... It has taken me near a week to sort it out because I ended up writing it and using my original chapter 14 as chapter 15 so I then had to go back and write a new chapter 14. I don't even know. *face palm* but the good news is I've got the other chapter done and I'll upload it tomorrow, I didn't want to overdo it by uploading it all in one hit.

Also… if you haven't watched the stranger things trailer for season 4, YOU NEED TO.

Chapter 14: 'Mama'

So Many imperative questions needed to be asked, their lives depended on it now.

"Your mom? How would she know anything about him?" Billy enquired.

"Before me-- she worked there… she saw things, knew things. My aunt Becky has papers from the lab…"

"Papa hurt her, because of me." El recounted sadly, she looked down to her feet to hide the sadness in her eyes.

It stung his chest to watch her blame herself for merely just being born, being the non-sympathetic type though, he struggled to be able to find the words to comfort her.

"Hey, it's not your fault okay? –none of it is… He's a piece of shit—and your mom, she was just trying to do the right thing. Don't you dare ever think that again—alright?" He demanded firmly, his eyes wrinkled into a frown until once again, he saw those wide doe eyes looking up to him, they were glossy—evidently holding in tears.

There had been plenty of times throughout his life that his female conquests had cried in front of him, but it was always at the prospect of being dumped or traded in for a newer, hotter model. It had never before tugged at his heart strings even in the slightest, he'd normally just flash them a quick smile and a wink to say 'thanks for your time' and then he'd be on his merry way; onto the next poor girl that crossed his immaculate charm. But this was different, this was _her _and it wasn't him that was causing her pain, it was an outside factor.

_No, no, no. _

_Stop that—_

_No crying._

"What you showed me… You know, when we were in my car the other night… She didn't appear to be exactly up for a chat…" He tiptoed, choosing his words carefully, ensuring that he didn't set her over the edge into tears. He couldn't deal with that; but if it happened, he'd have to. It was obvious she was struggling because she couldn't seem to be able to meet his gaze. Placing his hand under her chin he forced her to meet his eyes.

She was surprised to see that they appeared to be much bluer than before their heated moment in the bathroom. His desire must have slowly dwindled and with it his pupils had resolved back to their normal size. Or perhaps it was something else causing their richness? Could it be something as simple as _sympathy_ changing his colour miraculously? It was no secret that he understood her pain better than anyone probably ever could, maybe that was unwillingly haemorrhaging out of him with no chance of stopping it.

"No—she can't have a normal talk… We have to have a special talk." She explained feebly, pointing one of her fingers to her temple to explain her plan further. "Tomorrow, but now-- need to sleep--feel sick. —" She babbled faintly.

Billy felt her weight uncontrollably fall into him, at first it felt like she had fainted, but as he looked down to her face, she was still very much awake. Her frailness seemed to be worsening and with it so did his concern; the rest of questions would have to wait until the morning and tonight he would just have to be patient in order to rebuild up her strength… She'd need it in order to speak with her mother and speaking with her mother, meant that they would know more about the young man that had saved them.

"You hungry?" He smirked, "I brought your eggos, they're in the back of my car." He added, sparking an excitement to light up her eyes, the sight forced him to hold in a chuckle. She accompanied her excitement with a nod that he was sure would have dislocated her neck. He pulled her back into him for one last kiss, knowing that once they had made their way out of the bathroom, he wouldn't be able to show her any more attention at the risk of the rest of the group passing judgement. Once he was finished locking her lips with his and an erratic mauling of her backside, they made their way out of the bathroom, both unable to wipe the devilish smiles that were plastered on their faces.

\--  
"Do you always eat like a baby dinosaur, after you overdo it?" Dustin criticised.

El withdrew her attention from the reducing mound of waffles on her plate, looking to her accuser she sat puzzled for a moment, but soon worked out what he was going on about. Being as exhausted as she was, she only seemed to have the energy to throw him an irritated glare, before stabbing her fifth waffle in full.

"Leave her alone Henderson, before I roll you." Billy scolded from the corner, he'd been boarding up broken and easily accessible windows for the better part of an hour now. That mixed with listening to the groups consistent bickering, was testing his patience and he was just looking for someone to push him over the edge.

"What? It's like she's got three stomachs." He replied defensively. "Maybe a baby cow actually." Dustin snorted, feeling proud of his quick wit.

"Shut it dingus. —let her do what she's got to do." Steve added, giving him a gentle slap against the back of his head to properly shut him up this time.

"Hey!" Dustin glared.

"Hey yourself, you're lucky it was me and not 'Biff' over there." Steve mocked, continuing to ruffle Dustin's hair up.

"I know you did not just call me a meathead in a roundabout way _Harrington_." Billy growled, appearing to have had enough, he placed the nail between his teeth down, as if preparing to follow through with his threat.

"Oh no-- I would never… Come on McFly, let's go and sort out the sleeping arrangements-- so everyone can go to bed." He gestured to Dustin to follow him.

"Douchebags." Billy murmured, with his back still turned, he placed another nail between his teeth, preparing to launch another board up.

"Who's McFly?" El puzzled, as she ate the last of the crumbs from her plate.

Knowing it would have been almost impossible to answer her question; without her asking another question, he finished hammering the board into place and then turned to face her.

"You been to the movies before?"

"No, dad always said,_ 'not safe._'

"Shit really? The old chief really does have you on a short leash, doesn't he? I guess we are going to have to take you to see Marty McFly, then won't we? ... We just won't tell your dad."

"Really?" She gasped, her surprise soon becoming a smile of excitement.

"Yeah, why not?"

Obviously overjoyed by his proposal, she threw her arms around his neck and forced him into an overly enthusiastic hug.

_Yep, nice work-- you'd think she just won the lottery._

"Thank you," She said placing a single kiss on his cheek.

_NO, NO, NO. _

"Alright, you should probably head up to bed, I need to finish up down here." He squirmed, attempting to do everything in his power to fight his body's reflexes to fling her off him.

_But it felt so right._

Apparently, the group had other ideas about the sleeping arrangements that Steve attempted to organise. His efforts of bestowing dominance on the group seemed to have its normal effects, the situation seemed to almost identically mirror the time he had tried to stop them from entering the mind flayers tunnel system, with the outcome being the same.

_Following the little shits around, while they did whatever they wanted._

Max and Lucas had fallen asleep on the sofa in the living area, El had passed out in one of the upstairs bedrooms and Dustin refused to turn into one of the bedrooms, at the fear of bedbugs biting him and giving him some type of incurable disease. After about ten minutes of arguing and watching Steve ranting around the house, Billy turned into one of the random bedrooms, prompting Steve to give up and follow his example.

——————

The next morning or more like afternoon, the group rose as rested as they could be given the events from the night before. The lack of heating in the old house mixed with copious amounts of adrenaline had made for a rough night.

When Billy had finally made his way down to in the oversized kitchen, he was surprised to see that only Dustin was seated at the very large kitchen island. He appeared to have been tuckering into a very overfilled bowl of cheerios.

Where was everyone else? Had Steve already taken Max and Lucas home? That would have made sense considering that their parents would start worrying about their whereabouts. The old 'sleeping at a friend's house' trick only worked until their moms started ringing around.

_Neil would be looking for Max._

The windows downstairs, that Billy thought he had sufficiently boarded up, seemed to be letting in an absurd amount of light, creating a reaction from him that some would have questioned whether he was human- or vampire. The culprit to his sensitively had been too may six packs and not enough sleep, rubbing his temples and wolfing back a large glass of water, he scanned the room looking for El.

"Where's El?"

"uhh out the back.' Dustin mumbled, with a mouthful of toast.

Billy began making his way towards the door to see for himself but was stopped abruptly.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you, she's in a mood, kicked me out, before I could even finish opening the door." He added warningly.

"Where's Sinclair." Billy asked abruptly, as he continued to make his way towards the door.

"umm.. at home, Steve took him and Max home this morning, why's that?"

"Little shit was too comfortable on the couch last night with Maxine." He blurted, clearly ignoring Dustin's recommendation he began to make his way out the sliding back door.

He stealthily made his way out into the backyard, he was shocked to see in the daylight the vastness of the property; surrounding the house were an assortment of overgrown bushes and trees, the woods that engulfed the estate seemed to be infinite and there appeared to be a small lake not a long distance away. If it hadn't been so run down, it without a doubt would have been a beautiful place to spend the summer.

Scanning the area further, it didn't take long to spot a harmonious Eleven, seated blindfolded in the middle of the overgrown grass. She looked focused, peaceful as if on her way to meet a superb being. Her appearance gave away that she'd had a shower, her skin appeared to be glowing in comparison to its dusty appearance after her ordeal in the upside down. Her hair looked like silk as it flowed freely in the sunshine, she was effortlessly beautiful, Billy couldn't help but think how unfair it was on him, he didn't stand a chance against it.

"El?"

\--

"Shh."

"You almost done, whatever it is that you're doing? I want to get going, if we are going to go and see your mom and the chief." He pressed assertively.

"Yes, almost done."

Making use of his time, Billy made his way back into the house to prepare a bowl of cereal, just as he had been ready to take his first bite, Steve came zipping in through the kitchen door.

"Oh, finally! Done getting your beauty sleep, I see?" He mocked, as he poured himself a cup of steaming coffee.

"I wanted to talk to you about the plan going forward…"

"Will came through on the walkie this morning… they are in town now and staying at Hoppers trailer. — Mrs Byers thinks it's best if El doesn't stay there with them, she wants to her to stay hidden at least until Hopper is better." He explained.

"And Although everyone and I mean EVERYONE, agrees you are a 10/10 asshole, we have all decided that you should stay here with her. It would be safest option, even putting aside the fact that she's gone missing from you twice now…"

"Yeah sure whatever—" Billy agreed, lighting up a fresh smoke.

"Really? You're not going to be a dick about it?" Steve pressed.

"Nah." Billy smirked as he blew a thick cloud of smoke in the direction of Steve's face.

As the two continued to spar, El silently slipped in through the back door, presumably unnoticed by the pair.

"So… Did you find him?" Dustin asked, as he chowed down on a mouthful of cereal.

"No— can't…. I don't remember what he looks like." She sighed, as she gestured to Billy with a smile to let him know she was ready to leave.

"You ready to go?" Billy asked as he down a glass of raw eggs.

"Ew." She grimaced at the sight.

\--

"Yes, ready."

"Don't you be 'EWING' me; I've got to catch up… A three-month coma isn't good for muscle definition." He proceeded to scruffily grab his keys from the counter.

\--  
"Where to first?" Billy asked as he drove off the gravel road.

"Can we go see Hop first?"

"Yeah alright."

"You feeling better today?" He asked, tuning the 'garbage' off the radio.

If she didn't feel it—she looked it. Maybe it was the lack of natural light that he hadn't seen her in, or maybe it was just his feelings coming undone, but today—she looked naturally _striking. _Her hair was tossed back in a bright pink scrunchie and her choice of clothing; a violet woollen sweater and high waisted jeans seemed to compliment her figure perfectly. Billy hadn't thanked Steve at the time, but he was thankful that he had gone out of his way to go back to Hoppers cabin and take their bags to the summer house. Otherwise, he wouldn't be wearing his double denim look—he'd be wearing mucky spore ridden attire.

"Yeah, better, but powers are still weak, but-- enough to talk to mama."

As they made their way down the highway, Billy was surprised to see that they weren't as far from town as he had first thought, Steve clearly had taken them the long way in… from origin to destination it turned out to only be about a twenty-minute drive. Before they knew it they were pulling into the carpark of Hawkins General Hospital. Billy seemed to have barely finished parking, when El was already opening her car door to escape.

"I'll meet you in there, alright." He said leaning in to catch her, she nodded to him in recognition and then quickly continued making her way towards the hospital entry.

"El!" Jonathon shouted from down the hall, causing her to gallop towards him

"Mike told us everything, I'm so glad that you're okay hunny." Joyce announced, as she pulled her 'adopted' daughter into a tight hug.

"Come on, Hop's waiting to see you." She drew her into her wing, leading the way into Hoppers room.

\--

"Hey Kid."

"Come here, and give your old man a hug, will ya?" He smiled warmly, as he opened his arms to invite her in. Without even a second of hesitating, she dashed towards him and carefully climbed up onto the bed to take him up on his offer.

"I really missed you." She whispered, as a tear absorbed into the fabric of his hospital clothes.

"I missed you too kid." He bent down to kiss the crown of her head.

"But you know your little stunt, no matter how brave… means you're uh…"

"You're grounded." He stuttered.

"Grounded." She echoed.

"Yep—means you're not going anywhere, until you're fifty,"

"Fifty…" She repeated back again… "How old are you?" She puzzled, attempting to work out the math for herself.

"--El your friend is here," Joyce interrupted from the door.

"Hey,"

"Hey kid, do you want to give us a minute." Hop gestured to El, hoping to dismiss her from the room, she hesitated for a moment remembering what he had been like with Mike but remembered that _Billy wasn't Mike_.

"Thank you, for what you did—both times. You have no idea how unbelievably important she is to me."

_Yes, I do._

"Joyce told me that she is going to be staying with you in some hideaway house, which sounds like a good plan… but I'm just going to remind you…."

"I'm a cop." He threatened.

"So, take what you like from that knowledge." He blurted.

A charming smile appeared on Billy's handsome face, 'this cop', trying "Scare em' tactics.' Didn't he know that he had been arrested more times than he could even count?

_Obviously not, and it's probably better that way,_

there wasn't a cop in the country that could make him shake in his boots.

"Okay Sir." Billy scoffed.

_Sir_,

Neil had always made him call him sir, he had never deserved it though, at least this cop gave a damn about his kid and for that alone he deserved at least an ounce of respect.

"I'll keep _her safe_." He promised, keeping his reply brief and true.

_Safe_ meaning safe from harm, he certainly wasn't planning on hurting her… he'd actually been planning opposite, her was going to supply her with a happiness she wouldn't know how to deal with.

"She told me you're taking her to see her mother… you should tread carefully, Terry will be of interest to Brenner, which means they may be around the house or follow you out. Watch yourselves." He insisted, as Billy began vacating the room.

"Oh, and 'kid', I saw the way you looked at my daughter the other night."

"--Don't be getting any ideas, you're too old for her--." He demanded.

Billy could only grin at the sheriffs attempt at intimidation, "not even nineteen yet chief." He exited the door with a charming wink.

"Hey!" Hop shouted helplessly from the bed, "AND, be sure to keep your shitty attitude away from her too-- she's already full of lip!"

"I'll wait for you in the car, while you say goodbye okay?" He squeezed El around the waist, as he passed by her, she gestured back to him with a simple nod.

"I'm not a fan of this this plan…" Hopper clutched Joyce's hand in his.

"They'll be fine, I'll keep an eye on them." Jonathon intercepted from the side.

"We need to figure out what the lab is doing and while we do it, we need to make sure they don't get their hands on El and start Armageddon." Joyce squeezed his hand back, with a gentle smile.

"She's only sixteen, I...—" Hopper protested anxiously.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." El counter with a smile, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and headed out to meet Billy.

"You be safe 'kid'."

"I will."

\--

"So, are you going to give me directions like 'shit for brains' did last night?" Billy peered to El who was seated comfortably fiddling around with the radio stations.

"Well? Where am I going?"

"Keep going straight until you get to a bend." She pointed.

"How do you know, without an address?"

"I just do, once I've seen it--I can just get there."

\--

"Can you settle on a station? --You're making my headache worse." He puffed on his lit cigarette frustratedly.

Finally settling on a radio station, El rolled her eyes and gave him a charming smirk. He was however, secretly surprised that she had put something half decent on, he had expected some type of bubble gum pop music.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" He abruptly rolled the window down to cycle some air into the car.

"Turn here!" she exclaimed, pointing towards a narrow turn.

"Thanks for the warning!"

Billy pulled into the long driveway of the 'Ives' residence and parked up beside the side of the house, he quickly followed in behind El, being careful not to be left behind. As he made his way up the steps, he noticed she was already knocking anxiously.

"Jane," An astonished woman answered the door, hesitant at first but after a second pulled El into a warm embrace.

"I didn't think you would come back. I was worried about you when you ran off."

"I'm sorry, I had to go, I wasn't sure if you… if you were…." She stuttered nervously.

"It's okay, -- you don't have to explain… I guess you're here to see your mother?"

"Yes, need to see mama, it's important… and... —this is my friend Billy." She moved to pull Billy out from behind her by his hand.

"Billy, this is Aunt Becky."

Once they had finished their introductions, they made their way further into the house, while 'Aunt Becky' prepared some lunch for her guests, El and Billy made their way to find her mother.

"Mama…?"

"it's me…. Jane."

"I was hoping we could… uh… talk."

"This is my friend Billy, he's a nice boy… you'd like him, if you could…" She muttered, as she focused and grasped her mother's hand.

_HA, she would NOT like me._

Mothers of girls never liked him; he was ALWAYS labelled as BAD news_._

_ALWAYS_

"Mama," she cried, noticing that this time the lights began flickering and a small trickle of blood poured from Terrys Ives nose.

"She's ready to talk." El confirmed, sitting on the carpet in front of her mother's chair, she placed the blindfold from her pocket on over her eyes and began focusing on the static from the TV behind her.

Billy watched curiously from the doorway, his one arm on the door frame made him appear uninterested but nothing could have been farther from the truth.

_Darkness soon surrounded her and as she began to ripple through the water, in the direction of the back of her mother's rocking chair, she began to have second thoughts of whether her mother would be able to communicate thoroughly enough to be able to help them._

_"Mama, I need your help… can you help me find a man? He's like us, he helped me… and now I need to help him."_

_"Mama" El tugged firmly on her mother's vacant form, but this time her eyes met El's. She reached her hand out to hold her daughter's hand in place with her own._

_"Please mama, I need to see." El pleaded, a small tear rolling down her cheek._

_Suddenly El was jolted and sent spiralling back to her own personal Hell._

_The lab._

_Her hell on earth._

_The rainbow room?_

_This time she was a bystander, much like Billy had been in her recollections, but this time she was watching herself._

_Not alone, but with two other children, both much older than her but both carrying similar gifts to her own. One of the children being Kali, the other, a boy at least ten years older than herself, he was blocking the two girls with his arms, protecting them from the guards that must have wanted to complete some sort of testing._

_"Leave them alone!" His voice echoed in the void._

_"006, don't make this as painful as last time, just get out of the way."_

_"My name is not 006, I'm Tony, you bastard!" He hissed, with only the subtle flick of his wrist he sent the guard flying backwards into the padded wall opposite them._

_Knowing that has was running out of time he turned to face the young brunette girl,_

_"Listen to me, you're probably not going to see me again after today,-- they won't allow it, but I want you to promise me something." He demanded with a shake._

_"You never stop fighting," _

_"And one day, when you're grown up and your powerful as all hell,-- you punish them all, okay? Promise me?" He demanded almost angrily_

_"PROMISE ME, PROMISE ME, PROMISE ME!"_

_"I promise, I promise, I promise!" _

_"EL!" a distant voice shouted, was it coming from the outside?_

_\--  
_

"El, Jesus Christ—are you okay?" Billy jerked her from the floor, pulling her aggressively into his chest.

"You were screaming….'I promise', what the hell happened?"

"Mama showed me." She concluded fuzzily, shaking slightly from the disorientation, she nuzzled further into his grip,

"She showed me something I didn't remember; I think mama's powers are different from mine."

"What do you mean different?" Billy released his grip to enquire further.

"She can see others."

"Others? What do you mean, what did you see?"

"006."


	15. 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things

A/N: as promised here is 15, this chapter is a tad NAUGHTY, you've been warned!

enjoy! xx

Chapter 15: Give him the Medicine

"WAIT. WHAT?--There's more of you?" Billy released her shocked by the notion.

"Yes, I thought there was only Kali, she's '008', but I guess we're all numbered for a reason."

"So, what you're trying to tell me, is that 'some boy' that goes by the name of '006', whose real name is 'Tony', has the same sort of capabilities as you… saved you twice… and your mother showed you this in her mind, when she can't even string a sentence together?… If it were even possible, how would she know that?" Aunt Becky speculated as she continued to set the table for a late lunch.

"I don't know how mama knows. I guess the same way she knew about Kali? —but she showed me--this boy. He helped us when the guards were trying to hurt us."

"He's the same person that was in the upside down, I know it."

"Right well… let's see if we can find something about a missing child in your mom's filing cabinets" She gestured for El and Billy to join her at the table.

"You know Jane, your mom isn't very well… It's possible that what she's shown you… isn't exactly…"

"I'm El… And mama isn't crazy—" She scolded.

"Your mother always loved the name Jane; she'd been waiting her whole life to have a baby girl to be able to call her that…"

"--Look can we just find the shit that we need to find and get a move on," Billy intercepted from the side.

"Yes, 'find the shit'." El chimed in with a grin.

"Well then, let's sit down and have some lunch and go through these newspaper clippings." Becky agreed and began plating up an assortment of sandwiches amongst the mounds of unruly, scattered papers.

"Here," Billy pointed abruptly to the small clipping barely visible under the mound of rubble.

"Tony Lyons."

"Says here: 'Tony Lyons, age nine years old, passed away when his parents had taken him for experimental therapy.' Apparently, they were strict Christians… He was reported to have resembled behaviour to that of a possessed individual…. Being that he was violent and possessed demon-like capabilities,"

. Pfftt, sounds like me as a kid.

"AND, they took him to, you guessed it! The Lab! Where he reportedly died in custody, committing suicide in one of the cells."

"I've got to help him—" El murmured.

"Um no. You don't, if you think for one second that you are going back to that lab, you are sadly mistaken."

"Billy… It's not just about helping him, don't you see? He's their way in, he's most likely what reopened the gate…. with him we might be able to close it for good." She negotiated, while gently squeezing his hand.

"No, El. We wait for your dad to get out of the hospital and then we let HIM deal with those scumbags. – end of story, now say goodbye and let's go." He charged off towards the door.

\--  
The drive back to Steve's cabin was a long and uncomfortable one, it seemed to lag out a hell of a lot longer than the drive down had. It must have been the cold shoulder El had decided was necessary to give, in order to get her own way.

But Billy wasn't the type to cave into a childish or girly tantrum.

Other than a few frustrated sighs and agitated squirms she remained completely silent the entire way back. By the time they had arrived back to the property, the sun and set and only the stars and sounds of crickets remained.

Being still upset and frustrated El decided she would continue her silent protest in the comfort of her room.

"If I wake up in the morning, and you're not here, I am going to lose my shit." He warned as she made her way up the stairs, ignoring him completely, she slammed the door abruptly.

A few hours had passed and only the sound of crickets and many empty beer cans remained. The crisp outside air gave off an unsettling chill inside the house, but Billy laid awake for other reasons.

A war in his mind just seemed to be playing on repeat; what to do about this girl that was plaguing his mind. To Billy it seemed like there would be no tomorrow if he didn't figure things out by the next time he saw her. This girl was constantly flooding his mind, she seemed to be able to get under his skin in a way that no one ever could-- he couldn't seem to shake her off. It wouldn't be so easy anymore just to cut her loose, he craved her, wanted to be around her—to touch her. It was like an addiction, an addiction where cold turkey just wasn't an option.

He rolled around agitated for a few more minutes, sighing every time he tried a new position only to find out that it was just as uncomfortable as the last. Realising, that he was just too switched on for sleep, he kicked his blankets off and reached for his cigarettes on the nightstand. Once he had one lit, he laid back onto the bed and closed his eyes to rejoice in the miracle of nicotine.

"Billy?" Whispered a voice from the door, shocked his eyes fell open and he quickly sat up from the bed to see a half dressed Eleven standing innocently at the door. It was clear what she wanted and that pain in his chest that just seemed to keep haunting him told him to just give in to her every heart's desire.

"Yeah," He released another cloud of smoke towards the ceiling.

"I—…I… I'm cold, and there's no more blankets in my room."

A crappy excuse to find her way into his room, but he was happy for it all the same.

"Thought you were mad?" He smirked as he watched himself grip his smoke between his finger and thumb.

"I was mad,"

"--Disappointed."

"If I sleep in here, you won't have to worry about me sneaking out in the middle of the night."

"Come on," He sighed, proceeding to lift the blankets on the bare side of the bed.

"I can't believe what a pussy you're making me into." He muttered, as she bolted into the bed next to him.

"Pussy? — cat? You think I'm turning you into a cat?" She knotted her eyebrows in confusion.

"It's a figure of speech, never mind," He sighed, as he watched her tuck herself into the blankets next to him. The t-shirt that she was wearing was short— too short for him to be able to think about anything else but sliding his hands up underneath it. Ignoring his urges, he continued to drag on his cigarette and gaze up at the ceiling.

It wasn't just his temperament she was changing; it was more. His normal type that he went for didn't seem to satisfy any part of his appetite anymore. All he could think about was her, she was so mysterious… What was under that t-shirt? Lace underwear, a pair of boxers, a g-string perhaps? God knows… and God did he care.

The perfect complexion of her skin, without even a drop of makeup to show for it was so refreshing, he'd been out with so many superficial barbies, none of them seemed to be able to hold a candle to her-- she was completely herself, whole heartedly, open and honest— it was intoxicatingly sexy.

So sexy.

"So, why couldn't you sleep?" He asked casually, exhaling another puff of smoke up towards the ceiling.

Great, now we are having pillow talk.

I need to go back to that lab and have them give me a round of that electric shock therapy—snap me back to reality.

"I always have a hard time sleeping…. I think about all the bad stuff I've done—."

"All of the people that I've hurt-- "

"—when I get angry, I can't really control--…." She nervously rearranged the blanket around herself.

Billy turned to face her, locking eyes with her, he hesitated for a minute thinking about how he should respond to her openness. Honesty? Or a guarded answer?

"That happens when I'm angry too."

"There's a lot of bad in the world and sometimes it just… touches you."

"Usually when people get angry, it's for a good reason, like protecting someone that you…-- you know…"

Honesty

"Like what you did for me at stargate?" She watched as his eyes fell into the back of his head, he was without a doubt annoyed by her question, he raked his hand nervously through his hair and let out a massive sigh before he could think of his response.

"Yeah I guess…-- Like at stargate."

"—And with your friend Rob? …. Or when you came--… you came looking for me?" She pressed, turning her innocent eyes to meet his gaze.

"Yeah-yeah, --you get it, I don't want you to die, alright."

"You always seem to do that… come looking for me, why?" She moved in closer to press her leg into his.

She considered for a moment not to question him further, she knew his patience had very defined limits and she certainly would be near that point.— But she had decided that she needed to know the answer, no matter how angry he got with her, it was worth the risk.

"Would you just drop it El? I told you I just don't want you to die… I would've done it for lots of people alright... I'm tired, if you're going to stay in here, then be quiet."

Showing her only his back, he closed his eyes tightly and began the tiring process of trying to sifter out that horrible ache in his chest. What he had told her had been an obnoxious lie, he knew it. He was hoping that deep down she would have known it too. His words would have hurt her, and he cared that they had, but he just couldn't seem to let her see that.

Stressfully, he began organizing the blankets on top of himself, noticing that midway through he felt the bed rumble, followed by the sound of stamping feet.

She's storming off.

She's mad.

Again.

Fuckkkk, fix it.

"El—Stop." He rose from the bed in a panic,

"No. You stop." She cried, only stopping for a second to spit venom.

"You're being a 'meathead', and now I give you the medicine." She continued to storm off in the direction of the door.

What? The medicine? What the hell is she talking about?

Jesus, she hears a word once-- then uses it against me, not even knowing what it means?

"Is that what you want to hear, that I'm a jerk?" He snapped, springing from the bed to stalk in behind her.

"Then… Yes, I'm a jerk, okay? I've told you… I'm not good."

He didn't get to be jerk to her, not anymore, they were past that now, she was going to 'give him the medicine' and make him understand. She stood angrily at the door, ready to make her stand, but as she reached for the doorknob, Billy came in hot behind her and placed his palm firmly on the door to hold it closed.

"You're not leaving."

He was intimidating, that he already knew, everyone had seemed to be afraid of him at some point--everyone of course—except Neil Hargrove.Over the years Billy had purposely given off a psychotic demeanour, it was his way of protecting himself from pain and unfortunately it was also all he knew.

Being intimidating meant that he could take whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. – But El was different, she wasn't afraid of him, he thought that perhaps because of the power she possessed she knew she could handle him.

He stood tall, towering over her minuscule frame, leaving little barriers between them, he had nothing on but a pair of boxers. Knowing that her powers were still so weak, he could have easily thrown her across the room, hit her, abusing her in anyway he felt fitting. That's what everyone would have expected from big bad Billy Hargrove --But yet here she was-- still strong and as confident as a brick wall, she knew the real him.

His demeanour- was just that. Only a made-up character that he had become an expert in portraying. He'd never hurt her, and she knew that he knew it too.

"Yes I am." She hissed.

"No—you're not." He growled, single-mindedly closing his hand around her face, to demand that her lips meet his, he held her there forcefully, feeling her struggle against him, he pinned the rest of her body into his, so tightly she nearly coughed from his grip.

Her scent was intoxicating to him, a mixture of fruity soap and burnt sugar, it was the sweetest fragrance he'd ever smelt, and it drove him to thrust his tongue even further into her mouth, enjoying the way she squirmed against him.

"Stop it!" She cried, her hand shaking as she slapped him clean across his cheek. The sound echoed off the walls like glass breaking on a tiled floor.

Billy stood shocked for a second, wondering for a moment if it had even happened. His face stung only for a split second. The brief pain dispensed and only the confusion remained. Why didn't he feel even the smallest inclination to hit her back?

Yep-- I probably deserved that.

He'd never been smacked by a girl before; he'd had their nails pierce the skin on his back and been bitten in various places countless times, but never in all his time had his advances been denied. Then again, he'd never been close enough to any of them to fight with them, let alone to try and kiss them in anger.

It was shocking and assertive and completely unexpected, and sweet Jesus did it turn him on. El was normally shy and submissive to him, but not tonight, he'd pushed her buttons, she'd reached her breaking point. Or maybe she was just becoming even more herself, maybe she was at a point of being able to tell him exactly what she wanted and what she didn't want— It wouldn't matter though, he was going to ignore it, he'd told her he was bad and she was about to witness it first hand, maybe rattling her up a bit would be enough to scare her away and do him a favour.

"Did you seriously just bitch slap me?" He placed an arm on each side of her to hold her body in place ensuring he kept the door closed. She looked more afraid of him now, her palms were pressed against the door and her face was turned to its side. She couldn't seem to meet his furious glare, but if she'd snuck a glimpse in, she would have seen his features soften as he bent in to speak directly into her ear.

"You wanna know why I keep coming for you?"

"because I want you around me." He groaned,

"—all the fucking time."

Bad but good.

Or maybe there was more good than bad.

His breath became hot against her skin, every single hair on her body was standing on end as he began to move his hands off the wall to tightly grip around her waist.

She wanted to smack him clean across the face again, but this other part of her that was powerless to fight against him, gave in and let him reclaim her mouth with his. It was strong and fierce, if she hadn't known him like she did, she would have thought it was driven by anger—no, this kiss was driven by passion.

"All the time." He had said, seductively in her ear

A brief but honest answer, it was enough for her.

She relinquished all her remaining anger towards him and along with it, the rest of her self-control. As she gave into him, she melted into his embraced and closely wrapped her arms around his neck, as she did, she felt her feet flutter up off the floor and their bodies make their way to an unknown destination. She didn't care where he was taking her—it didn't matter. She wasn't afraid of the unknown, because she knew he was good and that he couldn't—that he wouldn't ever hurt her.

He hastily spilled her out onto the bed, only breaking free from her lips long enough to lay down atop of her. Unsure at first, if she had given him consent, he stopped for a moment to stare down at her. Her eyes were dark and wild, filled with desire, and something else… it was something that he'd never experienced before; it was something he didn't know how to process. It pierced through his thick exterior with such force that the initial impact left him feeling lightheaded and dizzy. It left a warm and hazy substance behind, that could only be described as adoration, plain and simple.

She was just as besotted with him at that moment as he was with her, she didn't just want him because he was attractive to her, it was more than that, she wanted him to expand on their connection, a level of intimacy that neither of them had ever experienced.

Although the intrusion of this warm and fuzzy feeling was unlawful, it did quickly clear up his confusion of how she was feeling. Under ragged breath he vigorously reclaimed her mouth with his and began working his way down her neck. He ravished each piece of skin ensuring that with each hot kiss that he placed provoked a gentle moan from her lips. She was breathing heavily now and was more than happy to oblige him in the removal of her shirt. As he began tugging away at it, attempting to try and heave it up between them, she gently pushed against the hard muscles of his chest, to allow herself to sit up on his lap. Once she was in a straddling position, he quickly pulled the shirt off over her head and was rewarded by a perfectly bare chest.

Amazing

Without a second thought he planted his face between supple and soft flesh.

"--you don't understand what you do to me," he groaned into creamy perfection.

She makes me crazy.

"You're going to have to tell me to stop if you don't want this." He continued to ravage the soft skin of her breasts.

"I trust you."

someone in this world trusts me?

Meanwhile, El was struggling with her own realisations, her body was feeling sensations that were completely foreign to her, her only education on such matters, was a brief flip through of Max's Cosmo. Sure, she'd kissed Mike plenty of times before, but nothing like this had ever come out of it. She was hot all over, heat was radiating out of places she never thought would; and that bulgebetween Billy's legs was once again present. However, this time she understood, what it was all about.

Working himself up even further, Billy began thrusting himself up towards the indent of her still clothed heat, only his boxers and the thin fabric of her underwear remained between them. Frustrated, he reached down between them and aggressively yanked the moist fabric of Els underwear to the side, he ignored his initial instinct, to reach into his pants and free himself from his restraints and just thrust into her with every last fibre of his body.

No, it would be over too soon, she deserved so much more than that for her first time. There was also a part of him that was uncertain if she was ready, he'd stolen plenty of virginities in his time, but this one was different, it was hers and for once he didn't just want to steal it, he wanted to earn it.

She shuddered and gasped as he began to gently stroke the warm and wet folds of her entrance, wanting her to enjoy it, he took his time, not just jabbing a finger in, he started slowly, testing her, checking to see if she actually did want to go through with the act.

He continued his exploration, rubbing and circling her soaked folds, a few minutes in and he could sense her arousal meeting a climax, "Do you want me to stop?" He murmured into her naval,

"Nooooo." She moaned, reaching down to grab a fistful of blonde locks.

"I can stop anytime, you know…" He gnawed his way down to trace the skin of her upper thigh.

With a grin present on his face he removed his hand from her entrance to roughly slide her underwear off, he grasped her thighs tightly and pulled them apart vigorously. He watched proudly as she laid sprawled out on the bed, with closed eyes and parted lips.

Breathtaking,

Sorry chief, but a man's gotta eat.

Waisting no time, he chucked her legs over his shoulders and heaved her now unshielded heat to his lips, he took her all at once, not coming up for air until she abrupty placed a panicked barefoot to his chest.

"STOP." She moaned, as glass shattered across the room.

Fuck me. —was that just a literal mind fuck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She leant up red in the face.

"that, was, so. fucking. hot." He pulled her up onto his lap, using her hair as reins he pulled her back to attack the skin of her bare chest, this time focusing on rose bud nipples.

"Billy stop, it will happen again." She protested weakly, digging her nails in the defined muscles of his shoulders.

"Shhhh." He pushed her back in the bed again, silencing her with his mouth.

Caving into his persuasion, she reached down into the thin fabric of his boxers, hoping to free the animal within him, when a sound that could only be described as something 'not from this world' erupted from outside.

"Did you hear that?" she broke the kiss, with gentle hands against his hard chest.

"What? --no, it's nothing." He purred, shaking her off to continue his work.

"Billy, stop, listen." She clasped his mouth with her hand.

He humoured her for a moment, pausing his struggle and rolling his eyes at the small hand against his mouth attempting to silence him.

"I don't hear anything." He motioned to free himself

Stressed from the noise, she push him off and quickly placed her t-shirt over her head and made her way towards the window.

"Listen… It's coming from outside-- the woods." She leant in on tiptoes.

"It's probably nothing, raccoons or something, now come on." He playfully grasped her by the legs to pull her over to him.

"it's not nothing." She argued, shaking him off to make her way to the door.

"El, don't be stupid." He whispered angrily.

Seeing that he wasn't going to win the argument, he quickly leapt from the bed and placed his jeans over his bulging member, he then made his way to the door to follow in her footsteps. As he sprung down the stairs, he was displeased to see that she had already made her way outside.

God damnit, needs a leash.

"El!" He attempted to whisper.

As he caught up to her, he was disturbed to see the look on her face, she was afraid, he'd seen that look plenty of times and unfortunately he'd been the one to put it on her face one too many times.

"Wait inside, I'll check it out."

"Shhhh. Listen."

"I promised your dad I'd keep you safe, now get inside!"

I promised myself that too.

The sound of sharp movement, erupted from inside of the darkness of the overgrown woods, tree branches cracked and unnatural quick movement made it look like the trees had sprung to life.

"Alright, yeah I heard that too."

"Inside, now." Billy stalked backwards, searching for El's hand with his, he yanked her so fast up the porch steps, she thought she would have had whiplash. As they made it into the safety of the reinforced house, he slammed and locked the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?"

"A raccoon." She raised an eyebrow.

"Fine you win-- what do we do?"


	16. 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things

A/N: I wanted there to be more plot in this chapter, but it ended up being all romantic and stuff, so sorry about that… the next one will answer a lot more questions.

Chapter 16: Promises

"Eleven… Can you hear me?"

"Open your eyes and look at me." Heavy lids and what felt like to be an unnatural force, prevented her from being able to follow through with the command.

"Who are you?" Panic flooded her voice as she attempted to lift her hands to her face, to pry open her eyes, but they were heavy… everything was so heavy.

She couldn't move—couldn't see, all she could hear was this stranger's low and menacing voice. He was so close, was he just next to her? She couldn't feel his breath on her, was any of this even real?

What was happening? Hadn't she just in bed… had someone taken her?

"Billy?" She slid her hands across the bed, patting, searching, desperate to find him next to her.

"No one is here Eleven, no one but you and I."

"What do you want?" She struggled against the growing magnetic force holding her body down.

"You've forgotten Eleven—forgotten who you are… and where you've come from." The voice approached closer, hot breath trickled into her ear, causing her skin to crawl with fear.

"Let me remind you." He roughly gripped her wrist, still unable to open her eyes, she pulled back as hard as she could, terrified of what this stranger was going to inflict on her.

"Let me go!" She shouted, frantically trying to free herself from his unbreakable grip, but she only seemed to be able to gain enough movement to wiggle her fingers ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry Eleven… this will hurt, but it's necessary. —Necessary for you to remember…. For you to understand."

She laid powerless, frozen, her body felt as though it had weights attached to it, but yet-- there was nothing touching her. She tried her hardest to struggle against this seemingly invisible power, but her efforts accomplished nothing. Out of helplessness, tears been to well up in her eyes and a thick lump formed in her throat. She laid destitute awaiting her fate… this pain… what was it?

A hand grasped roughly at her forearm; she was sure that this force would snap it in one blow. As the hand tightened across her wrist, a sharp stinging began to burn at her delicate skin.

"STOP! --PLEASE."

"IT HURTS." She cried, clawing and wiggling as much as she could trying to escape this bionic source, but of course it was no use, he wouldn't let go until he was finished… Finished making his point. The stinging only grew stronger… was it burning? No, it felt like it was eating away at her flesh.

"I can make this all stop; you just need to remember. —I need you to remember, we will be able to help each other."

"I don't know what you're talking about…please stop, it hurts so much." She cried in a whimper.

"YOU PROMISED ME!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" She shouted as a jolt of her power released, sending this intruder spiralling across the room, a loud thump and the sound of shattering glass followed.

\--

On a count of the night prior Billy had awakened early the next morning, a mixture of sexual frustration and unease from the creature that had been lurking outside, forced him to slip downstairs around dawn. After a heavy workout he decided to kill time further, by reinforcing the house any way that he could. He had been knees deep in barbed wire when he heard the commotion from upstairs.

"What the hell was what?" He jolted his neck in the direction of the stairs, he couldn't think of a reasonable explanation as to why he would have heard such a clatter. He proceeded to bolt up the stairs in a panic, skipping every other step to reach El as quickly as he could.

Had something gotten into the house? How had it got past him?

He reached the door in a matter of seconds and scanned the room with wide blue eyes, looking for the culprit to the turmoil he had heard from downstairs.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" El chanted still appearing to be in a distressed sleep. Noticing the obvious nightmare, he briskly made his way over towards her side of the bed, sweat beaded on her forehead and her eyes were crinkled in stress.

"El wake up!" He shook her vigorously and watched as her big brown eyes fell open, "It's only a dream," his eyes sparkled as he sensed her relief from his presence. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into him, nuzzling her face into the croak of his neck.

"Guess you got your powers back, huh? He motioned towards the new hole in the wall.

"Yes, I guess so," She shrugged gently, still captured in his embrace.

"Do you always break stuff when you have nightmares?"

"No." She winced at an unknown pain in her wrist… hadn't that been a dream? She pulled away from him abruptly to inspect further, sensing his growing suspicion she escaped his hold and quickly clutched her wrist in her other hand to hide the wound. "I need the bathroom—" with a steady pace she made her way to the sanctuary of the toilet and slammed and bolted the lock behind her.

"What the hell, what's wrong?" Confused and taken aback by her bold escape, he followed in behind her, "Are you alright?" He placed a hand on the closed door.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired… I'll be out in a minute!" She turned the tap on in an effort to mask her panicked stumbling and then flung the mirrored cabinet door open, hoping and searching for something-- anything to hide her still painful wound.

A cry erupted from her lips when she glanced down to see the damage. She was shocked to see that her once small and easily hidden tattoo was now in much larger, darker lettering and like the original branding, the tattoo was all red and inflamed around the edges…

"**011**"

Hadn't it been a dream?

She clasped her hands around her lips attempting to silence the tears that were now freely falling down her face, this was over, the lab was over. Why was this happening? How was this happening?

"Hey you know… If you're sick, we don't have to meet up with the shit birds… I know we said we would talk to them about last night, but it can wait a few hours." Billy pressed his ear to the door; he was sure he could hear a faint sobbing through the thin pine. Something was wrong he knew it, she'd shut him out, why?

"El, let me in." He worriedly turned the knob.

"No, I'm fine, I'll get ready. Just a minute." She choked on a throb in her throat.

"Let me in, or I'll come in my way."

"Hang on!" She fumbled her way around the bathroom, continuing to search for something to hide her fresh branding, something… a bandage? No that would be too obvious… something else, something inconspicuous…

"Open the goddamn door El!" Billy banged, judging to see if his fists would do the job or if he'd need to put his foot through the door.

"Just a SECOND!" She spotted atop of the shower, her black bandana, in a panic she winced in pain as she sloppily wrapped the fabric as best she could around the fresh wound. Before opening the door, she quickly tried to regain her composure.

He couldn't know, how could he, when she didn't even know what it meant or how it had happened.

"El, I swear to God, you don't open this door, I will break it down!" Making the decision to place a hole in the door, he balled his fist and began to writhe his arm behind his back, as he was ready to let loose, the door sprung open at rocket speed.

"What?" she grinned innocently, pushing past him lightly, hoping to hell he wouldn't stop her to question her further.

"What the hell was that all about?" He grasped her upper arm tightly to stop her.

"Hey! Stop it, you're hurting me." She lied, following through with a fake wince.

Sighing frustratedly, he released her arm and she quickly made her way back into her own room and slammed the door shut.

What the hell is going on.

Billy made his way back into his room, searching for some sort of evidence to help him figure out what had happened… Hadn't she just had a nightmare?

She'd used her powers to send something into the wall… but what had actually put the hole into the wall? Where was this thing, a chair? A piece of furniture?

\--

"So… are you going to tell me what you dreamt of last night? Or are we just going to pretend like nothing happened?" He took his eyes off the road for a second, attempting to read the expression on her face.

"I…--"

"It's nothing, I'm sorry, I don't know why I ran off, I just needed a minute." She gave him a half smile, hoping it would be enough to throw him off the scent.

"It didn't seem like nothing… -- " he lazily threw his arm over the steering wheel, to tap the dashboard, "why were you crying?" he looked over to her again, noticing that as he did she turned her body towards the window.

"I wasn't crying." Annoyed he let out a deep growl of frustration.

"Fine, you wanna be a pain in the ass, go ahead, I don't give a shit." He angrily reached for his smokes in his shirt pocket and lit up without another moment's notice. Ignoring her completely, he briskly cranked the radio and didn't give her another glance until they had reached town.

"Can you make your way to the arcade; I need to stop at the hardware store." He revved the engine as he pulled the car into street parking.

"And go straight there… no detours, alright? --There's tons of people looking for you at the moment." He pulled the keys out of the ignition and watched as she crossed the brightly lit street. He considered his decision of allowing her to go on her own, he had his apprehensions of being seen with her the main reason being that they would draw too much attention together.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She quickly made her way out of the car and bolted across the street, with the intention of hiding her identity, she pulled the hood of her coat up over her hair and made her way towards the arcade.

Pain in the ass.

Why wouldn't she just tell him what was going on?

Noticing large crowds El decided to take a short cut down one of the side alleys, it was darker down there, no streetlights or shops were around, no one would be there to recognise her. Once down the alley and covered by a cloak of darkness, she dropped the hood of her jacket and continued her way towards the arcade, as she hastily skimmed a still very dark corner, she bumped head on and straight into the chest of an unexpectedly familiar face.

"Oh, Hi—"

"Umm… I'm actually glad I've bumped into you…Well If I'm being honest, I haven't exactly bumped into you, I saw you come down here…"

Rob.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened the other night… at the party."

"I was drunk. And I guess, well… -- I was probably a bit of an ass… think we could start again? Maybe I could take you out some time?"

"I don't think so." She attempted to push past.

"Why not?" He pressed, grasping her arm assertively, his eyes were angry... surprised by her blunt rejection.

"Because—I don't have to give a reason."

"Excuse me?" He scoffed, still holding her firm where she stood.

"Let me go." She squirmed against him, mildly panicked by his firm hold, she peered around her surroundings, no one was around, and the streetlights appeared to be far and few in between.

"Do you even know who I am? I've got girls lining up around the block to go out with me--You should consider yourself prime meat, I don't normally go out of my way to give them another shot."

"I don't see any waiting." She glanced towards the corner sarcastically raising an eyebrow at his comment.

"You're a little bitch hey." He shoved her towards the wall, releasing her arm he placed his hand across her chin to hold her steady, "I think you should come with me, I'll show you what you're missing out on," He suggestively locked his eyes with hers.

"No." Her anger became burdening, should she just give him a gentle shock, should she scream, should she threaten him? She couldn't use her powers, she'd done that last time and he'd ran his mouth… told everyone at the party, doing it again would only seal her fate to his suspicions.

"Why not?" He purred, "You're not hung up on old Hargrove, are you?" He leant into her neck breathing her all in at once.

"Get OFF!" She shoved with all of her might, it wasn't enough to spiral him but it was enough to surprise him and send him off balance. She took her chance and began to run, but as she did he caught her by the forearm, his grip digging into the fabric of her bandana.

"Let goooooo." She gasped at the sharp pain, "No, I'm talking to you! —what do I have to do to make you freak out enough to make you do that fucked up thing you did to me last time? I know you're not right--."

\--

Billy had made his way into the hardware store, grabbing a handsaw and another packet of nails he headed towards the counter to make his purchase. Taking a short cut to the arcade he exited the hardware store in the opposite direction that El had taken. He made his way into arcade in record time, not needing to scan the room as the group was already waiting impatiently for his arrival.

"Where's El? Max peered in behind him.

"What are you talking about, she should have been here like ten minutes ago." He creased his eyebrows in shock.

"Seriously you lost her again!" Steve rolled his eyes in judgement.

"No wait… look! It's okay here she comes now!" Max pointed towards the door at the brunette's approach.

But something wasn't right… at first her iconic red rain jacket was all that was visible but as she made her way into the door, it was clear she was distressed. Why was she out of breath? Had she been running?

"Jesus, what's wrong?" Max quickly made her way to the door, to aid her seemingly upset friend, "El what's wrong, why were you running?"

"Nothing--." She stuttered, it felt like the entire room had their eyes on her.

"I'm was just—"

"Hey, come on I really am sorry --" a voice shouted from the door, that voice, he'd followed her. Had he sunk his teeth so far in that he'd risk following her into a public place?

Apparently, he hadn't counted on running into Billy inside of an arcade because the regret of his tunnel vision, was clear on his face.

"—oh Hargrove… I... --"

"I wasn't expecting to see you… here… in an arcade, with a bunch of nerds..."

"Well that's funny that you think that… Because I was wondering why you would be following a girl in here, that I could have sworn I warned you to stay away from, just a couple of days ago." He gave a psychotic smirk, "it would seem you have a death wish Robbie." He released a casual drag of his already lit smoke.

"Well actually we were just having a chat, weren't we?" He winked straight towards El's direction.

"Yeah, chatting." She murmured, swallowing her urge to send him flailing through the glass window. She hoped to hell the two young men would just drop it, the last thing they needed was more attention brought to themselves.

"Did he touch you?" Billy clenched his teeth as he turned to face her, afraid to show him her face, she kept her head down and gently shook her head, "No, I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Rob had known all along that she couldn't tell Billy the truth, not if she wanted to keep the peace and not if she didn't want the two of them to end up in another chaotic brawl. No, she couldn't let that happened, in front of her friends, in an arcade of all places.

Still riddled with anger, testosterone and only just a 'hint' of protectiveness; it took all of Billy's will power not to smash the prick's teeth in. He clenched his fists tightly attempting to release some of the pent-up aggression, he'd have to settle on a more subtle approach-- for now anyways. "– You come near her again and I'll finish what I started the other night." He spat lowly, grasping his enemy's shirt tightly, he threw him out the arcade door.

"Holy crap El, what the hell happened?" Max whipped her friend into a frantic hug, "Come on let's go and talk—you guys start without us, we just need a minute." She hurried her friend off to the sanctuary of the restroom.

"I guess we can start the meeting now if all the drama is finished for the night—girls just get in the way anyways" Lucas scoffed from the back of the pack.

"Can we even call this a meeting if Mike doesn't show up because he's shitty and Nancy and Jonathon are off somewhere being all gross? No one apparently gives a rats ass that there's some thing running around the woods— and my guess is it's probably a Demogorgon." Dustin piped up, "I say we blow it up… The lab— easy peezy." He casually stomped off towards the Pac man machine.

"Yep, that works for me." Lucas shrugged his shoulders and followed in behind his friend.

"So this has been great— let's try it all again tomorrow." Steve mocked with a fake grin, "it's actually not a bad idea though, maybe let's talk to the chief tomorrow during hospital visiting hours about getting some fire power hey?"

"Yeah sure what ever." Billy unknowingly agreed, his attention completely fascinated on the restroom door.

"And then after… Let's go and shave each other's heads?" Steve added, testing to see if he was evening listening, "Why don't you just go and check on them, instead of staring at the door like some kind of perve."

"Huh? I'm not staring, I was just uhhh-- I should have kicked that douchebag's ass."

"No, you shouldn't have-- there's a time and place for 'ass kickings' and a gaming arcade is not one of them." Steve roughly tapped his ex-enemy's shoulder, "Why don't you stop kidding yourself, stop staring at a door and get in there and talk to her. You know you want to." He smiled genuinely, before heading into the direction of the rest of the pack.

\--

"El you should tell Billy what Rob did, he's always been kind of an asshole to me, but one thing for sure, he's never let anyone push me around."

"It's fine, I'm fine, I don't want him fighting like he did the other night, it made me feel all sick inside."

"So, what the heck is going on with you two anyways? You seem uhhh… very close all of the sudden… Please tell me you are not doing the nasty with him, I will seriously be sick."

"I don't really know… It's sort of complicated I guess." El dusted her feelings under the rug as she jumped down off the bathroom counter. "And no… None of 'doing the nasty'," She snorted to her friend as they made their way out the bathroom door.

And there he was waiting for her, back pressed anxiously against the wall, a cancer stick pressed nervously between thumb and index finger. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, but what about the meeting?"

"Sorta up in the air, I'll tell you about it in the car, I want to get some more boards up." He gestured for her to follow him, "You want a ride Max?"

"No, it's okay, Lucas's mom is picking us up at 10:00."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Max hugged her friend goodbye and watched as her and Billy made their way out in the night.

\--

When Billy and El arrived back at the house, he wasn't surprised in the slightest when she dismissed herself into the privacy of her room. She had been acting weird since the morning and he was going to find out the cause before the night was over.

On a mission, he made his way up the stairs and abruptly knocked on her door, she hesitated for a moment, knowing the more he saw of her the more likely he'd pick up on the things she needed to hide from him.

"El, let me in," there was no lock on the door, and he knew it. However, an invitation was going to have a much more positive start to their conversation, so he waited a moment before entering.

"I'm really tired, I think I'm just going to go to bed." She quickly threw her flannel back on, before his inevitable forced entry. It wasn't even the tattoo she was worried about anymore.

"That's fine, I just want to talk to you first," He placed his hand on the knob contemplating turning it. "I know you're hiding something--."

"Look... I promise I won't get mad. Whatever it is-- you can tell me."

Just as he was about to make the decision to open the door, she beat him to it, "promise?" She opened it a little further.

"Yeah. I promise," seeing his opportunity he pushed the door open and yanked her into an overdue hug, "what happened tonight with Rob?" He pressed breaking their contact slightly, to interrogate an honest answer from her.

"I took a short cut—" She whispered, pulling back the hair covering her face, she reveal a bright red handprint clean across her cheek.

"WHAT THE FUCK." He released her angrily, "WHY wouldn't you tell me tonight when he was RIGHT THERE."

"Because… you get angry," she flashed a sarcastic glance, "I didn't do anything to him either, because of last time… if he knows about me… he'll start to tell people."

"Did anything else happen? Wait. Don't tell me, I can't. – I actually can't hear it. If I have to hear that he fuckin'—"

There were no words to describe the sick and twisted feeling that was present in his gut. It was like a scolding hot metal poker, twisting and turning his insides. How dare this sick fuck attack her, he shouldn't have even been talking to her let alone touching her. Didn't he know who the hell she was, who she was attached to, "URRGH, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM."

Out of anger, he threw a psychotic punch into the wall. Leaving only dry wall behind, he made his way in the direction of the stairs.

"I'll be back later— I've gotta go."

"Billy!" She cried, pulling his hand towards her, "You promised me-- you promised you wouldn't get angry!"

"Please don't go—Stay here with me. Bad things always happen when we are apart." The tears now pouring down her face, didn't seem to make a difference to his unbreakable rage.

"STOP." She shouted, holding her hand out to freeze him in place.

"El, what the fuck! Stop it."

"No, you promised!" She stalked towards him, a frown present on her face, "You going, is only going to make things worse right now, if you weren't so angry you'd be able to see that."

"I need you here, with me, right now." She forced him to place a strong hand across her cheek and instantly noticed his stance weaken. Before she could finish another blink, his lips were locked onto hers.

His kiss was desperate, as if he were marking her lips as his. He wanted them to be his, he wanted all of her to be his. There was still just one thing holding him back from fully accepting it, that fear, was he enough? Could he ever be enough? He hadn't been so many times before, how would this time be any different?

"How did you do that?" He whispered in her ear, "make me not angry anymore, I know I should be."

"Don't know, just did." She gave a frustrated growl as she fondled her way through his belt buckle, finally opening the clasp, she pulled frantically attempting to free him from his restraints. Following her lead, he proceeded to kick off the the remaining denim fabric and with a chesty growl, he placed strong forearms under her thighs and hoisted her up into his waist. He then made his way towards the bed—any bed.

Entangled in a deep kiss, he could barely see where he was headed, placing a single hand out his padded his way in through the bedroom door, swinging it fully open with a solid blow.

He spilled her out onto the bed, it was lucky for El she had only done a couple of the buttons up on her flannel, because his hunger had been so extreme that the few buttons that had been done, were ripped from her body and her beloved shirt was discarded to the floor. Their remaining clothing seemed to just melt away after that, leaving only their skin to burn into each other's. As Billy laid naked on top of her, he could feel how ready she was, every time she writhed beneath him the tip of him grazed her warm slickness, it must have been feeling good for her, because whenever she moved into him she moaned beneath him. If it had been anyone else, he would have just drove into them with such force he'd be pulling finger nails out of his back afterwards.

"you sure you want to do this?" he mumbled as he kissed her neck.

"Yes," she hummed as he slipped a finger inside, "I'm sure!" she jolted and clamped down as he placed a second.

"It might hurt a bit, tell me—"

"Billy. I want this. —I trust you." She held his face in her hands to make her point clear, accepting her point he thrust his tongue into her mouth and worked his way down the contours of her body, slowly ensuring a moan escaped her lips with every inch he took.

It'd been so long since he'd done this… especially with a virgin, he'd almost forgotten that look of arousal that they would give him… but there was that other look mixed in with it again… what was it... adoration? It was different, new… Good.

He spread her legs quickly, working a finger in between her wet folds. He accompanied it with the trust of his tongue, when she couldn't keep still beneath him anymore, he knew she was ready, he crawled his way back up her body and leant his lips down to her ear.

"try not to break all the windows this time—" He whispered, as guided himself inside her.

Holy shit, it was too much.

He felt her claw her way around his shoulders and he knew then that his first thrust had been painful, but as he slowed his movements down, he noticed her pushing into him to follow his rhythm. Was she enjoying it?

It was feeling really good—too good, he would blow his load soon if he didn't stop.

"Billy, babies." She whispered under ragged breath, her thoughts had been in the same place as his, "yeah, hang on," He reached and fumbled into the bag on the floor. Pulling a small packet out he placed it between his teeth.

Placing the thin piece of rubber on, he made up for lost time, by aggressively finding his way back between her legs and into the sanctity of her pulsating heat. He pulled them both up into a sitting position and encouraged her to bounce atop of him. Her breathing became rapid and her eyes knotted in focus at the sensation.

He smirked at the knowledge that she was getting close, as he placed a sloppy kiss on the side of her mouth he reached a hand down between them to finish the job he'd started. As a scream of satisfaction escaped her lips and the sound of popped pillows and feathers sprinkled down atop of them, he let him self go inside of her.


	17. 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things.

A/N: This is a much shorter chapter than my average, but I feel like it packs a bit of punch.

Please let me know if you are liking where I am going, I think I'm going to try and wrap up the plot over the next few chapters. As always, thank you to each and every one of you who are still reading and commenting you're amazing! Xx pixie dust

Chapter 17: "Fear"

"Fuck me. You're like… some kind of cocaine—" Billy panted heavily as he threw himself back into the bed. Stars filled his eyes as a cascade of feathers ruffled beneath him. "Better than cocaine-- instead of being bad for me, you're good, —so good." He smirked as he forced El's still straddling body down to him to steal an erratic kiss.

God, he had needed that, so badly. And wow. Just wow. –it had been mind-blowing. Better than he had ever thought possible.

That had always been that main underlying problem with having multiple, infrequent sexual partners— they always lacked familiarity. Is that why this had been so different? It was like she was inside of his head and for the first time ever, he didn't feel like discarding her afterwards.

What the hell did that mean?

"Sorry… for the mess." She whispered as she gently blew a feather from his face, the white dusting that now covered the room caused her to bury her head into his chest with embarrassment. "Hey, don't be--" He forced her head up to meet his gaze, "it's so fucking hot, that you can't fake it."

"Fake it?" her brown eyes peered into his, "yeah… umm… I'm not going to explain that one to you, it works in my favour if you just stay in the dark." He gave a charming smirk, whilst suggestively running his hands down the contours of her back.

He closed his eyes and gave off a giddy smile at the memory of just moments before, but the smile quickly deteriorated when he felt El roll off him and make her way to the edge of the bed. "Are you alright?" he leant up on elbow to watch her wrap a loose sheet around herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she gave her best smile, "I'll be back in minute." She informed as she quietly made her way towards the door to leave.

WELL-- this was new.

He had always been the one to abruptly leave after a sexual encounter, never before had it been visa vera. It wasn't like he cared or anything… she was doing him a favour, cuddling after sex was NOT something that Billy Hargrove enjoyed, it was WAY too intimate for him. But if that was the case… why was his heart fluttering with panic as he watched her walk away…

Had he hurt her somehow? Did she regret it? Fuck had Rob done more to her then just slap her?

With these thoughts in mind, he quickly discarded the piece of rubber from his still throbbing member. Grabbing a pair of boxers', he made his way out the door to follow her.

\--

El had been holding in the cry that had disguised itself as a lump in her throat, until she reached the sanctuary of the bathroom door. The stinging and throbbing pain in her wrist had become so unbearable that she hadn't even had the thought process to close the door behind her. As she turned the facet and placed the tender skin under the cool water, she continued her ongoing struggle to choke back her tears. Billy just couldn't know, what would he think? That she was some kind of freak? Or worse… that perhaps she had been taken over by the mind flayer.

Ironically, she thought to herself, she'd have to remember to thank Rob the next time she saw him. He'd given Billy the most effective tunnel vision she had ever witnessed, he had completely forgotten about this morning antics and with it, all his suspicions causing her awkwardness… A slap in the face had been a small price to pay.

With the stinging subsiding from the consistent flow of cool water, she quickly rewrapped her wrist and turned on her heels to head back to Billy before he asked any further questions. Little did she know that he was already almost at the door to seek her out.

"Hey… Are you alright?" he held her firmly by the upper arms, "and don't say 'I'm fine.' Everyone knows that 'I'm fine' means, 'I'm not fine." He rolled his eyes in a hiss.

"I'm okay?" she replied with a frisky smirk, "you're a pain in the ass, you know that?" he attempted to keep his face serious, but a small smile snuck out from the corner of his mouth.

Before she could get another word in, he snatched the sheet from her body and discarded it to the floor. Keeping his face stern, he then leaned forward and roughly chucked her small frame over his shoulder. With one strong arm placed at the back of her thighs, he held her there firmly, ensuring there with no chance of her escape. Shocked by his roughness she took a frantic breath in, realising after a moment his obvious playfulness, she and held in a giggle as he turned around to head back towards the scene of their original crime.

"You keep escaping-- I might have to tie you down hey?" he chastised her with a fondling smack to her bare backside, she couldn't help but gasp and follow it through with a burst of laughter.

"Hey! I've got my powers back you know!" She wrestled against him with a gentle protest of kicking and squirming, Billy's smile only widened by her apparent fury.

Ignoring her threat, he made his way back to the bedroom, stopping at the base of the bed, he grabbed a handful of cheek and thigh and nipped at it teasingly. Feeling insatiable and mischievous he then deposited her into the middle of the bed with a bouncing thud.

"Think I need another hit," he growled as he yanked her towards him by her legs, accompanying the act with his best predatory stance. Accidently breaking his bad boy persona with a smile when he heard another giggle escape her lips. As he pulled her in closer, he leant his body into hers to claim back what was rightfully his.

\--  
**The Lab, November 30th, 1985**

"How is it that we have lost yet another one of our test subjects?" Dr Brenner angrily paced the white tiled floor.

"I've told you before doctor, we can't control something that we don't fully understand…"

"THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN!" he shouted with an accusing finger, "Now look where we are... first Eleven gone, now six is somehow missing, when he is SUPPOSED TO BE GUARDED TWENTY FOUR HOURS A DAY."

"Doctor—" Cohen attempted to rebuttal but was quickly interrupted by the furious white-haired man in front of him.

"I don't want to hear your petty excuses; you know what six is capable of-- and you know damn well what his plans would be if he escaped. If he finds eleven before we do and converts her to his way of thinking, we are all as good as dead."

"I want you to find her, bring her back here—then we will have some sort of negotiation over him." He softened his tone, "He's always had… what you might call 'a fascination' with her. Which in this case will work perfectly in our favour."

"And doctor… what about the hole… things have constantly been trying to come out… will we have the girl close it?"

"No, I want to mix her power with its counter parts, we will leave the door as it is." Brenner scolded the young doctor's foolishness.

"Right… and how do you propose we find her? We've been looking for days and haven't found a single hideaway; I'm actually wondering if she's even in Hawkins anymore."

"I think it's time to hit her where it counts, that will provoke a reaction."

"An innocent kid?"

"I've told you before, there are always sacrifices to be made in the name of science… it's time you sucked it up and learnt that."

\--

Billy awakened the following morning to a very unfamiliar sensation, unfamiliar yet oddly pleasant, it was good, it felt like home. There curled into his chest, so vulnerable and trusting; laid the most perfect brunette bombshell he'd ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. When his thoughts began to run in the direction of "I could really get used to this" he stopped them dead in their tracks.

What the hell was happening to him? He didn't cuddle and he certainly wasn't a one chick kind of guy. So, if that was the case why was there a longing to stay exactly where he was?

Sure, maybe it wasn't who he was and maybe he'd never be that guy—but it wouldn't hurt to savour the moment just this one time… just pretend to be that guy, for her, she deserved that much.

Despite having her twice now, she still managed to possess most, if not all her mysteriousness. It left Billy feeling compelled to continue to study her, to learn everything about her. She was complex and damaged, just like him. He hadn't bored or tired of her and that was a terrifying thought just on its own.

He clenched his jaw and swallowed hard as he peeled her thick dark locks from her face. Peering down to see that the once red handprint on her face, was now a purple print against her once seemingly perfect complexion. "Bastard," he whispered under his breath.

Rob was going to pay for what he did, he knew that much. It was going to be satisfying on so many different levels. Sure, El would most likely try and talk him out of it, try and talk him down off the cliff of insanity— but she'd get over it and hopefully, she just might even understand. No one seemed to understand him, if anyone ever could, it was going to be her. She understood anger, rage and irrational thought, if he was honest it shocked the hell out of him that she had even let the bastard get away with it in the first place. It would be better this way; he'd get to do it and he was going to enjoy every bloody minute of it.

With gentle fingers he traced the bruise across her cheek, checking to see if it was tender enough to rouse her. Seeing that even in her sleep the light contact caused a sudden wince, he stopped and began moving his hands down the silhouette of her body. Grazing the sides of her breast and petite hip, he was distracted when he noticed the bandana on her wrist. It just seemed out of place, when compared to her nude state. He peeled back the fabric and gently placed a calloused hand around her arm, turning it around to view the other side he jolted at the sight.

"What the fuck," he breathed heavily, who the hell had done this to her? How long had it been there? He gently rubbed a thumb across the lettering, it erupted an immediate groan from the sleeping girl against his chest.

Jesus, it was fresh.

He thought the last one had been bad being only about a centimetre long, now here was this one, quintupling in size and would just be about impossible to hide.

Someone had done this to her. Another sick fuck running around wanting his pound of flesh from her.

He stared at it for what felt like an hour, studying the craftsman ship, placement and what the hell it even meant.

Why someone would even want to do this to her. He considered waking her, in nothing short of true Billy Hargrove fashion. Interrogation at its finest of course-- but since last night, they had come along way, he knew his anger never seemed to go anywhere with her. She would shut down in this case, if he went about it the wrong way.

He'd have to be sensitive, a hard task for him-- the hardest task ever actually.

"Hello, is anyone there!" a frantic Max shouted from the bedside table, the walkie's static had muffled out the rest she had to say.

"Ughhh" a bed headed Eleven groaned beneath the sheets, "too early." She buried her head further into Billy's side attempting to block out the agitating static.

"So, when were you planning on telling me you got some new ink," Billy lifted her arm towards her face, "haven't see you in a tattoo parlour lately."

"It's nothing," she whipped her hand away from his grasp and pointlessly tried to escape the bed.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He yanked her back to him, "and it's not nothing! What you had before maybe could have passed for nothing. This IS SOMETHING."

"Who the hell did this to you? And when?" He demanded, still holding her firmly.

"I don't know!" She cried, wriggling against him to free herself.

"Don't you lie to me El! Who was it?"

"I never saw his face!" She shouted back angrily, "-- maybe six. I don't know. But what he said made sense." She cried out defeatedly, "Now let me go! Before I shake you back!"

Sensing her desperation, he released her, not out of fear of her sending him through the nearby wall.

No, it was her fear.

She was terrified, not of him, but of herself. She was afraid he wouldn't cope with all the shit that just seem to keep on coming. She was afraid that he'd leave her and that cut him deep, to a level he'd never felt before. No one knew that feeling better than him. It hit him then, another freight train at full speed ahead, she cared so much, it shone through her with such force, it was blinding.

"I'm sorry El." He reached out to touch her arm, "I'm a fucking idiot—I didn't mean to shout at you… we'll figure it out, alright." He tested her anger with a half-smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you—" with eyes still glossy she returned the smile.

"Can you come here then?" He asked with open arms.

Not hesitating in the slightest, she climbed her way into his lap and tucked her face into the croak of his neck.

He was going to have to work on his sensitively that much was clear-- but she was so patient, so forgiving, that was something that was so foreign and new to him.

"BILLY, ELL, CODE RED. FOR GOODNESS SAKE, SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" The walkie blared from the bedside table, provoking a jolt of shock from the reconciling pair.

Scrambling over El, Billy reached an arm for the walkie, "what do you want Max, it better be good." He hissed impatiently.

"Billy! It's your dad, you need to come home, something has happened


	18. 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things.

A/N: Okay so this is overdue… And I'm sooorrryyyy.

I've been struck down with the worst cold. This has taken me all bloody week to get together.

I hope you guys like it xx

Also, this is just another warning that my work contains adult content so BEWARE.

Chapter 18: Round and Round, What Goes Around, Comes Around

"Good," was Billy's first thought when he heard Max's frantic words on the walkie.

_Good,_ that bastard was finally getting what he deserved. He had a good mind, just to pretend like he hadn't even heard Max's voice on the walkie; just like how his father had never heard him. Whatever had happened to Neil Hargrove would be one ones fault but his own. For all Billy cared, whatever bed he'd made for himself he could lie in. Billy had been seeing red for too long now, the trauma that his so called "father" had caused, not just to him but also to his mother, was unforgivable--inexcusable.

"Pffft." What goes around comes around.

Unfortunately for Billy, Eleven had other plans, "Max, what's happened? Are you okay!" she leant into him to steal the walkie enclosed in his hand.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I need you guys to get down here. I don't want to say anything more about it on this frequency," the red head stuttered anxiously.

"We'll be there soon!" El placed the walkie down and began quickly sliding out of large bed, she winced as she approached the edge. It would appear her previous antics from the night prior had left her feeling sore.

"You okay?" Billy asked from the other side of the bed.

"Yes, just sore—but it's okay," she dismissed his worry with a small smile.

"My bad-- sorry, I guess I might have pushed you too far." He gave a sly smirk as he placed his feet onto the raggedy carpet floor.

"My wrist actually hurts more…" she gave a small shrug, "and my face." She gently ran her hand down the now prominent bruise across her cheek. She finally, found enough footing to raise herself up off the side of the bed, but as she did, she was enveloped in a commanding embrace and whisked back towards the centre. "Let me see," he demanded with surprisingly gentle fingers to her face, "I should have made you put ice on this last night."

"I hope you don't think that after last night, I'm going to just let this go… "he abruptly released her from his embrace and made his way out of the bed.

"Billy…" she scolded softly, "I don't want you to—"

"come on we have to get going—" he cut her off, "there's probably some cream in the bathroom for your arm, I'll go and have a look." Before El could get another word in, he had hurried out of the room…. Just like that, she was_ shut out._

\--  
El would be the only girl Billy had ever taken home; and she'd be about the only girl in the world that would have been able to tolerate his father's unhindered judgment. She was one of a kind and if such a phrase as "she's a keeper" applied to him, she'd be that too. Neil Hargrove,_ the bastard, _had raised Billy to be exactly like him: angry, controlling, possessive... a racist. Hell—the only thing missing was the title _wife beater_. The older Billy became, the more he saw it in himself— and the more he hated himself for it.

_But El—Her. _She was like the antidote, a gentle cleansing to his mind, clarity in the fog and light in the dark abyss, helping him find his way out of this never-ending cycle of _hate_. He knew it was wrong to taint her with his anger, but he needed her. He had related her to being like a drug plenty of times before, and there had been a good reason for it. The more he used her, the harder it was to pull himself away from her captivating hold.

One would have thought a funeral had taken place, when Billy and El arrived at the Hargrove residence. Only Max, Lucas and Mike had attended before them, "where's Steve and Dustin?" El asked anxiously.

"Getting fire power, from your dad." Max rolled her eyes from where she sat at large kitchen table. "And 'the Byers' are looking for more information about 006."

Until El and Billy's arrival, the trio had been quietly contemplating the events unfolded. They were afraid and waiting for answers-- of course, always turning to El for answers. "What happened," El asked her friends gently.

"He was screaming out in the backyard, but when I opened the door he was passed out on the lawn. —I thought he might have been attacked by the devil dog thing."

"Where is he now?" El scanned the room nervously, as if suspecting an attack.

"He's on the couch… we tied him up… you know in case… he was flayed or something." Max pointed apprehensively, "you're not going to hurt him, are you?"

"Not unless he tries to hurt us first."

"And the Demon dog thing? Where'd it go?" Billy raised a speculative eyebrow.

"I'm not so sure it was one that attacked him… wouldn't it have killed him?"

Billy watched with crossed arms from the corner of the room as El knelt next to Neil Hargrove's unconscious body. "Don't get too close to him, he's a bastard on the best of days."

"He's tied up dumbass!" Mike spat across from him, "plus it's El --remember how she kicked your ass when you were taken over?"

"Do you want your teeth smashed in, 'shit for brains'?" Billy unfolded his arms, "I know a weaselly little turd like you wouldn't understand but, that thing makes you stronger… I'm normally strong, but not as strong as I was when I had that thing in me." Billy growled as he moved in closer to a very intimidated Wheeler.

"Stop it!" El scolded, "Stop fighting!"

"Are you going to go into his head or something?" Lucas intervened from the side.

"No, I'm going to wake him up," El explained nonchalantly. "Are you nuts! Don't we want him comatose until we know what's going on?" Lucas countered dramatically.

"I just want to talk."

"He doesn't talk, he only yells, he's an asshole, in case no one was listening to me." Billy sneered from his distant corner.

El gave him an acknowledging look, then set out on waking Neil Hargrove for his interrogation. She attempted to pry his eyes opened but apparently that didn't seem to work. She then began poking and probing him and as she did, she noticed a rather large, now seeping wound on his thigh, "look," she pointed.

Neil must have sensed the rooms tense presence because as they were all gawking at his injury, he began to stir and soon glanced up to them with heavy eyelids, "Who the hell are you?" he sprung to life.

"El." Her tone matched the seriousness in her eyes, "what happened outside?" she demanded blankly.

"What the hell do you all think you're doing? Why the hell am I tied up?!" He jolted up from where he laid, peering around the room in confusion at the crowd of curious teenagers gathered around him.

"Oh look, He's still an asshole, not exactly out of character." Billy sneered again from the corner, "come on El, let's go—he's obviously fine." He gestured for her to follow him.

"Remember when we talked about _respect_, well tying me to the couch isn't what I was talking about! What kind of messed up stuff has your pussy of a brother gotten you into now Maxine?"

"I go-- and we untie you, when you tell me what happened outside.— And he's not a pussy, you are." El commanded with a much less tolerant stare.

_Pussy_, there was that word again. Shewasn't sure at all what it meant, but it obviously wasn't being used in kindness. Using words she didn't know or understand, had become somewhat of a hobby of hers.

"Maxine, where is your mother?" Neil struggled against the tight ropes, "And I have an idea… why don't you all, mind your own goddamn business?!" He glared towards a still stern El.

"you tell me what happened. Or you stay tied, you choose." El glared back.

"You've got more balls than my son, I'll give you that much." he smirked, "Alright, there was something tinkering around in the shed, I went outside to check it out— there was some sort of creature there. It looked like a wolf, without any fur, only bigger. It attacked me, and that's all I remember from it."

"A wolf--_ Demogorgon_." El murmured under her breath.

"Now, UNTIE me!"

"just one more thing," El smiled to the angry man in front of her, "Do you have a heater?"

\--  
After an hour of roasting the entire Hargrove residence contents and inhabitants out, El was satisfied that Neil Hargrove was not flayed by the mind flayer. Escaping the heat from within the house, Billy and El made their way out the front door, to catch some fresh air.

Despite being overheated and covered in sweat, the cold evening air hitting El's damp skin, caused an obvious shudder that appeared to pierce through her entire body. "You can't be cold, it was roasting in there," Billy wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You wanna head back now?" He placed his chin tenderly atop her head.

"What about Dustin and Steve?" she turned around to question.

"Yeah, probably not a bad idea to stop at the hospital…. in case the chief for some reason completely lost his mind and decided to give Henderson a nuclear bomb or something." He snickered from behind... "I can't believe how you held your own with my dad, the way you did." He tightened his embrace around her.

"not afraid of him—and you shouldn't be either," she turned to place a tender kiss on his lips

\--  
"Umm, No."

"No."

"And… No."

"you know chief… normally I'm the voice of reason with these little shits, but in this case, I think it's actually the right thing to do." Steve chipped in his two cents.

"NOooo."

"Just no," Hopper leant up in the bed, "I cannot tell you how uneasy this makes me that you are even thinking that," he added.

"But—" Dustin protested.

"NO."

"Well fine! How hard can it be to build one? I'm sure Mr. Clark will help me, come on Steve, let's go." Dustin stormed out, with a saluting Steve in tow.

\--  
"These kids will be the death of me," Hopper murmured under his breath. Moments later, the sound of scurrying shoes coming down the hallway in the direction of his room, caused him to shift in his bed.

"Hi sir."

"Oh, Hey kid," Hopper gave a small smile to a hesitant Billy, "You can call me Hopper you know?" _Wow he could?_

"come in kid, where's my daughter?" Hop looked confused.

"In the restroom, she'll be here in sec." Billy entered the room, still hesitant, but slightly more at ease now that he knew he wasn't going to have his head torn off.

"So…" Hop started, I've had a really stressful day today… I had the Henderson kid coming in here asking me for a bomb… and then I have Steve letting me know that you have become 'friendly' with my kid." Hop attempted to stay calm, but the uneasiness was clear in his voice.

_What a snitch!_ "Well… not too sure what he means by 'friendly,' but I guess you could say, I like being around her… we get each other." Billy muttered, almost regretting his honesty.

"look… I know about your shitty attitude and your fast car that you like to drive around like a hooligan in, but no one really understands her fully._ I know she seems unbreakable, but she isn't. _She'll_ never _be like your average schoolgirl that you can just use and flick to the side once you're done. She's special—to me. So, if you so much as hurt one single hair on her head, so help me god, I will bury you. And no one will find you, I promise you that."

Hopper was forced to rip himself away from his rant, as the sound of another pair of footsteps came from down the hall, "hey," El stepped inside the room.

"Hey kiddo, come over here and give your old man a hug, would ya?" Hopper opened his arms up for an embrace, "Woah, hang on a second... what the hell happened to your face?" Hop ran his hand across her face.

"Nothing, just fell over last night," El shrugged him off, "in the shape of a handprint?" Hop frowned judgmentally.

"Don't you be looking at me like that. I didn't touch her." Billy met hoppers furious glare, _Not like that anyways._

"You better pray, it wasn't you," Hopper growled with a look of fury in his eyes.

"it wasn't Billy," El furrowed her brows at her adoptive father's allegations, "--what did Dustin and Steve say when they were here?"

"Hey! Don't you be changing the subject on me like that, I asked you a question, I want an answer!"

"there are other more important things!" El pointed to the still very fresh, tender tattoo on her forearm.

"Please tell me you didn't do that to yourself!" Hop dragged her arm to meet his eyes, "Jesus Christ—El."

"Six," she informed with no hint of humour, "it happened in my dream."

"the guy that helped us? Why would he do this?" Hop speculated.

"He needs me for something… he wanted me to remember." She murmured, "he's reopened that gate, I_ have_ to go back to the lab. _ Need to finish this_."

"We are NOT going back to the lab El! We barely made out alive last time!" Billy protested from behind.

Were they deaf? Had they not heard her? How bad things were, how bad they were going to get if she didn't do something soon.

"I have to agree with _Bon Jovi_ over here, YOU are NOT going back to that lab, I forbid it." Hopper commanded, springing to life so passionately he thought he had ripped a stitch in the process.

"I have my powers now, it will be different, I have to go back," she stomped back towards the door.

"El! Get back here!" Hop shouted, "stubborn brat!" he muttered, trapped in his bed.

"I better go after her," Billy made his way to exit.

"oh-- and hey kid, remember what I said…. You're too old for her. And I meant it."

"Stop calling me kid then," Billy chuckled, "oh and chief, don't worry-- I'll make sure she doesn't sleep alone tonight… you know so she doesn't get anymore unwanted tattoos." He smirked, and darted out the door, ensuring to dodge the cursing and yelling coming from within the room.

\--  
If the silent drive home hadn't told Billy that El was pissed_ again_, then the slamming of the front door and the brisk walk up the stairs did. "You don't just get to give me the silent treatment, every time you don't get what you want." He hissed from the landing.

"I do what I want— I make my own rules." she returned the hiss, not glancing back for ever a moment. She made her way in the upstairs and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut she stomped over to the shower. She turned the tap on to the hot and cold water and placed her hand under the flowing stream to ensure it was ambient. She winced as the warm water made contact with her still fresh wound.

El was surprised when she turned around to see Billy standing next to the shower door, well for one thing, he wasn't angry anymore. In fact, his expression looked somewhat defeated. Secondly, she was surprised in herself that she hadn't locked the door behind her, especially, given how angry she had been. And Thirdly, he was standing there fully clothed, breathing heavily, his stance almost appeared hungry, lust filled. However, upon further inspection, he was standing there fully clothed, and when he pounced on her and pushed her against the tiled walls, his touch was desperate. He placed his hands around her face as if to frame the delicate shape, there was no foundling of her body, he just looked into her eyes for a moment, intensely. His facial expression almost angry, but then it softened as he surrendered himself over to her.

"We go, but there are terms, conditions." He stated, before kissing the skin on her neck tenderly. "We go more prepared this time," He mumbled between kisses, a moan escaped El's lips as he made his way further down her neck, "and I get to beat the shit out of that douchbag, Rob too." He grinned between the skin of her perfectly formed breasts.

"Deal?" He moved up her body to groan into her ear.

"deal," caught in the moment, she struggled to find the words to agree with him. After that, no more words were needed. They had met each other halfway: Compromise, trust, respect, it was all exchanged, both expecting nothing more from each other, other than a moment of passion to follow it.

With so much hunger and need for connection, the pair quickly made work of removing the remainder of Billy's clothes. Finally removing his boxers, he hoisted her up onto him and with a forceful thrust he took her there, right against the tiled wall of the shower. The water poured from the showerhead so profusely, they both couldn't seem to open their eyes. He held off his climax as long as he could, knowing he'd have to pull out this time and panicked slightly at the thought of having an accident. Not to mention it was wet and slippery and El seemed to have a knack for accidents when he was _finished with her._

He made the last-minute decision to leave the heat of the shower and began the journey towards their now shared bed. He struggled to get there, the way she was wiggling and thrusting against him, he had to ensure he kept his control, to make sure he didn't pop his load right then and there.

He spilled her out onto the bed, multi-tasking where he knelt on the floor, between inserting a finger between wet folds and ripping a wrapper between his teeth. He hadn't even stopped for a second to place it on with both hands, before her head shot up from where she laid, "What are you doing?!" she cried, he answered her with a lavish tongue to her heated centre. After a couple moments of jolting and screaming out his name, he made his way up her body and entered her with such urgency she couldn't even process what had happened. As he rocked himself back and forwards into her, he felt her walls closing in around him and he knew he could let himself go too.

"You didn't break anything this time," Billy panted heavily.

"Nothing left to break." She giggled, into the croak on his neck.

Deciding, to stop fighting the inevitable, Billy pulled her closer into his chest and after a few moments of embracing each other, their breathing began to even out and sleep began to claim them.

That's the thing about love, sometimes you never know when it's going to strike— and sometimes you don't even know when it's hit square between the eyes.


	19. 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things.

A/N: You guessed it! Adult content warning! (I literally blushed, writing this chapter.) You're going to notice Billy soften a bit from here on out, but don't worry he's still a bad boy. *Swoons* Never change Billy Hargrove, never change. As always, I love to hear what you think, so don't be shy!

Chapter 19: "Girlfriends," They're Really Not His Thing

_"Eleven."_

_There it was again, that dark and menacing voice, ringing in her ears, setting a mound of dread into the pits of her stomach._

_"Don't you appreciate what I did for your friend's father?" he asked offendedly, that same forceful pressure returned, to pin her body down against the bed._

_"The good doctor sent that miraculous creature after your little redheaded friend… You're lucky, I got to them just in time. I've done you a favour, now it's your turn to help me."_

_Why couldn't she see this entity? Was he real, was any of this real? Or was it all just a vivid dream? No. It had to be real; the tattoo, the wall, all of that had been real. "what do you want!" she cried, "I thought you were on my side, six. Why do you want to hurt me?"_

_"Oh Eleven, so you do know who I am?" Her body froze as he approached her, his tone was pleased, and his breath was once again hot in her ear._

_"I could never hurt you-- You are-- far too precious to me, and always have been. I merely want you to take your place by my side. Don't you know how special you are? How powerful you can be? We can do great things together; I can show you how great you can be. --None of your 'friends,' not even this boy, will ever be able to offer you what I'm able to give you. You just need to trust me; the upside down has more opportunities to superior beings like us then you ever thought possible." He convinced, with a voice like silk._

_"I don't understan—" _

_"You don't need to understand, you only need to trust in me, your power is strong, raw, unique, we are perfect weapons Eleven—kindred spirits."_

_"You won't hear from me again, until your next encounter with the doctor. I will warn you though, you try to close the gate and I will have a much different demeanour, make you next move wisely Eleven."_

_As his voice faded out into the night, she began to feel the pressure release off her body, soon she was even able to open her eyes. When she came to, her body jolted in a fright-- but strong arms came from behind her, a familiar warmth and embrace held her tight and with it she released her fear and let sleep reclaim her._

_Safe._

_\--_

It had been two days since Billy and Eleven's moment in the shower, with its passion and unsaid words, it had changed their relationship dramatically. Billy seemed to have dropped one of many walls around his heart, and El seemed to be less fearful of him for it.

It was a warmer day for December, the sun was shining, and the wind seemed to be non-existent. If it wasn't for the threat of the end of world coming, it would have been a beautiful winters day.

Steve had asked Billy earlier that morning, if he could bring over a few spare items from the lake house. Billy had asked what they were for and received the answer of "trust me you don't want to know." He got the inclination that he was helping to build what was most likely a bomb, he hoped to God, that it wasn't going to blow the entire town away. But really, what choice did they have? He couldn't blame the sheriff really, like who in their right mind would enable a group of kids with weapons? No one. He knew when hopper found out that he had been an accomplice in this plan, he would most likely make it damn near impossible for him to see his daughter again. It was too bad for the sheriff that he was a bad boy and he revelled in the thought of going against him.

Billy and El, had made their way into town and decided that because they still had some time to spare, they would indulge in a late breakfast. "Can you put the wig on please?" Billy handed the long blonde mop of hair to El, "do I have to?" she turned to him with rolling eyes. "Yes, it's broad daylight, tomorrow this is over, but for now…. we really can't risk you being seen by any of those assholes."

"Fine," she twisted her long hair onto the top of her head, bending forward she placed the flowing wig over her own hair and leant up, to ruffle out her new blonde locks.

"Chyeahhhh, I thought I'd like it more than I do," he gave a charming wink and decided it was in his best interest to ignore the displeased look on her face. "Come on, let's go, I'm starving."

With their hearts set on the local diner, the pair made their way down the busy sidewalk. People were staring, that was obvious. The blonde wig that Billy had recommended El put on to disguise her identity, apparently was having the opposite effect. It was long and striking and accompanied with her slight figure and high waisted jeans she resembled something similar to a barbie doll. Billy stopped her in her tracks with a gentle tug on her arm, he pulled her into him, "you're an_ absolute babe_, you know that?" he whispered deeply into her ear, taking advantage of their closeness he gave her bum a sleazy squeeze. She smiled and slapped his arm playfully.

_"Billy Hargrove! And here I was thinking that blondes weren't your type!" _The tall blonde faked a humorous laugh, "missed you the other night, when you ran off, but I guess you had better things to do huh?" she continued to smile, "whos' your…umm…_little_ friend?" she crossed her arms out of sincere irritation.

_Fuckkkk, Cynthia, no Candance… Chanel?_

Billy flashed the tall blonde a half small, but a wave of panic had swept over him. Would El be thinking he had been getting hot and busy with 'Cynthia?'

Her face said it all.

_Yes._

"I'm-- Jane," she thought fast, "and you are?" She returned the fake smile with one of her own, a much more penetrating one for that matter.

"Casey," the tall blonde looked to Billy for his reaction, he could only give her a pair of handsome dimples. "And how do you know Billy? I certainly haven't seen you around." She pursed her lips at the thought of catching him out on his mad escape.

_Her name was "Casey," of course!_

"I'm his… -_-friend_, from California." She returned the bitchy glare.

_"Interesting_, looks like she's a_ specia_l friend…. Be careful with this one, he's trouble," she pushed past Billy's arm and continued down the strip mall.

On the other side of him a jealous Eleven was making her way in the opposite direction, "El wait—" Billy came in hot behind her, "it's not as bad as it looks… nothing happened, but you have to know that, before this… before us, whatever we are—there was a lot of…" he sighed, "dragons." He sighed again, forcing her into a hug.

"Dragons," she looked up to him curiously.

"yeah, you know… I had to slay a lot of dragons, to find my princess," his smirk was so charming that it spread onto her face. He was referring to her as a princess and Casey as a dragon, well how could he not have redeemed himself! "I'm_ crazy about you_, can't you see that?" he whispered.

Jesus, _What was it about this girl that made him feel, weak and powerful all at the same time._

"Nice cover by the way... Jane, from Cali," he winked and moved in to lock his lips with hers.

But El stopped him with a gentle finger against his lips, "I'm crazy about to you too," she spoke softly, her words evoked a softness within Billy that he didn't even know he had and with a grin that nearly split his skin from mouth the ear, he laid a passionate kiss on her and only stopped because of some asshole wolf whistling.

There, _he had said it_. It took an unfortunate debacle, but he'd let her see the surface of his feelings. He'd have to remember to thank blondie for it later, she'd forced him in his most impressive vulnerable moment yet, a push had been exactly what he'd needed.

\--

Elbows deep in a belated breakfast, El thought it was the best time to come clean with her most recent encounter with six, "I need to tell you something," she nearly muttered.

_Oh God, was this it? Was she going to ask what this is? What we are?_

"Last night, I had another dream… Six. He has plans and they aren't good ones." She sighed.

"what do you mean? Why didn't you wake me up!"

"This is going to being bad. He doesn't want the gate closed— he said that when I go back to the lab… he will be there, he wants my power, he wants me…" she looked into his eyes with glossy ones, she was on the verge of tears, he could see it.

"You don't need to be afraid; you aren't doing this on your own-- we'll figure it out." He grabbed her chin to force her to look him into his reassuring eyes, "come one let's get going, we are suppose to be meeting Harrington and the rest of your nerdy friends in half and hour, who knows maybe we'll luck out and he'll blow up Hawkins and save us the headache." He lightened the mood with a soft chuckle.

\--  
El couldn't wait to get back into the sanctity of the car, the wig that was now present on her head, brought back painful memories of the lab. She pulled it off and ruffled her long dark locks out, placing the offending article on her lap, all she could do was stare at it. Being stuck in a trance, she began to remember the first time she had encountered a wig, and why.

_"Eleven, come here and be a good girl and let us finish?"_

_"but it's cold papa, it feels so cold," she shuddered from frigidness of the already freezing room, "please papa, please, don't—" she pleaded, looking down at the already large pile of dark hair on the floor._

_"It's for your own good, that hair, is the only thing that stands in the way of your test results, don't you want to make your papa happy?" the doctored smiled pleasantly at her._

_"yes papa." She looked down to her feet, "but—"_

_"Eleven, if you don't listen, I will take it as your disobedience. --You know what happens when you disobey papa, don't you?" He grasped the chairs arm rests and with penetrating eyes, created a mist of manipulation._

_"Yes, papa."_

_He caressed her face with a pale hand, "good, you understand, we can carry on then."_

_-_

"El?"

"Where'd you go?" Billy squeezed her leg gently.

"Huh?" she shook herself out of her memories, "…I was just thinking."

"About what?" He glanced into her direction again.

"_Papa_," she still looked down to the wig, "I don't want to see him ever again, but I'm going to have to tomorrow night. Scared I guess."

Billy wasn't an idiot. He could see plain as day, what was going on here. The wig, the lab… it all made sense, fuck that bastard had done some damage. "_Sensitivity_" He chanted like a mantra inside his head, "hey, how about, I hold him down and you shave _HIS _head?" He glanced to her with a gentle smirk. His efforts paid off and giggled popped out from between her lips. "but seriously… I promise I won't let him touch a _literal_ hair on your head."

Billy got it; he had that one person in his life that he seemed to be unable to confront no matter how hard he tried. _His father_, Neil Hargrove had traumatised him so much, that he had forgotten he was bigger, stronger and younger than him. If he really wanted to, he could easily put him into his place—but things weren't that simple. Dr Brenner was_ El's nightmare_, and Billy was happy to take that prick off her hands, no skin off his back.

\--

The meeting at Dustin's house was tense, especially when El had decided it was best to come clean about her encounter with six.

"So, what you're saying is… we now have the lab, the upside down and six against us? Well, that's just fantastic," Dustin threw his hands up into the air dramatically.

"El… isn't he supposed to be like you?" Mike questioned.

"Not exactly… My mom found these files out of the paperwork she stole from the lab last time… He's different from El. He dabbles in a lot of different things." Will intercepted nervously, "he has telekinesis like El, but judging by these tests, he's not as strong… which is probably why he wants you." Will glanced at El before starting again, "he can intercept dreams-- and similar to how you described Kali, he can manipulate the mind slightly, but only if a person is weak enough to let it happen. -- His most impressive skill… is teleportation." He sighed, "he's dangerous, the notes say he's killed a lot of people in his time at the lab."

"So, we're shit out a luck then?" Steve snickered sarcastically.

"He saved Billy's dad; he can't be all that bad?" Lucas shrugged.

"Only because he wants something," Billy hissed.

"The Demogorgon's, the lab, the upside down, they're not even the real problem anymore," Dustin chipped in, "check out these puppies," he pulled the bedsheet off the table and revealed an assortment of homemade contraptions. "If Doc Brown wasn't fictional, I'd have made him proud," he grinned.

"Jesus, you better hope the FBI doesn't raid your house before tomorrow," Steve exclaimed. "So, I guess it's settled, we blow the lab up and distract this creep away from El while she closes the gate."

"Easier said than done," Lucas scoffed.

"Well have you got a better idea?" Steve rebutted.

"No, I guess, not, just all hands-on deck."

"Will spring it on the chief last minute, that way he'll have to come." Steve smirked.

"NO. Not dad. He's still hurt," El pressed, "No Joyce, no dad." She insisted softly.

"How about Nancy and Jonathon?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I think that would be good," Steve agreed, looking around the group to see they were all nodding in agreeance also.

"Great so tomorrow night, twenty hundred hours, we have ourselves a bomb fire," Dustin grinned at the table, holding his work.

"Tomorrow."

\--

When Will had explained the information he had attained about six, it only confirmed El's worries and suspicions about his intentions.

Will's words had been playing on El's mind the entire way back to the lake house. She couldn't get them out of her head, _"that's why he wants you." _Six wanted her, he wanted her power. After her dream the night before, or whatever the hell it had been, she worried for her friends. She worried that, this time, she wouldn't be on their side, no matter how bad she wanted to be

"Billy," she attempted to grab his attention, he was busy packing a bag of acquired weapons, his face was serious but as he heard her voice, his eyes softened as he looked up to her, "yeah?"

"If…. I—" she stuttered, "if-- it looks like I'm going to be taken over, I want you to make sure I don't hurt anyone… I don't care what you have to do. Just don't let me—" she met his eyes with a seriousness he'd never seen in her before. He dropped what he was doing to stomp his way over to her, she clearly needed some sense talked into her.

"Don't be stupid—it will be fine," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "just worry about closing the gate, the rest is all planned, if you could kick my ass, you can kick anyone's." He gave her a playful wink.

He wasn't hearing her… "No Billy, _you don't understand_," she raised her voice slightly, to regain his attention.

"-- I have a… _festering wound_." She admitted with a pause, "It's dark-- dangerous."

_Jesus Christ, we're going there, are we?_

"I know… I have one too." He looked at her knowingly, his words provided her with more comfort then he knew, "but you shouldn't be afraid to use it."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," she looked down to her feet, but he forced her eyes back up to his. "I know what you're capable of, you're an idiot-- if you can't see how_ good_ you are." He placed a hot kiss onto her neck and stayed there to whisper, "you pulled me out of a very dark place and I still have no idea how you did it." He grinned into the nape of her neck, "I'm looking forward to being on your side this time."

_Don't hide the damage, use it._

How could she argue his logic any further, when he was busying planting a trail of kisses from ear to neck to mouth. He knew he'd won the battle when he placed his hands into the front of her jeans, she wiggled and delved against his roaming fingers. Following through with a move of her own, she ransacked the front of his jeans, grasping and pulling at his belt buckle, until she could yank it free. She let it fall to the floor with a thud.

The rawness and hunger in her touch made Billy ache with arousal, he placed an almost tooth shattering kiss on her and wouldn't release her, even in the inconvenience of removing the remainder of their pants. He stumbled over the rest of his jeans, as he allowed El to guide him over to the living room sofa. When she gently nudged her chin to release a small wave of power that pushed him off and down onto the sofa; his look of shock quickly turned to a menacing handsome smile. "So hot," he mumbled as she sat down and grinded into his lap. He wasn't wearing any boxers anymore, and the thin fabric of El's underwear was teasing his ridiculously rock-hard shaft. She grinded into him over and over again. "_WHY_ do you still have underwear on," he groaned into her ear, "come on stop mucking around, take em' off." He tugged at the fabric.

But El hadn't finished her game yet-- she weaved her hands into his hair and held him there. Holding him firmly enough, to buy her time to find her way back to his lips. "I gotta have you," he nearly pleaded. With another playful grind of her hips, he groaned in frustration and she couldn't help but smile into their kiss.

_Well_, apparently Billy had his fill of being teased by a piece of soaking wet fabric. With one strong hand he lifted her up off his lap and held her there, with the other hand, in one swift movement he ripped the offending article of clothing straight off her body. With nothing short of a primal instinct, he rammed himself into her. It erupted what he hoped to have been a gasp of pleasure from his little 'tease,' but until he felt the pool of wetness that followed it, he hadn't been sure. The wet heat of the inside of her, gave him closure to the closeness he'd felt like he needed at that moment, "stop being such a cock tease," he muttered into her lips.

He surprised El, that he only held her there to forcefully thrust into her a few times. Once he had some relief from the over stimulation, he let her take back control and grind into him again. He let his head fall back into the sofa to revel in the feeling of her. His hands however, made their way around her body, starting with in between her thighs and working their way up her waistline, finally making their way to grasp and knead supple breasts. He didn't take over control again until he knew that she had finished. He held her hips still and thrusted into her forcefully, feeling every vibration of her still pulsating walls. He stopped suddenly, nearly missing his queue to spill his load atop of them.

As they made their way to the shower to clean off the evening's events, Billy pulled her in close and under the cascade of water, with one hand he held her face to meet his. With a smile that would melt the hearts of women everywhere, he kissed her.

"I don't do girlfriends— they're not my thing, but you _definitely belong with me"_


	20. 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things.**

**A/N: This chapter is angsty and there is a nasty cliff hanger. Full warning ahead for this, you NEED to brace yourselves, I nearly had a heart attack writing it.**

**I'm guessing that 20 chapters in, it's a lost cause to ask for a review or two. I guess I can live with knowing there's at least some of you reading through. I have really enjoyed writing this story and if you can and have the time, I would really love to hear any feedback that you have, even if it is bad. Thank you. **

Chapter 20: Don't You Dare Leave Me

El awakened the following morning, to an empty space and cold sheets next to her. She had quickly grown accustom to waking up with Billy beside her, and without him there that morning, she startled awake. "Billy," she patted the bed, as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight shining through the ragged curtains. No warm body, but there was a note on the top of his pillow.

_-El baby, don't be mad. _

_Just keeping up with our bargain, I love a good pounding in the morning._

_I should be back before you're even awake._

_-Billy-_

"Erghh," she growled placing her pillow over her head. She could practically hear his wink. He was going to see Rob and the scoundrel waited until she was asleep. Could she even be angry with him? When he was doing it because he undeniably cared for her. Or what about the fact that she had agreed to it?

"Pfft" it had been under duress.

Not fair.

But no, she couldn't be angry.

She made her way out the bed, stretching and wiping the sleep from her eyes. The crisp morning air hit her skin unexpectedly, exploding a stretch of goose bumps from shoulder to foot. She tiptoed to the end of the bed and picked up one of Billy's button up shirts. It smelled like him, cigarettes and sweet cologne. She inhaled deeply, the scent was intoxicating, it felt safe and wild all at the same time. As she finished the remainder of buttons on the shirt, she heard the front door open and shut, followed by heavy thudding footsteps.

She raced out of the bedroom and started down the stairs, anxious and nervous as to who may had entered. "So… you mad?" He asked completely unphased.

"Not mad," she slowly hopped down the remainder of the stairs and defeatedly made her way into his arms. "Just why?" she asked placing her chin vertical to touch his.

"Respect I guess… Yours and mine." As soon as he said it was like Neil Hargrove was in his head,_"What did we talk about… Respect."_ God, he really was his father's son.

Perhaps the part of him that made him do it was Neil Hargrove; _he wouldn't allow people to touch his things._ —but that other part, that other voice, that was Billy. _The fearsome protector_, she had his back and he had hers.

He tried to swallow the vulnerableness in his voice, but it was hopeless and El knew not to push it any further, "Did you win?" she placed a kiss on his lips before he could answer.

"Do you even need to ask?" He smirked proudly. She giggled as he swung her up over his shoulder once again, "I'm ready for my second morning pounding," he stated as he whisked her back up the stairs.

\--  
The day just seemed to flash by, in the blink of an eye. As the sun faded away, Billy knew it was time. It was dark now… just past seven thirty. Himself and El were supposed to meet the group for eight, in a secluded hiding place about half a mile from the lab. He hesitantly shook her, "El, you need to get up, we need to go," he kissed her nose, soaking in the moment as much as he could. This could have after all been the very last time, he ever had with her like this. Starcourt had made him painfully aware of that, they might die but at least it was for good reasons.

They made it out of house in record time, El dressed in a fitted t shirt, jeans and her red jacket. Billy always in his classic double denim. She didn't need to ask where he got three shot guns from. Her arched eyebrow must have given away her curiosity, "believe it or not, they were in the cabin," he read her mind with a smile.

They drove down that same dark unlit road as before, and of course it just had to start pissing down with rain.

As if things couldn't have been anymore lousy.

"they're already here," Billy pointed to Steve and Nancy's car. They were parked behind the planned hideaway bushes.

Making their way out of the car to collaborate with the rest of the pack, they were pleased to see that most were armed with some form of weaponry. Lucas, Mike and Dustin however had very large duffle bags hung over their shoulders, undoubtedly full of _"the firepower."_

Walking amongst her friends, something became very clear to El, in that moment. She was marching into battle, Billy, Jonathon and Steve were all up the front leading the pack down the road. Her, Max and Nancy were just behind. The bomb squad lagged in at back, obviously struggling to keep up with the heaviness of their parcels. They were all brave, they were willing to fight by her side. Six had told her that she would never be able to find any being, able to offer her, with what he could… If that was the case, then why was it he only came to her in subconsciousness. He had never once met her while she was conscious, why was that?

"He's afraid of me," she froze to mumble, her epiphany causing bulging eyes. "what?" Nancy asked, freezing in sync. "He's afraid of me," El spoke more clearly this time.

"Well, let me show him why he should be," with purpose she forced her way up to the front, all eyes were on her, what the hell was she doing?

She trudged through the wet gravel, ignoring the angry whispers from behind, telling her to "STOP."

She reached the gate to the lab and noticed since there last visit, it was now closed and padlocked. _"Good_," she thought to herself. She raised one outstretched arm and opened her hand, with little to no effort, she burst it open with one solid strike. "ARE YOU NUTS," Steve ran up to the side of her, "Now they'll know we're here!" he looked around in fear.

"Good," she smirked, "Let's go"

\--  
"Doctor! They're here! What do you want us to do?"

"Stick with the Plan, it will all fall into place." Doctor Brenner fiddled with his pen. "Send the guards in, Taser's only. Once she's unconscious, sedation only, I don't want her powers being interfered with at this time."

\--

"El," Billy raced in behind her, "Don't be like me, try and think rationally." He pulled her arm to stop her.

"No, tired of being afraid, remember what I told you yesterday, don't let me hurt any of you." she continued to walk with purpose, her eyes were black and it caught Billy off guard.

"I also promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He stopped her again, it earned him a smile. He was relieved to see her eyes calm slightly.

"This is Bull shit! You don't give a shit about her, or anyone for that matter! I see through you… You asshole!" Mike pushed in from behind.

"Alright turbo, now is not the time," Steve held the teenager back from his apparent death wish.

Billy released a small patronising chuckle at the scene, placing a cigarette between his teeth he nonchalantly lit up. He then swung open the very same back door as the previous time he had been there. El attempted to push her way in first, but with a firm arm to her chest she was stopped. "Billy, let me through," she glanced to him with daggers.

"Um no, Harrington and I, are going in first." He exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Alright everyone, calm down! We came here to do a job, so let's get it done. I don't know how long Will Is going to be able to stall Mrs. Byers and the chief, so let's hurry up." Steve demanded, "El, Billy and Nancy, you guys head in to close the gate, the rest of you—come with me."

"Great, the princess is coming with us," Billy rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, you'll regret saying that, she's good with a gun." Jonathon smirked over to his clearly annoyed 'girlfriend'.

"I don't know what's worse, going down into hell... or placing eighteen, homemade, combustible bombs that may explode in our faces, at any time given time… oh and... on private property." Lucas said snidely.

"Hey!" Dustin frowned, "Shut it Dingus," Max scolded, with a swat to the back of Lucas's head.

With everyone arguing and distracted, El made her dash and ducked under Billy's arm to enter. And apparently, too quick for him to grab a hold of her, he sighed at his defeat, but nevertheless, followed in behind her.

The hallways were dark, darker than last time he'd been there. El didn't need to see, she remembered where the gate was—she also remembered every hallway and every room. They all had some type of traumatic memory attached.

The trio continued down the hall, both Billy and Nancy had their fingers clutched on their shot gun triggers.

"it's down here, this is where the big one was," El gestured towards the stairwell door. Billy held her back once again, "El, would you LET me open the doors?"

"Let her do it, she's been here before…" Nancy protested.

"no one asked you for your opinion!"

"well… I feel obligated... since you're being a controlling misogynist!"

"A whata?"

Too busy bickering, the pair failed to notice the quiet and abrupt exit of El's very stealthy sneak out. "Where the fuck did she go?" Billy crinkled his eyes in shock.

\--

"It's likely she's running into a trap," a voice spoke from behind, the pair quickly turned around with triggers cocked.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Billy shouted nervously.

"I would, but it looks like you may shoot me if I do." the voice laughed condescendingly.

"You're _Six_, aren't you?"

"Aren't you more curious as to where your little girlfriend is? – I better not keep you, please continue," the voice faded out, echoing off the vacant walls.

"Come on," Nancy motioned Billy to follow her down the stairs, he didn't argue this time and followed her down. They leapt down the stairwell as quickly as they could, noticing that as they went further, there was not one, not two, but three dead Demogorgon's. Their necks snapped by the looks of it. "Fuck me," Billy murmured at the sight. The work could have only been El's, nothing else could have done it, so quickly or cleanly.

Following the trail of dead _"dogs,"_ they exited the stair well, into an odd room. It wasn't the same exit Billy had taken last time, this one was brighter, cleaner, a proper laboratory. He scanned the room quickly with still no sign of El, "FUCKKK," He smashed the barrel of his shotgun into the glass panel of the door. "WHERE THE HELL HAS, SHE GONE!"

"it's alright we'll find her, let's try a different one," Nancy attempted to open the now locked door.

"I can't open it," she looked back to Billy nervously. "What do you mean, move over, let me try." He gave a strong pull—but nothing, it wouldn't budge. His lack of faith in his companion caused him to receive a well-deserved eyeroll. "It was probably from your little tantrum." She huffed and moved around to seek out a new exit.

"Hey…. I can't move my arms," Nancy turned her head nervously to Billy.

"Need to lift some weights," he scoffed, before he too could no longer move any part of his body.

"What the hell is happening?" he turned back to Nancy.

\--

"I'm really sorry about this, it was never my intention to bring a group of teenagers into this." Brenner stalked out from the shadows.

"Where is she!" Billy writhed his body attempting to free himself from the centripetal force, "What the hell is this shit?" he questioned aimlessly. His eyes were angry, powerful, if he'd managed to become loose, it would appear he'd wreak havoc.

"A fortunate event has unfolded itself. With Eleven's stubbornness to come back home—I've since joined forces with Six, we seem to have… come to an understanding, if you will."

"What?" Billy crinkled his brows in shock.

"Well you see, she was given the opportunity just moments ago to join us, she declined—of course. If we match the power of 'the upside down' with ones as spectacular as your girlfriends and Six's, our military, our country… even our world will be unstoppable. In case you kids failed to notice… we are in the midst of a war…. She is the perfect weapon." Brenner paced closer, if Billy had the use of his hands, he'd been able to knock the bastard clean out.

"A simple taser was enough to cripple her and once she declined, a little sedative ensured she wouldn't be…. Well…. A liability. It's funny without the use of her mind, she really is defenceless. So pure of heart, honest, loyal… Kind… no idea where she gets it." He reminisced pleasantly, running a hand through white hair.

"Sacrifices will have to be made, If we have to, which apparently we do… I'll have to take her abilities by force and Six is a happy candidate for such an act." He smirked to a red-faced Billy.

"What do you mean? _By force?_ You better hope that this little hold you've got on me doesn't break, because I'm going to snap your neck when it does."

"Oh, well, I guess we're lucky that Six won't be releasing you anytime soon then. I suppose after this little activity, we should probably make you and all your little friends disappear. We can't have you all running back into town telling everyone tall tales, now can we? It's too bad that the… what do you call them?_ "Demogorgon's?_" Brenner placed a finger to his lips out of thought.

"Ah yes, that was it… it's too bad that Eleven massacred all of them on her way down here. Of course, another sacrifice I had to make to distract her long enough to taser and sedate her." He chuckled. "But don't you worry, there's plenty more coming."

"YOU BASTARD." Billy fought against the invisible restraints.

"What? You're going to just kill us? People will look for us. And El, she's the sheriff's daughter… don't you think he'll be searching to the ends of the earth for her?" Nancy counter calmly, the comment snapped something in the doctor, without hesitation he marched towards her and shook her by her shoulders, "she is MY child! MINE!"

"You're nothing but a Psychotic piece of shit!" She fought forwards.

"Yes, maybe I am, but all great scientists are a little, aren't they?" he smirked proudly, then moved in to face Billy who was undoubtedly plotting his escape. "Where is El?" He hocked back a wad of spit, and with precision spat it directly into Brenner's face.

"Well doesn't that make this easier," he removed a handkerchief from his pocket. "Her name is Eleven by the way," Brenner smiled, wiping the wad off his face. "Not what I pictured for her; I really can't see the appeal."

"Six, you can come out now," Brenner shouted, never taking his eyes off of Billy's furious stare. Billy couldn't help but break the standoff when in his peripherals, his eyes met El's lifeless body. She was enclosed in a tall, young man's arms.

_Six._

He was tall, blonde, with beautiful piercing green eyes and a strong jaw line. In fact, if he hadn't been a psycho, he'd been rather attractive. He held his stance boldly, not breaking his eye contact with Billy's glare, during his entire trip to the tank.

Billy watched as Six carried his precious cargo towards two large glass tanks. One was filled to the brim with what appeared to be water, the other only knees length deep. They reminded him of the ones they used at fairs and circuses. The closer the pair approached to them, the more nervous he became. "TAKE YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER YOU FILTHY PRICK!"

Six flashed Billy a toothy smile at his outburst, "It's the only way to force her into her void, surely you can understand that. If she does as she's told she'll survive. Just from this day forward she will no longer have her powers, they'll belong to me... or she can choose to drown." Six unapologetically continued towards the tank. Dr Brenner had followed in behind him, watching approvingly as he brought El closer towards the body of water.

"EL WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Billy shouted furiously in vain. He screamed out obscenities and threw himself around attempting everything to free himself. He was helpless to stop it, he watched painfully as Six slowly placed her body into the full tank and closed the lid behind him.

"You'll need to restrain them, once I'm in the tank I won't be able to hold them." Six informed as he walked up the ladder to enter the other tank.

"Oh course." Brenner agreed, with a pointed finger he gestured for the muted lab technician to action the request. As the physical restraints took over control of Billy and Nancy's bodies, they felt the pull of Six weaken.

Billy's eyes made his way back over to the tank where El was. She sunk a little, her face, arms and hair just barely floating. In a matter of seconds her face sprang to life and with wide eyes, all Billy could see was panic. She pounded on the glass trying to free herself.

_No, not this place, not here again_, had been her very first thought.

Billy once again attempted to throw all his weight against the restraints, but nothing seemed to free him.

To El, it was the very same tank they'd used to make her open the gate. It was like _some kind of nightmare, _except there was no waking up. She watched as Billy thrashed and shouted trying to free himself, _it was a heartbreaking _sight for her to take in. Watching him, she felt more fear for him then she did for herself.

It wasn't like she didn't attempted to claw her way out, because she did. She silently screamed through the water, for someone, anyone to help her. Brenner knelt down to catch her eyes, with his. "come on Eleven, don't fight it, close your eyes for papa, this is the last time I promise. Please, I don't want to have to let you drown… please, for papa." Sheer manipulation as he caressed the glass kindly.

He then turned to the other tank to see Six who was waiting patiently for his new and what would be very strong power. "I'm sorry about this Six, unfortunately I just can't let you loose now can I? You're just far too unpredictable. I thank the both of you for your contribution and sacrifice."

"When you wake up, you'll be safe inside your cell." He looked into very confused green eyes.

"What do you mean? You said I would get the powers, then we would take over the creature?! That was the deal, I lured her here, I get her powers!" He shouted and looked to the floor to see thick gas oozing through the shallow water.

"NO!" Six angrily smashed his hands forward, attempting to use what little power he may have had left. But the sedative was quick and all he could do was mutter a few words before he fell asleep, _"…you made me give up what was most precious to me, for nothing_."

Meanwhile, Billy's efforts of shouting profanities and thrashing himself around, appeared to have gone unnoticed. Both him and Nancy had their hands tied above them, rope had them bound, and only a thin bar from the ceiling, held by a few screws, kept them from escaping.

No one seemed to be paying any attention to Billy's frantic vicious trouncing, no matter how loud and obnoxious it seemed to get. —Everyone except El that is, she had never taken her eyes off him. She knew in her heart that this was it, this would be the last time she laid eyes on him.

"EL!" Billy shouted again, pointlessly.

She could have easy just closed her eyes, entered her void and let _her papa's _machine do whatever it was to supposed to do to her-- but God knows what repercussions it would have on their world, her friends— her family.

"You're killing her!" Nancy shouted frantically, panicking against her restraints.

"Fuck this." Billy murmured, he'd benched and lifted way more weight than this ridiculous excuse of containment. There was no way they were holding him back any longer. He knew if he writhed it hard enough, he could break the entire bar free. He braced himself, flexed every muscle in his body and took a massive deep breath in--. He thought of every memory and moment that had ever made him angry, but really _this one event would have been enough_. He exhaled out, lunged down, and with all the force his arms, abs and legs had, the bar became free—_he was free._

The sound of the bar hit the floor with a sudden '_chink'_, it echoed against the emptiness of the room with a persistent ringing. It was like that of the aftereffects of a grenade going off in your ear. Brenner and the technician quickly spun around, but it was too late Billy was free. He had a frightening smile across his face, his eyes once blue, were now black. He was so angry his pupils had dilated fully, giving the perception he was under possession._ No it wasn't possession— it was rage, a festering wound_.

Before the doctor could even reach for his taser, his face and nose made brash contact with Billy's quad. As nose and face smashed into rock-solid muscle, Brenner's vision went black. Billy finished with a final blow by grabbing the back of his white hair and smashing him face first into the solid glass of the tank.

It was all over in an instant.

The doctor laid comatose, and Billy had to fight every fibre in his body not to kick the shit out of him. But El was fading, she was barely there, still lightly tapping at the glass.

Nancy on the other hand, had freed herself the second Billy had pulled the bar down. She held the lab technician hostage, watching the door for security, that would nodoubt come barrelling through the door at any moment.

"EL!" Billy screamed as he climbed to the top of the tank to try and open the firmly closed lid.

_Fuck, it wouldn't open._

He jumped down, not bothering to use the steps, picking up the bar, he smashed and smashed at the glass, it wouldn't even crack.

"FUCK! Goddamn it!" He pounded on the glass with bare fists. He saw then that her eyes were now closed and she had faded completely out.

"Billy!" A voice shouted from the door, "Stand back!" Steve came barrelling in, shot gun in hand. Without a second thought, he fired a hole into the side of tank. Taking as much care as he could to ensure no pellets would hit El's now motionless body.

The glass shattered and water flooded out, quickly Billy pushed Steve of the way to climb in to pull her out. The water poured out from the side, nearly setting him off balance, glass cut at his hands, he ignored it. He noticed as he placed her body to his chest, she felt heavy in his arms and he knew there was a good chance that he'd been too late. She'd been lifeless for minutes, submerged in the water, it would have filled her lungs. He knew from life guarding that people had drowned in less time than that.

"Get out of the way!" He shouted, placing her down atop of the tiled floor. He immediately began compressions, at first quickly and softly, but as the seconds rolled on, they became harder more forceful. He was so caught up in his mission he didn't notice, Max and Lucas make their way in, their faces mortified at the scene unfolded.

Seconds rolled into minutes and El still laid heavy. Every motion Billy made, she wiggled in sync. She was just like a 'raggedy Anne' doll, floppy, with no life in her. He's breathing became ragged and his arms became sharper and straighter, he was becoming desperate in his attempts.

"COME ON," he shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME NOW_, not after you forced your way in."_ He pounded into her chest, even harder than before, his movements appearing violent from the onlookers.

"Billy, man… stop… "_she's gone_." Steve placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

Billy shook him off angrily, but knew he had to give into the truth. He pulled her up into his chest, held his hand onto the back of her head, and placed her into his shoulder. He held her there, she couldn't hug him back, he knew that. With every attempt he tried, her arms fell to the floor. Silent tears streamed down his face and with them, he let out a blood curdling scream.

_don't you dare leave me. _

A/N: I AM SORRY OKAY. I know it's BAD, don't hate me.

I am working on the next part as I am typing this.

I have anxiety over this, and I know how it ends.

Also, if anyone is interested in how Billy dealt with Rob and what fully happened to El in the alley way, please let me know, I was considering writing a one shot.


	21. 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things.

A/N: This took me longer than I had wanted but I had to play around with it for ages to get it right. I hope it doesn't disappoint, please enjoy and if you feel like it, please let me know what you think. Your feedback is inspiration to my creativity.

Chapter 21: "The pathway to Justice"

_Everything faded out into darkness, light shrunk down to nothing less than a pinpoint. Only ringing and the sounds of distant muffled voices remained. _

_"El!" someone shouted, who was it? The voice was so stifled, so unclear to her waterlogged ears. Frantic scurrying across the tiled floor, the sound of thudding feet above her. The "chink" of tin on glass, pounding repeatedly. But then—everything became lighter, images became clearer-- brighter. She wasn't in the tank anymore, she was fine, standing amongst her friends, like it hadn't even happened. But Billy was shouting, kneeling on the floor, with everyone crowding around him. It wasn't until she moved in closer that she saw it. _

**_It was her;_ **_Billy was pounding into her chest, he was afraid- broken- desperate. If she couldn't feel his touch, surely there wasn't any connection to this other her. All she could do was kneel next to him and hope he could feel her as she tried to reassure with him with a touch to his arm, "Billy, I'm here, it's okay." She whispered. He couldn't hear her," Billy!" she shouted again, he continued his desperate attempts. She raised herself from the floor and paced around her friends, "Max!" she shouted right into her face—nothing._

_ "Don't you dare leave me, not after forcing your way in," Billy cried out, with a persistent compression to her chest. _

_"Billy, I'm not leaving you!" she raced back over to him._

_Couldn't he hear her? She was standing right there, right next to him, "BILLY!" She sobbed again._

_What was happening? Was she in her void? Was she dead?_

_And then it dawned on her, **she was dying.** It should have made sense before, but everything had been so foggy and confused. She was dying, she'd drowned in the tank and Billy wasn't ready to let her go. He had that habit, things could seem completely hopeless, but he'd always come for her despite it._

_She watched his desperation turn into forsaking the inevitable, he pulled her limp body up into his arms to cradle her. His body shook violently, as he choked back tears, so they couldn't be heard. El continued to kneel next him, but soon her hearing began to become distorted again and the room before her began to phase out into darkness. The small pull that she still had to her body, began to fade away and with it she felt a pull into another direction—into the unknown._

_\--That was until she felt the brush of erratic lips against hers, and the inflation of breath into her lungs. The light began to return, the pinpoint that had once faded out, began to grow and voices began to phase back in._

_\--_

_"PLEASE-- NO—"_ Billy pleaded, as he roughly caressed El's motionless face. With both hands he held her face firmly and planted a desperate and chaotic kiss on the side of her mouth. How was he suppose to live without her, when she'd somehow weaved herself into his very soul. Everything hurt and ached at the thought, only a hole and weakness could ever remain.

In Billy's mind he'd prayed to every higher power, every God, every universal being, that could've possibly read his thoughts, _"please no—please don't take her."_ Was this karma, for being horrible to so many people? Was it because of his shitty attitude? Or maybe it was simpler than that… Was he just unworthy of love and happiness? It had to be a sick joke. The one person that had walked into his life— that had actually made him happy, wouldn't leave… So what? _she'd just be taken from him_?

_No._

"No," he growled with certainty, this couldn't be it for her, she deserved so much more. Their connection alone, didn't allow him to give up on her, _on them._ With red eyes, he quickly but carefully placed El's limp body back down onto the ground. He shamelessly wiped away the few stray tears against his cheeks, then snapped himself back into a state of determination. His eyes were dark, angry, as he attempted to breathe life into her one final time.

"Don't-- Let him..." Max reprimanded Steve firmly with a hand to his shoulder. She moved in between where he and Lucas stood and knelt next to Billy, "You're right, she can't die here." She whispered with a gentle hand to her brother's shoulder.

Billy met the red head's gaze momentarily; desperate, heartbroken eyes said it all. It wasn't time to give up. Steve had considered stepping in again, stopping Billy from making the situation even more painful, but he stopped himself. If Billy needed closure this way, then he'd let him do what was necessary.

Using one hand to pinch her nose and the other to hold her mouth open, Billy injected the first breath into her lifeless body. Her mouth stayed parted, and her body vibrated as he continued his rhythm of compressions. With one goal in mind, he synchronised his actions perfectly, "Come on, GODDAMNIT BREATHE," he shouted hysterically. His efforts would have appeared brutal to an outsider, hell, maybe they were. Billy himself feared that he might crack one of her ribs, but it'd been a small price to pay for her life.

He placed another breath into her still parted lips, then, placing his hands back onto her chest he pumped furiously once again. "COME ON," he growled, "EL BABY, don't fucking do this to me--" his voice cracked, "BREATHE!" He pressed harder and faster this time. Suddenly his eyes raced up back from her chest, to her face, disbelieving the sound he thought he'd heard.

_The sound of a faint cough. _

He hadn't imagined it.

El's eyes squinted from the burning sensation coming up from her lungs, obviously caused by the water forcing its way out through nose and mouth. Billy smiled uncontrollably as more pitiful, choked coughs followed with each purge of water.

She was breathing, she was alive.

It had to be real, she was looking right up at him, the look in her eyes stating that to her, he was the most precious thing this world had to offer. And the giddy laugh that had snuck out from between his lips, said that he felt exactly the same way.

Contrary to his resuscitation training, he ignored his instinct to roll her onto her side. Instead he yanked her up to his chest and pinned her against his body, "I thought you were fucking dead," he cried into her ear. "I didn't know what..." he trailed off longingly into soaking locks.

"We thought we'd lost you and man do I feel like a 'class A asshole' for trying to step in." Steve smiled down from where he stood, his humour quickly dispirited when he remembered that time was not on their side. "Billy, we have to go, the others have the place ready to blow, we NEED to get the hell out of here."

El's fogginess soon wore off, and panic overtook her, "Where is he! Where is six?" She partially choked on her words, soaking wet and terrified, she abruptly unpinned herself from Billy's clutch to peer around the room.

"He's in the tank—" Max pointed but was rapidly taken a back at the sight of its now empty contents. "He was right there a second a go!"

"Seriously, could this turn into any more of a shit fight?" Lucas ran a hand down his face.

So, caught up in El's resurrection, and the disappearance of Six, the group failed to notice Dr. Brenner begin to find his feet. "YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" he shouted, Billy's eyes snapped into his direction, "and the tank! Do you have ANY idea what you've done!" He pointed an accusing finger to Billy. His confidence soon thinned as he watched Billy raise up onto his feet and steady El's onto hers. "Eleven, surely you understand papa—you understand _why I had to do it_?" He shook nervously.

Dr. Brenner would have been better off playing dead, because from the moment he had decided to open his mouth, he had sealed his fate. Billy stomped furiously towards him, shouting before he had even reached him, "I know exactly what I've done! Do you have any fucking clue, what you've done?" He yanked him up the rest of his way to his feet, only to intimidate him further, "And you think your stupid nose IS ALL I'll break?" He shook him violently, "I told you, I'd come back for you." He smirked darkly; he wasn't the type to go breaking a promise.

With a knee to Brenner's stomach, Billy shoved him back onto the ground, only to stand over him to continue to chisel his face with fists. He could have finished him off, it would have been no problem at all, in fact he wanted to— more than anything. But a strong arm to his shoulder pulled him back from his rage.

"Come on Kid, that's enough."

_Hopper._

"He can go down with this place, let's go." Hop reassured calmly, "don't let him steal that part of you, you'll never get it back, _trust me_." He patted his shoulder knowingly, before pointing back to where El stood shivering, with a familiar bewildered look on her face. "she needs you a hell of a lot more then this bastard does—some things are more important than revenge."

_Wow, was this the chief's way of giving him his blessing?_

He'd take it.

Hopper hesitated for a moment, looking back at the group of kids, to Joyce, then finally laying his eyes onto El—_his daughter_. She'd been hurt so many times by this man, by this lab. He too, wanted to kill Brenner with his bare hands, just as much as Billy did. The logical side of him knew that he should just arrest him, take him into custody; that was the right thing to do, the lawful thing to do. But a cold and angry voice inside him told him something else.

"Kiddo, do you think you have enough juice to close the gate?" he looked back to where she stood, "yes," she nodded. "good, Joyce and I will meet you outside. Ten minutes, hurry." He dismissed them all with an urgent tone.

"wait," El, staggered towards the white-haired assailant on the floor, Billy followed in closely behind her, placing a hand around her waist for support. "Come on, let's go, you don't need to see that piece of shit ever again," Billy attempted to sway her into the direction of the door.

"No." she protested, gently shrugging him off, "I want him to—" she continued to walk forwards.

She staggered in closer, locking sad, pained eyes with his, "—you hurt me, my friends… Mama-- I should kill you," she held back her tears, "but then you won't see," she breathed out.

"Eleven! Everything that I have done, has been for you…. For your protection… protection from yourself…. you must know that? LISTEN to what papa is telling you." he pleaded with an outstretched hand.

"You manipulative piec--." Billy started but was stopped when El caressed his arm softly, she gazed into his eyes and with just a flicker, he could almost hear her message spoken as words,_it's okay, I can do it—don't worry._

"I don't have a papa, I now can see that.-- 'surely you understand why I have to do this.'" She mocked while raising her hand into his direction.

She stretched an arm out and with shaky fingers she closed her eyes. _"I feel…. Stronger." She _breathed in deeply. Releasing the breath, she opened her eyes and with them, she released a shockwave of invisible power. Billy glanced down to El then back to Brenner as he heard his helpless pleading, "ELEVEN PLEASE, STOP, DON'T DO THIS." He fell to his knees and pulled at his hair, "ELEVEN STOP, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO PAPA." But she felt no mercy, she held him there with just the force of her one, small hand. --

No one dared tried to stop her, maybe it had been the shock, or maybe they just agreed with her course of justice. —or possibly they didn't feel they had the right to stand in, not really understanding everything that she had been through at the hands of this despicable man.

"Holy shit," Steve gasped from the back. Watching and listening as Brenner's cries soon dwindled down. His face met the floor with a powerful thud and El found herself panting from the exertion of it all.

"What did you do to him?" Hopper creased his brows.

"I hurt his mind." She blinked vacantly, "like mama—now he knows... what he's done."

_Well I'll be damned, on the pathway to justice._

"Alright, all you kid's out of here," Hopper shook the shock. "Get down to close the gate, I'll hold back his men and whatever else comes your way." He gave El a achingly hug goodbye, "I guess I don't even need to wonder if you've still got it in you to do it, huh kid?" he lightened the mood with a nudge to her chin.

Hopper watched as they filed their way out of the room, he paid close attention to Billy and El, as she gently stroked his cheek and attempted to dismiss his worry. "I'm fine, don't worry about me—I can walk on my own." Billy's persistent fondling suggested his reply had been along the lines of, "don't be stupid, you almost just died," and if Hopper had read them correctly, it would have appeared that Billy was ignoring her dismissiveness. He once again clutched her waist and won the battle with a final blow, "you're a pain in the ass." He had murmured.

As the pair reached the doors threshold Hopper decided it was also time to get his final word in. "Hey kid, I meant it when I said—you're too old for her." He smiled sincerely, but it was wiped clean from his face when he received the reply, "She's seventeen next month chief." Billy gave a sly wink, "Cheeky shit!" Hopper hissed, "Here, take the walkie," Hopper chucked the walkie into his open hand. With a smirking salute the bad boy was out the room and down the hall.

The protector of virtue in Hop' hated it, but the father in him, who wanted nothing but the best for his daughter knew that there were no safer hands other than his own. Billy had saved her countless times now and protected her with every fibre of his body. For those reasons, Hopper had to be reasonable, well as reasonable as Hopper could be. He'd silently give his blessing… for now. "I don't believe it... the kid's in love with her," he snorted to himself, "how the hell did that happen?"

"She's a special girl," Joyce smiled up to him, "so… what are we going to do with him?" she pointed to the sobbing man on the floor.

As the police chief looked down to the helpless "scientist" on the floor, he sighed, "Well doctor, what are we going to do with you, I really don't have a lot of time, gotta be back in my hospital bed, before my nurse knows I'm missing." He pulled the white-haired man to his feet. Patting him patronising on the chest, he knew that what he did next, wouldn't be cop worthy--_ but it would continue them on their pathway to justice._

\--  
Billy and El raced back down the stairwell, leaving Max and Lucas to make their way back to the lab's entrance. "it's too dangerous," El had stated, "I don't know where Six is, you guys get out and we'll meet you." She had tried to have Billy join them, but of course, there was no way he would allow it, "yeah right since you do so well on your own." He had scoffed. Armed with a shot gun he held her hand tight as they made it to the bottom of the stairs, to the basement—_to the gate._

Ramming the door open they came face to face with an unknown creature. It resembled a scorpion of sorts but was in no way did it belong to the same family. If Dustin had been there, he'd have called it by some ridiculous name, and when questioned how to kill it, he'd have most likely told them, _"yeah… it's just a game."_

It clawed its way towards them, with quick erratic movements its legs unnervingly clicked into the floor. Its stinger came down fast and hard, attempting to stab at them. Billy grabbed a hold of El, pulling her away, just inches from its extremity meeting her neck. Then a series of ear piercing "bangs" followed, accompanied by "chings," numerous shell casings dropped to the ground.

_He needed to reload_.

Standing in between them, El stepped forwards, she raised both her hands up, and released every power within her mind willing the creature to split from head to stinger. The creature shook and let out an unearthly screech, it rolled down to the ground attempting to comfort itself through its unbearable turmoil. With blackened eyes, she held it steady ensuring she reached her desired elevation. With a sudden drop of her arms, she broke it apart in two pieces, leaving only a pile of slimy guts and a stringy mucus like substance behind. Shaking slightly from fatigue, she breathed out heavily, and wiped the blood from her nose onto her sleeve.

She could see the gate now and it couldn't wait any longer, _more would come._ She looked back to Billy, "DO IT, quick," he shouted, reloading the gun he let off more rounds, holding off the Demogorgon entering from the side.

Though exhausted, she felt so much stronger, had the tank done something to her? Had almost drowning, opened another part of her brain that harvested even more power? Still wondering how her attempt at closing this gate for the second time would go down, she bolted towards the hole in the wall. So much red light was on its way out, crackling flicks of lightening pierced through, shining on her face like a disco ball rotating around. She could feel everything inside its cavity, all the evil and hurt that wanted to make its way out. The mind flayer, he was there, he could sense her, he knew she was standing at just a tentacle reach away. It wouldn't touch her this time. It wouldn't touch any of them this time. She'd make sure of it.

She closed her eyes momentarily, trying to centre herself. At first, only trying Kali's approach; she focused in on all the pain, suffering she'd endured, all her _festering wounds _and in its defence, it did begin to close. But in the back of her mind she could hear Billy, he was struggling, the sound of bullet's flying and feet scampering, tampered her focus. She had to protect him, just like he always seemed to do for her.

So, she tried a different approach, she thought of all the good, the happiness that she'd had in her life, remarkably most of those memories were _Billy_. She thought of Starcourt, how her touch had broken his anger, the feeling of his tears falling, wetting her face as they rolled off his cheeks. She thought of his mind. _His beautiful, complicated, pained mind._ His kiss, his touch, _his love._ And with these thoughts—the most spectacular fire came from within her and the whole room became white. Just like a polaroid camera flashing, blinding you from seeing what's in front of you and then quickly dispensing. It was a flash of divineness—and with its briefness it took all the darkness and flashes of red with it, in its single strike.

_It was closed._

El hadn't realised the extent of the power that she had just harnessed until she turned around to see Billy's arm still cocked, frozen in shock, shielding his eyes from the mere blindness he'd almost endured. He was ready to strike something with his unloaded gun, something that with in the flash of a second had disintegrated into mid-air. "What the hell was that?" he dropped the gun and trudged towards her, "You're fucking incredible," he held her face in his hands and penetrated her eyes with the most empowering look of adoration. "How did you do that?" he placed a hungry kiss onto her lips, ignoring both their sweat and blood. It didn't matter he has to taste her.

"You," she mumbled into their kiss, "me?" he asked, releasing his lips from hers.

"Yes, you." She smiled, "you make me stronger," she wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him down for another kiss.

"you scare the absolute shit out of me... not this stuff. But the way I fe-.-." He started.

"YOU TWO, HURRY UP, WE'RE LIGHTING HER UP." The walkie blared, with a ruffling of static.

A/N: I started the chapter with what El was experiencing I thought it was kind of necessary even though the whole "outer body experience" is sort of cliché. Also, as you probably have noticed, Six has escaped, which leaves a sequel. Sorry, not sorry. THANK YOU FOR READING and sticking with me this long, this bad boy is nearly done.


	22. 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things.

ADULT CONTENT WARNING

A/N: okay, so… this story was supposed to have been completed like 2 chapters ago, I feel like I may be dragging it out a bit… not unnecessarily, I guess… I could have ended it here… or shortly after but I don't know, you know when something just doesn't seem done?

As always please let me know what you think and whether you're getting bored with it. Should I wrap it up? Thoughts I beg of you!

Chapter 22: Actions Speak Louder than Words

"What do you mean! They're not out! They were right in front of us?" Hopper shrieked with Joyce's hand still clutched into his. "We saw them—I don't understand." releasing her hand, he furiously headed back into the direction of the lab.

"Six." Will shouted loud enough to catch the chief's attention, "I told _you all about this_… about his _abilities_…. he can alter the mind. --He's going to try everything he can to stop us, my guess is he's probably angry and pretty desperate by now." He spoke calmly, "You can't go back in there, he'll most likely do it again and you'll end up trapped."

Dustin then stepped in to reinforce his friend's point, "We stick with the plan, Billy and El know to meet us back at the cars. They'll make it. --Then we light the rope and 'make like a tree' and get the hell out of here."

"You kids are calculated." Hopper sighed, "Do I even want to know where you got all the propane canasters from, Henderson? Already knowing his answer, Hopper rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… well --Let's just say, when you're back to work, there's going to be a lot of complaints about BBQ thefts." He grinned with the novelty of new teeth.

"Great… well, try and get them on the walkie," He remembered he'd given one to Billy.

"They're not answering, it might be off, or the battery might have gone flat." Lucas spoke into the radio once again.

Sighing deeply, Hopper took a hopeful peek out towards the dirt path, trusting in this group of ridiculous teenagers, to see signs of the missing pair…. But they were still nowhere to be seen-- they'd just have to wait.

\--

El thought her arm would dislocate the way Billy frantically guided her along the hallways of the lab. The sound of stampeding feet closing in on them, no doubt gave him cause for concern. And between almost drowning, killing the creature and closing the gate, El's batteries were beyond low, they were depleted. She wouldn't stand a chance at even disarming one of them. Billy's main priority? Get them the hell out of there, even if he did have to drag/carry her out.

It was dark, with only a few emergency lights just barely lighting their path. They came in hot around a corner, shoes squeaking as they tried to gain traction against the tiled floor. Hearing gunshots, Billy sought out a nearby janitor's closet, backing into it, he encircled El into secure muscle and placed a firm hand over her mouth to quiet her panicked breathing. "Shhh," he muffled her cry. Never taking his eyes off the door, he slowly reached down with his free hand to turn off the walkie, ensuring it didn't go off and give away their position.

_Harrington would have DIED if he'd seen it clipped onto his belt._

Still armed with only a shot gun, they'd have to wait it out. Feet scampered past them and soon faded out down the hall, relieved Billy exhaled out and removed his hand from El's mouth. "You okay?" he turned her around to face him.

"Yes," she glared directly into his eyes.

"What? The hand?" he placed a kiss onto her forehead.

"Yes," she pursed her lips disapprovingly.

"Well… the female kind are well known to panic." He shrugged his shoulders with a charming smile plastered to his face.

Dropping the argument, Billy cracked the door a jar and peeked out. Seeing the coast was now clear, he set out back on his mission. Entangling El's hand back in to his, they continued to barrel down the abandoned hallway. They had nearly reached the known exit, but were shocked to see that as they approached it, what was once a double glass door, was now a blank and white wall.

"What the hell… WHERE'S the door!" Billy exclaimed, "it's supposed to be here, is it not?" he looked to El for clarification.

"Yes, it is." El crinkled her forehead in confusion, she'd grown up here, she knew better than anyone that this was where the main doors were. "six" she realised, carefully she walked closer towards the wall, suspicious to its existence.

"That asshole?" Billy followed in behind her, "El don't get too close," he whispered restlessly. "we'll have to find another way out… come on," he started down the hall, but the sound of uniformed boots coming back towards them, made him whip back around again. "shit." He ran back to El and positioned them against the wall in the darkest, most hidden placement possible.

"Let's just go through the wall," She silently pointed.

"What!" he replied noiselessly with raised eyebrows.

"…It's not real." she whispered with a suspicious hand hovering over the wall. "You just have to believe it's not real. Kali… a girl I spent some time with, she is the same, she showed me. Come on we have to._ They're coming._"

"What! Are you shrink wrapped? It's a fucking wall... _Baby_, I think you were cut off your air supply a little too long…" he mocked in a playful whisper.

"Billy!" She glared up, her nose just barely touching the tip of his chin.

"Fine, stop looking at me like that. What do we do?" He defeatedly rolled his eyes.

"Give me your hand," she positioned his onto the wall, then only covering a small portion, she placed her hand atop of his.

"It's not real," she whispered, encouraging him to clear his mind. "I am getting laid after this so help me God." He murmured under his breath.

"shhhhh." She glowered; Billy didn't even get another moment to open his mouth again in protest. El decided that a little push through the very real/artificial wall would cure anyone of scepticism. She smirked to herself as she watched him fall through, followed by the sound of distinct muffled curse words and flailing feet. "Sometimes, everyone needs a little push" she thought to herself as she came through the wall to join him.

"HA! You are the ONLY goddamn person on this planet, that will ever get away with that," he exploded a shocked blare of laughter. "Come on…" he scowled, "you are such a brat." He grabbed her hand and continued down the steps, the driveway was now in clear view, but jumping the fence and cutting through the bushes would be a safer bet, they'd stay hidden that way.

They ran across the now overgrown grass, leaping like antelope as they dodged twigs and all other obstacles in their path. Lights emerged from behind them, no doubt they were flashlights clutched firmly in the hands of their enemies…. They had to be closing in on them.

Once they had reached the fence, Billy jumped up and pulled himself the rest of the way. Steadying himself atop the tall metal boundary, he reached down to launch El up to him. Before she could protest their next move, he leapt off the side sending both of them tumbling down to the other side. They fell to their feet with a "thud," the unexpectedness of it left El unaware as to whether or not she had injured herself.

Billy was up on his feet in no time at all, and had forced El onto hers, knowing that they had little to no time left, before they were spotted and captured again. "Are you okay?" he had asked, still encouraging her to run aside him. She had nodded apprehensively, and her pace had slowed down immensely. she was tired and exhausted from her exertion inside the lab. He quickly stopped and swung her over his shoulder, he held her in place by the thigh with one firm bicep. He wouldn't look back and he wouldn't stop even though they had entered the thick and rough terrain of the woods.

It was so dark-- there were no article lights to be seen anywhere, only the glow of moonlight gave glimpses of what might be in front of them. Hearing no branches or leaves cracking behind them, Billy set El onto her feet, she stood just in front of him, shaking like so violently the sound of teeth chattering had given away that she hadn't fallen asleep or passed out. "Fuck-- are you that cold?" he rubbed at her arms frantically attempting to keep the blood flowing.

"Y…ee…aa..hh…hh…" She clacked, holding his shoulders she looked down to her feet and ran in place. "Water was cold in the tank," her teeth vibrated more.

Billy had kicked himself that he'd left both of their jackets in the lab, El's had been stripped of hers when she'd been placed in the tank. On account that his had been in the way when he was fighting, he had taken his off when they had barrel down the stairs. "Come on, we're almost there, leave it to you not to drown and die—but freeze to death," he enclosed his arms around her.

He was right they were almost there, the faint glow of what appeared to be a cigarette acted as a marker for their destination._ "Dad."_ El smiled knowingly.

"I guess I really owe you one kid," Hopper ran towards the sight of the emerging pair. "We were worried about you, that creep made us think you'd gotten out, only for us to get here and see that you didn't…. no time to talk about it now though… 'ole' pyro' over there already has a match lit." He rolled his eyes and pulled El into a hug, then turning to Billy he yanked him into an equally firm hug which had ended in several very manly pats, "take care of each other, and call me when you're settled, and you know it's safe."

He hadn't even finished his sentence when he found El barrelling back into his arms, "I'm going to miss you," she muffled into his chest.

"I know… I'm going to miss you too, it's been a rough few years, but I promise when you're back, things will be different." He reassured her with a nudge to her chin, "as much as I hate to admit it, you'll be safe with 'Bon Jovi', over here—as long as he keeps his hands to himself and remembers to get separate rooms." He smiled into Billy's direction.

_"HA," separate rooms, how would they go about breaking headboards then?_

"Yeah chief, don't chyeahh worry, I'll take REAL good care of her," he stabbed back with a wink.

"ALRIGHT kid, truce tonight, I don't have the energy."

"She's going down!" Dustin screeched and flapped, like an old barn owl. He _'ran for the hills'_ in a panic, "stick with the plan, reconvene tomorrow afternoon! The arcade!" He reminded everyone for the millionth time, "-El and Billy—have a good trip!" The now very large and random group bolted towards their respectable transportation.

Hopper had been correct with his assumption— "these teenagers" had been "calculated." Not only did they have a plan to close and fully condemn the lab for good, they had also come up with rock-solid plan for afterwards. …If you're going to commit a felony, then you better have a damn good alibi to follow it through with. Especially if you're considering committing arson on a government building—condemned or not it was a serious offense. Alibies were needed—secure and solid ones.

If you'd asked around, you'd have heard, Max had never left her room, the boys had all been in Mike's basement. Hopper had a hospital pass to leave with Joyce for a few hours and Nancy and Jonathan had been out and about doing their own thing. Steve had included Robyn in as an accomplice, which served them in more than one way. All in all, everyone had been accounted for, not that the police chief wouldn't be able to cover it up anyway. The propane tanks had been a key part of the foundation, they were just about impossible to track.

Billy and El? Well, they had "skipped town" just yesterday. When Steve had mentioned that small portion of their plan to Hopper earlier, he had initially objected. But after listening to the reasoning, it had become clear to him, it was realistic and necessary. God knows who'd be after El, and Billy was already known as a spontaneous bad boy, it wouldn't be out of character for him to decide just to pick up and leave. --Even Neil Hargrove had been in on the idea. Funnily, he just didn't know it.

If you had asked Billy earlier that day, he would have told you he couldn't wait to get out of town. To be alone with El and not have to be plotting or running away from danger, seemed like a welcome break for the both of them.

This would be different. They'd be out on the open road, in his car, windows down, music on and his gorgeous fire cracking brunette next to him in the passenger's seat. They'd stop at a motel--hopefully one with a pool, maybe they'd even end up at the beach-- he missed that. Two of his favourite things in the same place at the same time, it'd be a dream come true. In truth he had no idea where the road would take them, how far they'd go or even how long they'd be gone for. They had gathered enough cash together, to get them through for months and he had a good mind to take advantage of it.

It was a lover's paradise… all the lounging around in bed, it all seemed too good to be true. And now here they were… she could barely stand and had almost died; she'd end up sleeping the whole time at this rate.

They weren't even three hundred yards away from the lab when the explosion hit. The blasts came in a timely matter, no doubt due to perfectly spaced gas tanks. _Poetically, it lit up the sky like the fourth of July, _"Holy shit," Billy muttered, glancing into the review mirror at the flashes of red and yellow. The sounds of punctual thunderclaps followed. They had to get out fast, police, firefighters and God knows what else would be coming in hot behind them.

"Get in here," he lifted an arm to show a perfectly sized nook. No debating was necessary, El climbed right in nearly taking out the gear shift in her path, "warmer?" he closed in around her small form.

"Yes," she smiled in between shoulder and peck. "Where are we going?"

"North, we'll stop once we're out of the state, maybe Illinois."

"I've been to Chi-ca-go--" she noticeably shivered

"Are you alright? You should change… you feel really cold." Billy cranked the heat, "you know… your clothes are in the back."

"Yeah, good idea," she crawled in between the seats and rummaged through her bag in search of her precious flannel, her wiggling body, earned herself a cheeky smirk from Billy who was now eyeing off his idea of the perfect backside.

"Don't rush," he couldn't resist the urge to swat and grope. Too cold to scold him, she bounced back into her seat, she slyly creased a dimple to form a half smile and began stripping off her soaking wet clothing. A sturdy hand came from behind her and nestle itself on the nape of her neck, it was warm, and it sent goose bumps down her spine from the temperature difference.

"Nice view," Billy purred, watching as she did up the rest of the buttons, she smiled back at him, knowing what he wanted and that he wouldn't be getting it. "You gonna climb back in here, or are you finished with me, now that you're changed?" he winked in her direction. She held in another smirk and shuffled her way back in.

They drove for about an hour, they'd taken a couple of turns and were now on a better lit road then the previous, still out in the country but enough away from the crime, that Billy could breathe easier. That was until they saw the roadblock.

"Fuckkkkk. Be cool." El shuffled her way back into the passenger seat, she quickly threw the loathed blonde wig on and tidied the edges, ensuring it appeared every ounce her own. All in time for Billy to roll down the window to the traffic deputy.

"You kids going somewhere?" he flashed his torch between the pair.

"Yeah officer, heading home. Been a busy night, if you know what I mean." Billy flashed his pearly whites.

"Licence and registration please." He flashed the light between paperwork and Billy's devilishly handsome face.

"Hmm… nearly nineteen, who's your… friend?" He raised a suspicious brow.

_"_Jane Ives." El gently smiled.

"Right…. You two know anything about that explosion back there?"

"Oh, is that what the sound was, heard it… didn't see it." Billy lied through his teeth.

"Well I definitely smell some horse shit… but I'm thinking you two have been bumpin' uglies and not committing arson-- so I'm going to let you go." He waved them through.

"Spectacular law enforcement," billy mumbled as he rolled his window up and sped off down the road.

\--  
El hadn't argued when Billy had told her to wait in the car, she had practically fallen asleep by the time he'd made it to the reception's door. "Hi there," the receptionist stretched her gum seductively from teeth to fingers, as she took his details.

"Hi, need a room," he forced a smile.

"Just you?" she smiled and leant into the counter, "How many night's you stayin'?"

"Just the night and no, not alone." He smiled compulsorily, "What time is check out," he slapped the cash onto the counter.

"10 am, who you got staying with you?"

"My girlfriend of course," he shocked himself when he'd said it.

"Oh, too bad, could've been fun"

Billy forced another smile and turned back around to head out, "smoke machine?"

"Outside and on your left." She popped another suggestive bubble and made quick work of undressing him with her eyes as he exited the office.

\--

By the time Billy had finished in the reception, El had well and truly passed out in the passenger's seat. He dragged her out and left her to wait in the room while he went to buy a pack of smokes, when he returned, she was asleep in the bed.

Five cigarettes later, proved that even chain smoking can't rid someone of the aftereffects of adrenaline. Billy found himself plague by images of the lab, agonising glimpses flashed through his mind-- El pounding away at the glass of the tank, terrified and abandoned. Her lifeless body lain across the cold tiled floor and the hopelessness that accompanied it in the pits of his stomach. He had to clear his mind, shake it off. Otherwise, he knew he'd find himself looking for trouble, _looking for things to break._ This anger that seemed to be overtaking his thoughts wasn't stemmed just from the lack of control he'd bad back at the lab; it also came from the vulnerability he'd been experiencing in the last couple of weeks. He'd need a release, an output for his pent-up emotions, _he'd explode if he didn't._ Unusually, it wasn't aggression he craved; it was connection and assurance. He told himself, when his "little firecracker" woke up, he'd give her the work out of her life.

Putting his smoke out with his boot, he made his way back inside the motel room and stripped off all, but a pair of boxers. He'd had the expectation to just crawl in beside her and sleep the day off, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the discarded flannel at the end of the bed. An imprint of blood had soaked right through the back of it. He came around the side of the bed, searching for the source, but as he lightly pulled the sheet back from atop of El's sleeping form, his eyes were rewarded with bare back and side boob. He glided fingers and palm down silky skin, leading from the nape of her neck all the way down to the curvature of her hip bone.

Fuck, _she was beautiful,_ and _oh boy_ did he let his eyes drink it all in. She was asleep on her stomach, most likely due to a tender back. Her head was turned to its side, and long thick locks fanned out across the pillows like a mound of satin. She shivered slightly, as her newly exposed skin, touched the cool evening air.

"El," he shook her softly, the_ gnarly_ cut on her back was going to need cleaning, leave it to her to not even mention it. He noted that it wouldn't need stitches, which was shocking, considering it had been deep enough to soak blood right through her shirt.

Obviously being in a deep sleep, her head shot up in a jolt, "huh—" she raised herself up, "is it time to go already?" she watched as he fumbled around with the small box of medical supplies.

"You need to clean that, it'll get infected," his fingers gently grazed the wound on her back. She flinched a bit at the contact but didn't argue with him about it any further.

"it happened from the fence—" she started to explain but winced as he applied an alcohol swab to the affected area. "Ouccchhh," she hissed.

"Well-- it probably wouldn't have hurt as much IF you hadn't left it this long… you can't leave stuff like this," he sighed, placing the dressing over top he caressed the bare skin of her arms in a warming motion. "I really thought I lost you tonight…. It _scared _the shit out of me." He breathed into her ear from behind.

She concealed a giggle with a crinkle of her shoulder, nearly denying him access. But he had his plans, and nothing would stand in the way of them. He pulled her onto his lap and forced his way back into the croak of her neck. He breathed heavily, exhaling with words on his tongue, but nothing seemed to come out. Why couldn't he seem to get his feelings out in the form of words? They were those same damn words that had been trapped somewhere inside of him at the gate. He wasn't sure exactly what it was that he was trying to say, but he knew it was big, important and necessary. He'd noted to himself, that near-death experiences had a funny way of showing people how little time they have to say what they needed.

Actions would have to speak louder than words for tonight, a need for intimacy was at an all-time high and although the "L" word had crossed his mind, he still wasn't at a point to admit it to himself, even if he did feel it.

Still on his lap, he made use of his position to continue lavishing her neck with kisses. He sucked and nipped at the delicate flesh, ensuring he roused her enough that_ she'd want him as much as he wanted her. _Parted lips and erratic breath said it all, she was full of need. _"I want you," _he murmured hoarsely into her ear, _"and fuckkk, I need you," _he hungrily claimed her bottom lip with his teeth. He only released her to continue his path of destruction. Both Hands clutched around his neck she dipped and arched backwards, allowing him to give adequate attention to each breast. She gulped nervously as he pulled back the sheet, to slide widespread hands in between her thighs. It seemed Every and any time he touched her, he always seemed to light her skin on fire and settle a warmth in her belly.

With his face buried in between round breasts, his hands found that special spot between her legs that made her scream out his name. "Billy," she gasped and pulled herself back up to meet his lips, "can we stop for a minute," she asked breathlessly through locked lips.

_"--is it not good?_" he kissed her more tenderly this time, but his eyes lightened out of their lust filled state when she pushed gently against his chest. "What's wrong?" His brow creased in concern.

"Nothing's wrong," she smiled into their kiss, "and yes, it's good, it's_ been so _good every time." Resting her hands against the smooth defined muscles of his chest, she hesitated before she spoke, "I don't know how… but I saw you, back at the lab… what you did for me… I—" he stopped her with a fast-acting kiss.

"You saw it?" He creased his brow in the thought before continuing, "and I know. Believe I know what you're trying to say. But maybe it came from a bit of selfishness… you _see princes_s," he kissed her nose, "I don't really know what'd I'd do with out you being a constant pain in ass— around me all the time… I'm so used to you being in my pocket, I wouldn't be able to let you go if I tried." He winked while hoisting her body onto his hips to lay her back onto the bed.

"Pocket?" she asked, pulling him down atop of her.

"It's a figure of speech, living in someone's pocket-- means you're close. Really close."

_There, he'd done it, found his words_ in his own roundabout way and judging by the legs that were now wrapped around his waist, it had paid off. The simplicity and honesty of his words had left El with an insatiable yearning to touch and be touched. The way she tried to claw away at the fabric of his boxers made him smile in amusement. When she'd successfully rolled down the offending article of clothing, she was quick to grasp at the rock-solid member between his legs. With a hand barely large enough to wrap all the way around it, she lined herself up and bucked herself up towards him, just dying to be filled. She was so hot and bothered when Billy pulled back, that the only thing she could do was panic. He'd accidentally teased himself in the process, rubbing and entering just an inch, into warm and drenched heat. She moaned and wiggled around underneath him, almost as if wrestling for dominance.

He growled and regained his control in one swift motion. He flipped her over onto her stomach and leant down to whisper into her ear, "it'd be over too quick-- I want you to have some fun too."

With her face now muffled into the blankets of the bed, she quietly panicked about her now very unfamiliar position. He'd never done this to her before, what was happening? In any other circumstance, Billy Hargrove loved a bit of doggy style, but this was a different occasion all together. With every kiss he trailed down her back, she shuddered with fear. Having her fear his touch, was not his idea of a turn on, maybe she wasn't quite ready for this.

In another rapid movement, he threw her up from where she laid and planted her down on to his lap. Her back now facing his chest, he whipped her face to the side to steal an uneven and hungry kiss. "Is this better?" he trailed his hand down her body to spread out her legs, gentle fingers found their target, her breathing became ragged as he tortured her with penetrating fingers. Notably, the sound of her short and rapid breaths were like music to his ears. He found himself no longer able to contain his urges. He pushed her back further on his lap and in a forceful movement he entered her with a single powerful thrust.

With one hand he continued his work between soaked folds, the other held her firmly around the neck, keeping her in place so he could claim her lips anytime he felt inclined. Subconsciously, he may have squeezed a little too tightly. He was quick to remove his hand when he heard a small cough erupt from between her lips, "Sorry, bab- I didn't mean to," he had panted.

The bed rattling against the nightstand was a clear give away that she was well and truly spent. She shuddered and collapsed into his chest, but he held her up steadily, knowing that he could finally reach his release. Possessively, his hands kneaded what felt like every inch of her, and the feel of her heated skin touching his, sent him over the edge. Remembering he'd left the condoms back at the lake house, he grabbed her by both hips and whisked her off him. Breathing haggardly he sat her back down onto his lap. "We need to get some condoms tomorrow; this game of pulling out, is playing with fire."

They collapsed onto the bed, playful laughs escaping their lips. El crawled her way back over to her favourite spot, between peck and shoulder.

"I—" she stared to speak but was rudely interrupted .

A "bang, bang," smashed against the wall behind the bed, "CAN YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN TO A DULL ROAR, SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Sleep is for the weak!" Billy banged back.

A/N: So, I hope you've all enjoyed this, it's pretty much done… but not done… I have what I think to be a great story for a second part, but I'm kind of undecided. Anyone keen to read about the "honeymooners" a little more?


	23. 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things.

A/N: So… this is the last chapter of this story. The next update will be a separate story all together, a sequel if you will. I hope that you have all enjoyed reading, as much as I have loved writing it. This last one is really just full of romantic nonsense… but there is some valuable plot. :)

**Adult content warning.**

Chapter 23: The Honeymoon

**Niagara Falls, New York, February 1st, 1986**

"So, what do you think?"

"It's… —it's amazing," El gasped and snuggled deeper into the arms that were wrapped around her. "Thank you for taking me here, I've never seen anything like it."

"What else do you want to do for your birthday?" Billy squeezed tighter.

_"My birthday_…?"

"Well, yeah… I'd say it's safe to say you're seventeen now. It's February first today."

"Oh. I guess…I am." She calculated internally, "this is good—I can't really think of anywhere else better--." She turned around to face blue eyes, "But what's that big one over there? How do we get over that way?"

"That's Canada." He snorted, "those are the horseshoe falls, I don't think we'd do well to try and cross the border now… but how about a boat ride? We can get wet." He winked and stole a kiss from her accidentally separated lips.

Mesmerised initially, El nearly stumbled backwards into Billy when they had first approached the metal fence of the falls. Everything about it was breathtaking to her; the power, the astronomical size, just its mere presence seemed completely imaginary in her eyes-- Billy loved that sweet side of her, she just seemed to treasure every moment with him, and never expected anything more from him other than his presence. Because she expected nothing, he wanted to give her everything.

The way she looked at him...adoration that shone through her like the sun; expressed the message clear as day, he could do no wrong in her eyes. In his eighteen years of existence, he'd been told countless times that he wasn't enough— if it hadn't been said it had been expressed through actions. How many girls had just used him to fulfil some 'bad boy' fantasy only to leave him on the curb once they were finished? The laugh had been on them, he'd learnt early on to beat them to the punch.

When El thought long and hard about it, everything about Billy seemed imaginary. Although he had a rough exterior, deep down his insides were warm, caring and protective. And for whatever reason, she was the only one he'd let see it. In their time together "living in each other's pockets," she'd experienced so many things with him. He'd shown her the world through his eyes and that meant more than just surroundings or sex. He'd taught her about herself-- she wasn't just a lab rat moulded to be a weapon. She was valuable, special— a being deserving of love. And because he'd done all that for her, she'd done the same for him.

"Woah, wanna step back a bit, you'll fall in." Billy pulled her back from the ledge of the boat.

"I was just looking to see how deep it is, but all I can see is mist." She straightened out her plastic poncho.

"It's deep, trust me and it's cold, so I'd rather you didn't fall in because I don't really feel like jumping in there after you." He mocked, leaning on the railing next to her. "--You know… the last time I came here, I was about eight and I was with my mom." He regretted saying it almost instantly and quickly turned away from her.

"_You miss her._" El placed a hand on his arm. "You know… we could find her… I could find her for you. We could—"

"No, El, we couldn't-- I don't ever want to see that bitch again, forget I even brought her up. --I shouldn't have." He whisked his arm away from her embrace and turned to place his back against the railing.

It was still painful, that was clear, how much further could she push him, "Billy," she tried again, inching towards his standoff body language.

"El, just drop it." Hunching over the railing, he inched further away and focused his eyes on the approaching waterfall.

El wasn't about to let him shut her out, they were past that now… as always, she just needed to force her way in. "You tell me if you change your mind," she pulled his arm off the rail to force him into an embrace. She threw her head back near on vertically to catch his eyes,_ "I not leave you. You know that, don't you?"_ She wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him down into a kiss, but he resisted.

"Well why not? …I know I'm a dick." He rolled his eyes to hide the weakness in them, but returned his gaze wanting to hear her answer. _She'd leave eventually, everyone always did._

_Oh dear,_ he was feeling vulnerable, open and exposed. He'd lash out any second to barricade himself. She'd have to level the playing field.

"because mouth breather…" she scoffed, her face became serious as she held his within her palms. "I love you," his frozen body and wide eyes said it all, he was beyond shocked by her honesty. She said it so casually, so 'matter of factly' it couldn't have been a lie or even a fabrication of the truth to make him feel better._ She loved him. Why? _He had no idea. Only his mother, had ever said that to him and even when she did, he wasn't entirely sure she had even meant it… considering she had just walked out on him and left him to fend for himself _with that monster, He had to call his father. "Sir."_

In truth El had been sick of dancing around the clear and present fact that she did in fact love Him. Feelings, like everything, were black and white to her. This consuming emotion she felt towards Billy, wasn't your average teenage fantasy either. It was deeper. It was consuming, powerful and unstoppable. She'd regretted not saying how she felt earlier, there was no need to hear him say it back, she knew how he felt and that was enough.

"Now come on!" She smiled into his wide blue eyes, "Look we're really close, I want to feel the mist!" Grabbing a limp and shocked hand, she towed him along to the front of the boat.

\--**  
Hawkins, Indiana, January 21st, 1986**

"It's really good to have you back chief—we missed you around here." Florence's eyes launched up at the comment, the Chief of Police, was finally back.

"Jim! You're back!" she exclaimed, she trekked her way over to him, holding him in a long overdue hug.

"Ah yes, it's good to be back. I'd love an update on everything that's been going on… while I eat my donut and drink my coffee," he leant back into his chair, heavy feet 'thudded' onto the large wooden desk. His double-glazed donut was quickly whipped from his hand and a banana took its place in its stead. Hopper sighed at the punishment, "some things never change."

"Well…" Officer Powell started, "we still haven't caught the gas tank bandit…. And… some information came back yesterday about the lab. A few bodies were found but it would appear any evidence helping us find the crook responsible for the explosion… has well… disintegrated." He trailed off, before hesitantly continuing, "Also chief… there's something else… probably nothing, but it's worth mentioning now that there's been another complaint."

The silence deepened within the room; Hop stretched his chair back to sneak another donut from the box behind him. "Well are you going to make me beg… what is it?" he washed a mouthful down with a swig of coffee.

"Well… three nights ago, one of those jocks from the high school came barrelling in here ranting and raving about some guy who had just apparently… and this is crazy chief… he thinks he just appeared next to him in his car… and then…" Powell snickered, "he says he made him crash… into a wall… that just magically appeared—I know it's crazy." He scratched his head," but then last night, I had Neil Hargrove in here, claiming something very similar. Only he reckons he'd seen this guy before… in his own backyard."

"Interesting, you're right, all of that does sound... crazy. Well, I guess I'll have to take a trip down to visit Mr. Hargrove, won't I?" Hopper casually cheered his coffee mug to the air. "Out of curiously, who was this 'jock'?" he raised a curious eyebrow.

"Rob Delany, Chief, why's that?"

"Interesting… no reason."

"oh and… I was also thinking chief… my wife is due to have a baby soon. --I'm thinking about cutting back my hours a bit, just for a while… you think we could get a new deputy in… I was thinking someone the little punks around here, might actually be scared of. Maybe someone a bit younger, they could relate with. We've been experiencing a lot of petty crime as of late, and it's only going to get worse once the mall reopens… what do you think?"

Hopper paused in thought for a moment before answering, he couldn't hold in the cunning smirk, "Actually, that's a great idea. --And I think I've got the perfect guy in mind; it just might take a little convincing."

\--**  
Niagara Falls, New York, February 1st, 1986. Time? Mid-afternoon. Does anyone ever keep track of the time when they're on vacation?**

"So… what do you want to do now?" Billy looked feebly towards the brunette, their encounter earlier on the boat had left him feeling funny. His guts had that odd feeling again— shaky and uneasy, _weak but powerful._

"Let's go back to the room, I'm kind of tired," El smiled and faked a yawn, she sneakily glanced back to Billy to make sure he caught her drift.

"You don't have to beat around the bush with me _princess_," He patronised craftily. Bolting in front of her, he lifted her up from just above her knees, meeting her face with his. For the first time ever, she was a head taller than him, he'd have to lean up to kiss her for a change.

"Who said I wanted _that_," she grinned, "I told you… _I'm tired._" She accepted his outstretched neck to receive the lustful kiss he was dying to lay on her.

"You're such a tease." He rolled his eyes and placed her back down to her feet.

\--

It had become apparent that El had fabricated the truth about her intentions of returning to the motel. A wolf whistle pierced through the crisp afternoon air, not that either of them gave a damn, or even perceived that it could be directed towards them. They hadn't even made it all the way past the motel's carpark before El had begun backing Billy in towards their room. Just metres from their door, and her shirt was completely open, leaving her exposed in the broad daylight. Frustrated she climbed her way up around Billy's waist and wrapped her legs around him to keep herself secure. Against Billy's primal instincts he found himself pulling her shirt back up over her shoulders and holding it closed. She obviously didn't care about her modesty, but he sure as shit did. It was a hard task to accomplish when he himself was full of _need_.

_"Can you just wait a minute,_" he struggled to speak through haggard breath. His lips were in the process of being ransacked, fingers were intertwined through his hair, holding his lips firmly onto hers. He fumbled to find the key in his pocket, he'd nearly lost the last of his coherent thoughts when El's hands found their way down the front of his pants. He growled out in frustration, "El, I'm so fucking horny, you need to stop." He chuckled nervously.

Ignoring his objections, she jumped down from her perch and continued her search inside his pants, when she'd reached her target, Billy's eyes became heavy. Finding the key, he fumbled with the lock on the doorknob, "When I get this door open, you're in for the shock of your life," he growled suggestively.

Another wolf whistle came from a not-so-distant location and it ripped Billy from his ecstasy that this relentless girl was now doing on his neck. "What the fuck are you--!" he started before his head was ripped back down to her lips.

"Shhhh, look I opened the door," she beamed into their kiss.

"You mean…_you could have opened it the whole time! _and you just let me—." his face scowled in displeasure.

"Yes."

With one hand under smooth-edged ass, she was back up around his waist. The other hand he used to burst the door open in a single strike. Entering in, he used his foot to close it behind them. He trudged over towards the bed but then stopped midway, "nah, too gentle-- you wanna be a pain in the ass, _then fine_." He mumbled. He eyed off the desk that had the rooms phone book, along with a couple of pamphlets of tourist attractions--_ that would do just fine._ Quickly making his way over, he leant down with her still firmly wrapped around his body. He scattered all the articles in his way in a single swipe and let out a struggled grunt as El worked on the zip of his jeans. Sitting her down along the edge, he pulled off the remainder of her shirt. "You seriously aren't wearing a bra and you stripped yourself off outside? 'you little hussy,'" his speech had been muffled into a passionate kiss, but his tone was clear-- he was annoyed. It didn't matter if it was hot as hell, he had never been the type to share and he certainly wasn't about to now.

She giggled at his obvious jealousy, just another sign that he definitely did care. "Sorry," she attempted to conceal her laughter, but the humour in her voice was loud and clear.

"I don't think you are," he nipped from neck to collar bone. Being too busy warming her up for their fun, he hadn't noticed his pants had somehow been fumbled down to below his knees. That was until a small but warm hand grasped the length of him. He growled at the sensation and abruptly laid her back onto the desk, wasting no time to remove the remainder of her jeans. He stopped for a moment, looking her over, drinking every inch in. From her frazzled and unruly hair, to divided lips and heaving bosom, finally settling on spread thighs and arching hips. _She wanted him--bad._

Billy often thought about his changeover to fidelity. It baffled him, he didn't have the slightest interest in being intimate with someone else, _why the hell would he? The sex was great and everything with El was just-- easy._ The idea of being with someone else, or for that matter of her being with anyone else, made him feel sick to his stomach. And that realisation could not have hit him at a worse time. She was spread out on top of the desk, with knotted eyes and widespread legs. Knelt between her quivering thighs; he had been more than ready to do his worst.

Too frozen in his epiphany, he couldn't seem to get to work on bringing her to what would be her first climax of the afternoon. Shocked and dumbfounded, he silently made his way back up to his feet to lean in over her.

His presence hovering above her caused El's eyes to fall open, Billy's troublesome expression erupted a self-consciousness within her, "what's wrong… did I… do something?" she leant up on elbows and very unsuccessfully attempted to cover herself up.

Billy laughed internally at her efforts, "No, don't be stupid-- of course not."

He stared into her doe like face for a few more seconds, wide brown eyes penetrated through him so deeply he felt the wind knocked out of him, "I--." He inhaled deeply; _ah fuck it._

"Fuckkk, _El baby_\--_ I love you."_ He exhaled out. Finally, that weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he could breathe easily again. "I love you so fucking much, I don't even know what to do with all of it."

With that done and dusted, he threw her body against his and forced her legs to wrap around him once again. With a darting tongue he found his way into her mouth. The aggression had caught her off guard initially, but she revelled in it all the same. Perhaps it wasn't aggression, it was passion.

Her hands were back into messy blonde locks, it seemed to be all she could do to ground herself against the primal instincts that seemed to take all over all his sanity. "I lervee you too." She tried to say with Billy's tongue halfway down her throat and it seemed to only fuel him more. In another bold and swift movement, one hand entered the moist and warm cavity between her legs. The other was used underneath bare backside to hoist her up and into him once again. She wiggled and bucked against his hand until he had made his way over to the bed. Roughly, he threw her a top of it.

She'd squeaked when she'd bounced onto the soft mattress, but never received the punishment of missing his touch. He quickly advanced on her, crawling atop her body to claim back her lips. He stared into her eyes with such fierceness no further words were needed to be spoken. When he saw her melt into the crisp white sheets, her hands raised up above her head, eyes knotted in anticipation for his touch, he saw it for what it really was, pure and unadulterated _trust_. Trust in _him._ It was so intoxicating. Revelling in all the sensations, he placed a finger back in between warm and closing folds, she moaned as he alternated between thrusting fingers and tongue, humming into her as he went. _She was close. This would be easy_.

He leant back towards the edge of the bed, continuing his assaulted of circling around her pulsating heat. Multitasking as he reached the rubber from the nightstand. Not wanting to stop the moaning of his name from kiss swollen lips, he attempted to place it on with one hand. Feeling his attention weaken, El's eyes flew open in frustration. She leant up and whisked the thin latex from his hands. She had it rolled down in under a second. Then jumping atop his lap, she convincingly lowered herself down onto the length of him. He'd moaned when she'd initially engulfed him but surprisingly, despite the build-up, he took her slowly, allowing her to ride him at her own pace. It hadn't been what he'd had in mind, it had turned out better. Watching her use him to pleasure herself, was a welcomed treat.

The feel of her walls throbbing around his shaft, accompanied by her fingers digging into his shoulders, told him she'd come at least twice. But he'd let her have her fun, judging by the sounds and careless actions she'd been engaging in, she was completely lost in the moment.

Were her eyes that sealed shut that she couldn't see him watching her, smirking at her?

"You are the most gorgeous goddamn thing I've ever seen in my life." He nuzzled into her neck.

Her eyes sprung open from the shock that he had in fact never taken his eyes off her. And when he saw her confidence dwindle, he smiled even deeper. Throwing her back against the bed, he pushed her legs up towards her head, testing to see just how far he could go. Delighting in yet another one of her fantastic qualities… flexibility. He took her there, legs spread in the air, holding them down with one hand, the other he used to knead soft and full breasts. He lost himself inside her sometime after and collapsed next to her. Still panting frantically, he grabbed her by the waist to bring her under a well-defined bicep. "I don't want you think that I just said what I said based on sex." He glanced down to her, checking to see if she understood. "I said it… because I meant it. --I love you El. And I'm going to tell you everything single day. You make me so goddam happy."

she smiled uncontrollably and placed a kiss onto his damp cheek. "I tell you every day too—so that you believe it." she nuzzled in against his chest. His heartbeat was so strong and quick against his ears.

It may have only been mid-afternoon, but being absolutely spent, sleep began to claim them. Listening to the soft pitter patter of rain beginning to fall outside, Billy couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world. He'd finally found love— and love had finally found him.

\--

**Niagara Falls, New York, February 1st, 1986**

**Time? 19:00**

It was noticeably dark outside when Billy finally began to open his eyes. He slid a hand across the bed searching for the warm body that had been next to him. She was gone. He sluggishly made his way out of the bed and placed a pair of trusty boxers on. The bathroom door was a jar and light oozed out through the crack, with a small push he lightly pressed it open. And there was El in front of the sink, tears streamed down her face, a piece of steel wool in her shaking hand. _Self-removal of tattoos is never a good idea._ Luckily it appeared Billy had caught her before she'd been given the chance to follow through with the act. "What the hell are you doing!" he launched in after her, grabbing her armed hand by the wrist he wretched the offending article away. "What are you doing El, why would you want to hurt yourself?" He spoke a little calmer this time.

"I don't want it." She sniffled but couldn't seem to face him.

"Okay, I can understand that… but this probably wouldn't even work-- it'd just end in more tears and blood… What the heck brought this on anyway?" With a hand on her chin, he forced her to look at him.

"I had a dream... a bad dream."

Billy sighed in defeat, his anger had its limits only for El. And with those limits— he found himself holding her in his arms once again.

"I don't want you hurting yourself. I fucking mean that." He shook her slightly, "Now come on… let's get dressed, I have an idea."

\--

"Well that's interesting… I've never seen any ink like this, it's like it's burnt right into the skin… where'd you get this done?"

"Hey dickhead, no questions, just cover it." Billy hissed at the over pierced/ over tattooed man. El looked over to him thankfully, she couldn't bare to even lie about its existence.

"You got ID honey?" he turned to face El.

"How about we pay you what you want, and you just give her the ink. It's her birthday—come on man." He casually lit a smoke up.

"Yeah got cash?"

"Wouldn't be here if I didn't." He exhaled a cloud of smoke out.

"Whatchya want Honey?"

"Hey don't call her that-." Billy pointed a cigarette filled finger. "She's not yours to be pet calling." He flashed a cunning smirk.

"Well I haven't heard that come from her, now have I?" The artist flashed a shit stirring grin.

"Hey- you want your teeth smashed in?" Billy got up from his leaning position.

"--Something pretty." El interjected, her gentle voice immediately broke the men's sparring.

"Pretty? Anything in particular?"

"No, just... pretty, please." She smiled and sat down atop the parlours bed. Closing her eyes, she left herself at the mercy and fate of his creativity.

\--

"Well, he was a bit of a shithead, but it looks good. With it all coloured in and shit, you look like a little brawla' Except... when you look at it up close and see that it's little birds and shit." He kissed her hand before playfully biting one of her fingers. She giggled on cue when he abruptly pulled her down a nearby alley way. Covered by darkness, he backed her up to rest against the brick wall of a building. Kissing her passionately enough to cause her knees to weaken and buckle beneath her, he placed one had against the small of her back to keep her onto her feet. The other found its way up and under her shirt. Sliding under the lace of her bra, he tweaked and gently pinched a rose bud nipple between thumb and forefinger.

"No way!" She pushed his hand away at what he was suggesting.

"You were happy to do it in broad daylight today?" He nipped the side of her neck.

"That was different, we were almost in the room," she gasped and pointlessly fought against his wandering hands.

He sighed roughly before whispering into her ear once again, "fine, let's go back to the room then."

It had been luck and a welcomed break, that everything in Niagara appeared to be within walking distance from their motel.

The tattoo parlour had been about a ten minute walk from their motel. Approaching the door, they could already hear the phone ringing from outside their room. El impatiently opened the door with a simple twitch of her hand. Racing in, she answered just in the Knick of time.

"Hello?"

"Hey kiddo! It's me, dad…. Can you put Billy on the phone? It's important."

"It's Hop, he wants to talk," she shrugged her shoulders to where Billy was digging around for his lighter.

He made his way over, sitting down beside El he took the phone from her hand, "Hey, what's up?"

"Well first of all, it stresses me out to no end, to know that you two only have one phone line. Technically if you had your own rooms, you'd have two. But I'm not getting into that now." Hop sighed, "I need you to come home." He spoke seriously. "Things have been happening here, things… that involve numbers… if you know what I mean."

"Right... bad things?" Billy creased his brow at the thought.

"Things that could be bad, soon." Hop sighed knowingly.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning." Billy staggered his speech as he exhaled out a cloud of smoke.

"Good—oh and kid, I've got a proposition for you… just keep an open mind and I'll make it worth your while."

\--

A/N: End of Volume one.


	24. Bonus1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things.**

**A/N: I'm back! I hope I was missed and that everyone is well and not too bored with this isolation thing. Safe to say I have some spare time on my hands to get some writing in. As always, I love to hear what you think. This is a bonus chapter!**

**In which Billy finds out what happened in the alley way between El and Rob. It also explains the small plot hole of how he "deals with him" afterwards. I hope you all enjoy it. If there are any other one shots you would be interested in reading, I'd love to hear that feed back as well! In the meantime, I hope all you gorgeous readers and creative minds are staying safe!**

**Warning: This one shot has course language and graphic depictions of violence. The content could have triggers for some readers.**

_"I know you're not right." Rob's words had painfully burnt into her ears. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He'd spat whilst twisting her wrist into an impossibly contorted angle._

_El had glanced down at the unsightly seen of her arm being twisted into oblivion, "Let go!" She'd made use of her other hand, attempting to pry strong fingers from her imprisoned wrist. But Rob's grip had been so strong, too strong._

_He'd smirked at the fear and glistening tears in her eyes. It proved just how much control he had in the situation. "Just STOP struggling and listen to what I have to say!" He'd hissed and in an attempted to quiet her struggling, he'd grasped at her small frame and with two solid thuds he'd pushed her into the alleyway wall. On the second blow her head had smacked against the hard-red bricks of the building. It left stars in her eyes from the impact._

_When he'd felt her body go slightly limp and her struggles diminish, he had panicked slightly that he'd done unrepairable damage. "Hey, don't you go pretending that you're some kind of breakable feather," he'd shook her violently._

_El's eyes sprang open as she came out of her daze of dizziness. The back of her head throbbed from the force of the incident prior, but she knew she had to push that aside if she was going to get away from this maniac. With all the force and bravery she could muster, she'd thrown her leg back to prepare to use her knee as her weapon. When she felt her foot touch the wall behind, she then threw her knee forward with all her might. "Get your hands off of me!" she'd cried._

_To her surprise, Billy had only been partially right, when he had said it was the perfect defence mechanism to use on any guy. —Rob didn't fall to the ground as she expected, he'd only grasped at his wounded chestnuts and let out a guttural groan of dread, "YOU BITCH!"_

_He'd attempted to hold the injured area with one hand. The other he'd used to capture the fleeing brunette. "We're not finished here!" He'd pulled her back again, holding her against his body with an arm thrown around her waist. Defensively, she'd clawed away at his chest, hoping to evoke enough pain from him to release her._

_"Goddamn it!" his hand smacked the sensitive skin of her cheek, leaving it a faint pink instantly. The shattering sound had pierced through her ears, leaving her deaf momentarily._

"And then the man came out from behind us," El had explained to Billy the evening prior. Nestled into the warmth of his chest, she'd decided that it was the time to come clean with him. Giving all the gritty details of what had happened between herself and Rob. "The man asked if everything was okay—then… he let me go… and… I…I-- just ran."

"I am BEYOND, annoyed at you for not telling me at the arcade. _BEYOND_." Billy had shuffled uncomfortably in the bed, but he'd tried not to pull away from her. Their relationship was still new and rocky, he knew if he became angry- she'd shut down. Their barriers were similar and in saying that, he knew exactly how he'd react, had he been in her shoes. It had taken her a lot to tell him and he appreciated that.

_Well this beating was going to be different._

_This time it was personal._

What was it about this asshole? Was he just stupid? He just wasn't getting it. What the hell was it going to take? Hadn't he been clear? "Don't go near her, don't touch her." When Billy Hargrove said a command, he expected it to be obeyed. He'd run the school in his short reign and he wasn't about to let this prick belittle his respect— or hers.

Before the sun had even began glowing behind the thick woods surrounding them, Billy had snuck his way out of the bed and into his car.

Entering in through the back doors of the community centre, he'd made it in completely unnoticed—_good. He _wanted this 'son of a bitch' to be surprised… _scared_ would be even better. Strolling in nonchalantly, he held a cigarette firmly between his teeth. He pushed carelessly through the heavy metal swing doors, his leather jacket squeaked with every step he made, followed by the sound of heavy boots, thudding their way through the tiled hallway. Peering in through the window of the gym's doors, he could see that his target was alone. 'Perfect, no witnesses.'

Billy had no intention of leaving much physical evidence behind, but knowing his temper better than anyone, it was common knowledge he was reckless, especially in an 'ass kicking.' The main goal was to scare the living shit out of him. Just a little shake up… maybe smack him around a bit. An eye for an eye… it'd been what he'd done to El after all.

With the cigarette now down to the bones of its ass, he pressed it in between thumb and forefinger. The little cancer stick was all that kept Billy calm as he agitatedly waited just inside the locker room door. His boot was pressed against the wall, holding a bent knee a float while he focused in hard on his next drag. As he exhaled out, he thought about his restless sleep the night before. El's shaky and broken English as she retold the memory. "Do you want to see?" she had asked.

"No_—I can't_… Just tell me." He had answered. He just couldn't bring himself to watch it. The last time he had watched her memories, he'd felt completely powerless. The memories had been just that, nothing could be stopped or changed.

When she'd asked him just to "leave it," he'd shut down and gone quiet. He knew it was something he wouldn't be able to promise, so he didn't. In truth, his 'act of justice' probably could have waited, but his blood curdled at the thought of letting that bastard walk around smugly for even another moment.

Rob Delany was about to get a rude awakening.

The rusty screeching of the swing doors opening put a wicked smile upon Billy's face. A dimple formed on the corner of his mouth, at the thought of getting his revenge. He extinguished his smoke with his foot and came out from behind the wall.

"_Robby_, how the hell are ya?" He leant a forearm on the wall adjacent.

"Oh Hargrove, didn't see you there… Yeah, I'm good… How are you?" Rob replied, without making any eye contact. He towelled the beading sweat from his forehead and neck, obviously attempting to cover his nervousness.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that." Billy sadistically chuckled to himself, before allowing his face to turn serious again, "… You know Robby, I'm so glad you asked, you see… I'm not so great."

"Really, what's been going on?" Rob's face turned noticeably worried.

"Well it would appear a lot more went on between you and my sister's friend then you lead on. I'd hate to think that you would have intimidated her into not saying what actually happened."

"So, what if it did? What I can't figure out… is why the hell you care Hargrove? You don't exactly have the most chivalrous track record, now do you?" Rob mocked, whilst digging through his nearby locker.

_WELL_, that comment sent Billy's sight into _the pathway of red._ He fiercely trudged forward and grabbed Rob by the collar of his t shirt. The veins in Billy's neck and forearms popped out in a pale blue. He was so angry he couldn't even comprehend what he was doing, with a furious growl, he slammed Rob against the set of lockers behind them. "Unlike YOU dipshit, I've never had to practically rape someone to get some action… do you think this is some kinda joke?" Billy practically spat in his face, "were you not listening when I told you to stay the fuck away from her?"

Rob laughed into Billy's almost black eyes, "Oh Hargrove, what has happened to you? A month ago, you would have been cheering me on!"

Billy laughed uncontrollably, that menacing glint in his eyes soon took over his face and with it, came a right hook to Rob's abdomen. "Do you know what it's like to have balls in your mouth Delany?" He bent down to where Rob was hunch over in pain, "Cause I'm about to show ya." He smirked into watering eyes.

"What the hell Hargrove!" Rob screeched out in fear.

Still smiling, Billy reached down and pulled Rob's slouching form back up to a standing position. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an abnormally large bouncy ball. "Let me make this crystal clear to you Delany." He forced the ball into Rob's mouth, "You ever so much as LOOK at her, my sister, or any fucking person I tell you not to. And I'm coming back for you." He roughly tapped Rob's strained mouth from the side. Still paralysed by the punch to his stomach, he could do little more than nod. With a patronising pat to Rob's head, Billy told him to "have a great day." Finishing his efforts with another solid blow to Rob's ribs.

Satisfied he'd installed the fear of God into his enemy, Billy sang happily as he made his way casually towards the exit.

_"don't you... forgettt about meee... oh don't chya... forget about me."_

_"Catchya later, Delany_."

After that, all Rob could hear was a cheerful whistle fading out down the hall.


End file.
